


bloodflood

by fatalanoxia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, nieumiemwtagi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 30,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalanoxia/pseuds/fatalanoxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winchesterowie... sami w sobie są jak magnes na wszelkiego rodzaju nadnaturalne problemy, a co jeśli dodać do tego poszukiwane anioły, króla piekła i całą zgraję potworów czekających tylko, aż któremuś z nich powinie się noga?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Might Not

Czuł.

Czuł wszystko, a może nawet za dużo.

Czuł miękkość ust i delikatność przesuwanego w palcach materiału, czuł świeży zapach szamponu i....zarost?

Co się właśnie stało, dlaczego całował się z facetem i dlaczego tym cholernym facetem musiał być Cas...

 

\- Dean! Dean, cholera jasna, wstawaj! -nad uchem rozdarł mu się młodszy brat, którego nijak nie można było nazwać małym.

Wyżej wspomniany już Dean niechętnie otworzył oczy i spojrzał na zegarek, migające cyferki wskazywały szóstą trzydzieści siedem rano.

Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu pojęcie gdzie się znajduje i co się właśnie wydarzyło w jego głowie.

Sen. Tylko sen. Kolejny sen z serii ''jak przelecieć anioła'', którą śmiało można by sygnaturowa nazwiskiem Winchester. To chyba była ich rodzinna przypadłość, mieli wieczne i nieustające problemy z tymi skrzydlatymi rycerzykami w lekko zakurzonych zbrojach. Prawdę mówiąc to nawet nie ich wina, sam wielki Bóg tak to sobie wymyślił, a oni tylko trochę namieszali w przebiegu gry.

Najpierw naczelny wojownik Nieba, Michael zrobił sobie naczynie z ich ojca.

Potem mięli odegrać najważniejsze role w apokalipsie.

W międzyczasie zginął (albo bardzo dobrze udawał, że zginął) Gabriel, być może ich najpotężniejszy sprzymierzeniec, a Sam mimo, że udawał twardego to z tej okazji zdarzyło mu się przeryczeć parę nocy z twarzą w poduszce, jednak Dean, jak to dobry starszy brat, udawał, że nic się nie dzieje i nie wie o co chodzi.

Jeszcze tylko trochę potem Dean zaczął mieć sny. Zawsze był tam on i zawsze był tam Cas, zawsze w tak samo jednoznacznej sytuacji, a Winchester za każdym razem był tak samo zdziwiony, jak jego własny umysł mógł mu robić takie rzeczy.

***

W tym samym czasie po motelowym pokoju wyłożonym tapetą w kwiatki bezładnie miotał się młodszy z braci. Kręcił się tak, aż uzbierał na małym stoliku swój obowiązkowy zestaw skauta składający się z dziennika taty, laptopa, telefonu, dwóch wielkich kaw i czegoś co wyglądało jak wczorajszy burger. Dean nie komentował, sam pod wpływem zapachu kawy zaczynał odczuwać wielką dziurę kofeinową, która powstała w jego organizmie.

Mieli sprawę, a to oznaczało spanie po cztery godziny i szukanie informacji aż do skraju wytrzymałości, tak już było, tak wyglądało całe ich życie, wszystko, nawet cholerna apokalipsa albo brak duszy w Samie, to wszystko było jedną wielką sprawą.

Prawdę mówiąc, Dean myślał, że podskoczy z radości kiedy okazało się, że ich następnym zadaniem jest zlikwidowanie kilku wampirów grasujących po mieście, bądź co bądź, zwykłe, tradycyjne polowanie było lepsze i zwyczajnie prostsze niż odzyskiwanie duszy młodszego brata.

Nie oznaczało to jednak ani długich spacerów po plaży, ani spokojnego popijania herbatki, może trochę dlatego, że nie mieli z kim tego robić, a może trochę dlatego, że mimo wszelkich pozorów sprawa nie była taka zwyczajna.

Po tym jak wczoraj razem z Sammym wbili się w garnitury, wsiedli do Impali i pojechali w odpowiednie miejsce Ann Arbor udało im się dowiedzieć, że ofiarami byli losowi, zupełnie niezwiązani ze sobą ludzie, oraz, że według świadka sprawcy mieli wyglądać identycznie jak główni bohaterowie Zmierzchu.

Fakt, faktem, na początku myśleli, że to skrót myślowy i nastolatce chodzi o coś, co wyssało jej znajomych, a potem dało nogę.

Mylili się. Przez dobre dwadzieścia minut zawzięcie mówiła, że para faktycznie wyglądała jak postaci z popularnej sagi, a bracia, mimo całego sceptycyzmu zaczynali nabierać podejrzeń.

Ich skojarzenie od razu spoczęło na shapeshifterach, klasycznych wampirach po operacjach plastycznych albo czymś, co Dean zdążył ochrzcić shapevampem.


	2. 2. Laugh, I Nearly Died

Mijały dni, a Winchesterowie nie byli ani o krok bliżej rozwiązania sprawy niż na początku, od razu po przybyciu, zaraz po przesłuchaniu świadka.   
Dean zaczynał się niecierpliwić, a Sam chyba popadał w mały obłęd, nienawidził zastojów takich jak ten. Za dużo wtedy myślał, o wszystkim, zarówno o pierdołach pokroju tego, ile pestycydów było w obiedzie ale też o rzeczach ciężkich, takich jak śmierć Jess albo te momenty kiedy jako kilkunastolatek zastanawiał się czy ojcu tym razem uda się wrócić, czy nie.   
Nie było też tak, że nie mieli nic z własnej winy, o nie, zdążyli już przekopać kilka ksiąg, kupę stron w internecie, przejrzeć akta policyjne, zobaczyć ciało, a nawet w akcie desperacji zadzwonić do Bobbyego.   
I nic. Nadal ich znajomość sprawy była bliska zeru, i byli bliscy załamania, kiedy półprzytomny Łoś wysłuchał w policyjnym radiu, że Taylor Lautner właśnie zagryzł jakąś dziewczynę i uciekł z jej sercem w dłoni.   
Dłuższą chwilę zajęło młodszemu z braci wyłapanie powiązania, a potem dotarło do niego, że odgrywana przez Lautnera postać to kolejny bohater serii dla nastolatków, kiedy tylko połączył fakty natychmiast zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej i zdzielił Deana poduszką w głowę, tym samym dając mu do zrozumienia, że już czas skończyć drzemkę.   
Tym samym, przerwał, toczącą się właśnie w głowie brata bitwę na dominację którą toczył z Castielem. A ten, z jednej strony cieszył się z zakończenia wizji, a z drugiej, nie chciał przyznać, nawet przed samym sobą, że odgrywające się w jego jaźni sceny coraz bardziej zaczynają mu się podobać.   
Niespełna dziesięć minut zajęło im zjawienie się na miejscu wypadku, okazało się jednak, że było to o dziesięć minut za długo.   
Po sprawcy nie było ani śladu, no, może oprócz rozszarpanego ciała, a Dean już widział oczami wyobraźni jak miejscowy komendant opisuje zdarzenie jako "niefortunny atak zwierzęcia" i odkłada akta na najwyższą półkę, zarezerwowaną dla spraw bez wyjaśnienia.  
Póki co nie mięli czego tutaj szukać, dlatego po niezbyt owocnej próbie przesłuchania świadków zawiedzeni bracia wpakowali swoje tyłki na przednie siedzenia czarnego Chevroleta i zahaczając o bar z burgerami, które zjedli w ramach pocieszenia, ponownie udali się do motelu.   
***  
Sam, jak to miał w zwyczaju, jako pierwszy wparował do pomieszczenia, uprzednio otwierając drzwi łokciem i żywo gestykulując, jednocześnie dyskutując z Deanem odnośnie tego, czy lepszy jest Doctor House, czy Doctor Who.   
Wchodził tyłem, dlatego nie zarejestrował dziwnego faktu, że pomieszczenie nie jest puste.   
Na jednym z niewygodnych, przedpotopowych foteli siedział niesamowicie wyprostowany Castiel.  
W jego wizycie może i nie byłoby nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że nie dawał braciom znaku życia już ponad miesiąc, a tuż za nim, stał Balthazar, który, jak było powszechnie wiadomo, powinien być martwy, a jego naczynie powinno znajdować się w znaczącym momencie procesu rozkładu tkanek. Wiadomo też było, że to właśnie Cas zabił swojego przyjaciela, a znajomość tego faktu tylko potęgowała niezręczność zaistniałej sytuacji.   
Fakt faktem, jeżeli Sam mógł czuć się nie komfortowo, to Dean, któremu właśnie przeleciały przed oczami wszystkie sceny rodzajowe które ostatnimi czasy zaistniały w jego głowie i właśnie walczył z okropnym rumieńcem zawstydzenia, właśnie osiągał apogeum zawstydzenia i dezorientacji. Oczywiście, nikomu nie powiedział o swoich snach, jednak cholera wiedziała czy te skrzydlate skurczybyki nie umiały odczytywać myśli.   
Albo chociaż emocji.   
Albo tego i tego.   
Niezależnie od wariantu, Dean miałby przesrane i chyba nigdy w życiu więcej odważyłby się na spojrzenie w te przerażająco błękitne oczy Jimmyego Novaka, aka Castiela.   
W pokoju zaczynała zalegać nieprzyjemna cisza, a Deanowi wydawało się, że coś ciężkiego ściska mu płuca i blokuje dopływ tlenu.   
Całą sytuację uratował Cas, który, pomimo całego swojego nieobycia, chyba już wiedział kiedy cisza jest zbyt niezręczna aby przeciągać ją dalej.   
\- Witajcie - Powiedział, tym swoim głosem starego alkoholika, który u każdego innego brzmiałby udawanie i śmiesznie.   
\- Znowu to robisz - Wypalił w odpowiedzi Sam, któremu nagle zapaliły się w oczach niebezpieczne ogniki.   
\- Robię....co? - Wyraźnie zawahał się ex-boży pachoł.   
\- Wpadasz tu, jak gdyby nigdy nic, mimo że wyraźnie zignorowałeś setki naszych wezwań, mówisz to swoje oklepane "Witajcie" i myślisz, że nie wiemy, że jesteś tu tylko dlatego, bo czegoś potrzebujesz, a ja mogę się założyć, że ma to związek z twoim zombie przyjacielem. - Warknął na jednym wydechu Łoś, młodszy z Winchesterów był ewidentnie zły i jeszcze bardziej raziła go bierność Deana, który tylko stał jak kretyn i gapił się na dwóch aniołów jak na objawienie Świętej Teresy.   
\- Hej, mały-wielki kolego, nie denerwuj się tak, pamiętaj, że złość piękności szkodzi, a ty i tak nie masz wiele do stracenia. Też jestem zdziwiony, okej? Jednego dnia jestem sobie w niebycie, a drugiego siedzę na tyłku, na zimnej ławce, w cholernej Karolinie Północnej, myślisz, że tylko ty jesteś tu zdezorientowany? - Odparł Balthazar, swoim na pozór spokojnym głosem, który jednak był doprawiony taką ilością jadu, że już jedna trzecia powaliłaby słonia. - I żeby była jasność, Cas nie jest waszym cholernym Hermesem, nie ważne jak bardzo zażyłe relacje towarzyszą waszym spotkaniom. - Dodał po chwili namysłu, a Dean czuł jak jego twarz powoli zamienia się w jedną, wielką, purpurową plamę.   
W tej samej chwili, Sam zapisał sobie w swoim niewidzialnym notatniku we wnętrzu mózgu żeby dokładniej wybadać o co konkretnie chodzi w relacjach Destiela, jak to miał w zwyczaju nazywać starszego brata i anioła w ciemnowłosym naczyniu, które chyba można było śmiało z nim identyfikować.   
Wiedział, że między nimi teoretycznie nic nie było i być nie powinno, miał jednak jakieś dziwne przeczucie (zagwarantowane przez swój szósty zmysł młodszego brata) odnośnie tego, że nie jest to zwykła przyjaźń, tym bardziej po tym jak kilkukrotnie przyłapał Deana na mamrotaniu jak mantrę ''Cas, Cas, Cas..'' do poduszki i usłyszał kilka tekstów Castiela o ''zażyłych więziach''.   
\- Wystarczy, Balthazar, wystarczy.. - Uspokoił przyjaciela Cas - Mają rację, to też moja wina, nie powinienem znikać na tak długi czas, przepraszam. - W tym momencie bracia Winchester mogli przysiąc, że usta Balthazara przybrały kształt wielkiego okrągłego ''O'' - Mieliście też rację, potrzebuję waszej pomocy, nie wiem kto jest w stanie przywrócić do życia anioła, ani w jakim celu to robi, mam jednak wrażenie, że nie zrobił tego tylko z tęsknoty do ciętych żartów Balthazara.   
\- No taaak... - Deanowi stopniowo wracała mowa - I co my mamy z tym zrobić? Nie znamy się na waszych sprawach... no wiesz, tam... na górze


	3. 3. Yesterday Is Here

\- Wiem, Dean, dlatego wasza trójka tu zostanie i zajmie się tym.. no, tym co teraz robicie - Sam mógł przysiąc, że Castiel położył jakiś dziwny nacisk na imię jego brata, oraz, że to był pierwszy raz kiedy aniołowi zdarzyło się zająknąć.   
Nie minęła nawet dobra minuta, kiedy cała trójka usłyszała łopot skrzydeł i Casa już z nimi nie było. Wszyscy troje, z minami dzieci, którym powiedziano, że właśnie odwołano Wigilię, albo że jednak nie dostaną upragnionego szczeniaczka gapili się na siebie nawzajem z bezbrzeżnym zdziwieniem, a niesamowita wściekłość, która zawitała w całych organizmach obydwóch Winchesterów już chwilę później, z oczywistych przyczyn musiała zostać przelana na, bądź co bądź, niewinnego Balthazara, który w naturalnym geście rozpoczął samoobronę.   
\- Dobra dzieciaki, wyjaśnijmy coś sobie, skoro wuja Cassie kazał siedzieć nam tu na tyłkach, to będziemy siedzieć tu na tyłkach, i tak nie mam nic ciekawszego do roboty, a wam coś nie idzie z tą sprawą, a poza tym, i tak pewnie Cas już wymyślił jakiś sigil albo inną cholerę żeby mnie tu udupić, a więc, słoneczka wy promieniste, co już wiecie?   
Mimo wielkiej początkowej niechęci i paru niechętnych spojrzeniach, po krótkiej naradzie bracia postanowili zdradzić Baltowi, jak uparcie mówił o aniele Dean, szczegóły, których, jak się okazało podczas opowieści Sama, mają żałośnie mało. W tak zwanym międzyczasie młodszy z Winchesterów zapisał z swoim mentalnym notesie, żeby dowiedzieć się, albo chociaż spróbować, tego, co najwyraźniej zmieniło się z Boskich Szeregach, nie chciało mu się wierzyć, w to że Balthazar od tak zgodził się na to, co kazał mu zrobić Cas, tym bardziej, że z Baltem miał już wcześniej styczność i według jego opinii Skrzydlaty nie należał do tego rodzaju istot, które dawały sobą rządzić byle komu. Kiedy Sam skończył mówić bracia spodziewali się bardziej ekspresyjnej reakcji, czegoś w rodzaju histerycznego śmiechu albo chociaż wrednego uśmiechu czy komentarza, tymczasem dostali tylko wzruszenia ramion i zrezygnowane opadnięcia na wielki fotel, który pojawił się znikąd. Anioł popatrzył chwilę przed siebie, jakby nie widząc braci, a oni doszli do wniosku, że pewnie łapał fale z Anielskiego Radia, chwilę potem jednak wrócił do żywych i przywołał wielką, oprawioną w skórę księgę, którą od razu zaczął wertować, oraz kieliszek czegoś, co wyglądało jak wino, ale cholera go wiedziała czy to nie na przykład krew dziewicy.   
Mijał czas, a cała trójka stłoczona w pokoju motelowym wyłożonym tapetą w zielone kwiaty usilnie próbowała znaleźć powiązania między pop-kulturalnymi postaciami a całkowicie realną zbrodnią.   
Powiedzieć, że szło im słabo, to jak powiedzieć, że Kim Kardashian ma normalny tyłek. Szło im tragicznie, aż do momentu, w którym do ich uszu dotarł szum, a potem kolejny komunikat z policyjnego radia, który tym razem miał mówić o mężczyźnie w dziwnym stroju, który zabił dwanaście osób na obrzeżach miasta, wykrzykując przy tym ''Pokłońcie się przed Lordem Voldemortem, szlamy'', a z kijka, który komendant sarkastycznie nazwał różdżką, faktycznie udawało mu się strzelać autentycznymi zaklęciami i urokami. Mimo, że bracia widzieli i słyszeli w swoim życiu wiele dziwnych rzeczy, w najśmielszych snach nie mogliby oczekiwać, że cholerny antagonista Harryego Pottera pojawi się na ich drodze.   
Pomimo absurdalnego charakteru zaistniałej sytuacji bracia postanowili, że pojadą na miejsce zdarzenia, a Balthazar z widoczną dezaprobatą ogłosił, że nigdzie się nie rusza, bo i nie ma po co.   
Ku kolejnemu już tego dnia zawodowi Winchesterów, Skrzydlaty miał rację, akurat w momencie, w którym Dean próbował zawiązać krawat, a Sam buty, dobiegł ich kolejny szmer i usłyszeli, że napastnik po prostu się zdematerializował, zniknął, wcięło go czy jakkolwiek można by nazwać fakt, że najpierw zastrzelił magicznym patykiem dwóch policjantów, a potem już go nie widzieli. Mimo wszystko Winchesterowie postanowili ruszyć tyłki i chociaż zobaczyć ciała w kostnicy, niestety, jak się okazało, na wyniki sekcji musieli poczekać co najmniej do następnego dnia. Speszeni i zawiedzeni, już drugi raz tego dnia wrócili do motelowego pokoju, a potem, nie mówiąc nic Balthazarowi, którego pozycja nie zmieniła się ani odrobinę, a jedyną zmianę stanowiło to, że miał w dłoni inną księgę, niż wtedy gdy wychodzili, zrezygnowani rzucili się spać.   
***   
Minęło kilka spokojnych dni, w których jedyne do czego doszli to, to że zabici rzekomym zaklęciem faktycznie nie mięli na sobie żadnych innych obrażeń, zmian chemicznych w organizmie czy innego cholerstwa. Po prostu umarli, od tak, bez żadnej przyczyny, jakby ich serca nagle stanęły w miejscu, a mózgi się wyłączyło.   
Opis idealnie pasował do definicji klątwy uśmiercającej z serii J.K. Rowling, a to tylko jeszcze bardziej zaniepokoiło zarówno braci, tak jak i Balthazara, który chyba zaczynał autentycznie angażować się w rozwiązanie sprawy.   
Castiel z kolei zniknął, po tym jak zostawił pod ich opieką przyjaciela więcej go nie widzieli.   
Sam był zły.   
Dean się martwił.   
Balthazar udawał, że go to nie obchodzi, ale bracia widzieli, jak wysłuchuje istotnych informacji na anielskim łączu, a zmarszczki na jego czole jeszcze bardziej się pogłębiają.   
A potem nastąpił przełom, którego żaden z nich nie mógł się spodziewać, bo powód całego zamieszania teoretycznie zginął na ich oczach, w sumie, Skrzydlaty, który siedział z nimi w jednym pokoju niby też umarł na ich oczach.   
Posłańcem radosnej nowiny okazał się, nie kto inny jak Cas, który, jeszcze bardziej rozczochrany niż zwykle, ale za to jak zwykle niespodziewanie zmaterializował się na środku powycieranej wykładziny.   
\- To Gabriel. – Rzucił tylko, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie.   
\- Ale że co Gabriel? – Palnął głupio Dean, który znowu miał problem z zachowaniem spokoju w obecności anioła, a ten tylko spokojnie na niego spojrzał i kontynuował.  
\- To on za tym stoi, za tymi atakami tutaj.  
\- Przepraszam bardzo, ale czy nasz ulubiony braciszek od zwiastowania i słodyczy nie powinien być martwy? – Dodał Balthazar, podnosząc wzrok znad truskawkowego szejka.   
\- Ta, tak samo jak i ty. – Odparował szybko Sam, dając tym samym znak Castielowi aby ten kontynuował swoje wyjaśnienia.   
\- No więc, widziałem go. W sumie to widziałem się z nim. Nie wiem jak to możliwe, ale w jednej chwili próbowałem szukać jakiejś pomocy w Niebie odnośnie waszej sytuacji, a w drugiej siedziałem na jakimś dachu, a Gabriel naprzeciwko mnie, nawet miał takiego samego szejka jak ty, Balthazar. Nie wyglądał jak jeden z potężnych archaniołów. Był smutny, a kiedy zapytałem o co chodzi, powiedział, że to dlatego, że jeszcze nie doszliście do faktu, że to właśnie on zabawia się postaciami z popkultury, chyba uznał to za coś oczywistego i nawet zabawnego. Nie wierzę, że chodziło tylko o to. Powiedział też, że powinniśmy szykować się na zmiany i najlepiej go nie szukać. A potem zniknął, a ja zostałem sam na tym głupim dachu i dalej patrzyłem na to wielkie Detroit. - Kiedy Skrzydlaty skończył przemowę, Deana jako pierwsze uderzyło to, jak swobodnie wypowiadał się anioł, co, jak mu się zdało było zasługą tego ile czasu spędzał z nim i Sammym. Jako następną zobaczył niesamowicie bladą twarz młodszego brata i błyszczące oczy, zdradzające jego podekscytowanie, do którego nigdy normalnie by się nie przyznał. Jako ostatnie, być może najważniejsze, jego mózg zakodował, że cholerny Gabriel, ten, który pomógł im z Apokalipsą jest jak najbardziej żywy, realny i mimo jego wyraźnego zakazu, Winchester obiecał sobie, że znajdą go, jak najszybciej będzie się dało.


	4. 4. Waiting Game

Sam musiał się przejść.   
Ewidentnie potrzebował tlenu, dlatego nie tłumacząc się przed pozostałymi chwycił kurtkę w swoją wielką dłoń i wyszedł na chłodne wieczorne powietrze. To co właśnie usłyszał było koszmarnie, boleśnie wręcz nierealne, a jednak miało być prawdą.   
Mimo wszystko, Sam w każdy możliwy sposób odpychał, albo starał się odpychać, od siebie myśl, że mógłby mu się podobać facet. Albo anioł w ciele faceta. Albo anioł udający nordyckiego boga w ciele faceta. W zaistniałej sytuacji wszystkie te opcje zlewały się w jedno i można było opisać je w jednym słowie: Gabriel.   
Tak naprawę to młodszy z Łowców nie miał pojęcia, czemu akurat on, czemu ten, który się z nim tak perfidnie zabawiał, uśmiercając na jego oczach Deana setki razy. Po prostu.   
Tak było, a on nie wiedział co z tym zrobić. Tak samo jak nie wiedział co ma ze sobą zrobić, kiedy Archanioł zginął.   
W jego mniemaniu na tamten moment stracił za dużo, żeby móc się jeszcze tym przejmować, okazało się jednak, że kiedy tylko wyruszyli w drogę odstawiając zdezorientowaną Kali do jakiegoś motelu, dopadła go straszliwa melancholia, prawie że depresja, zdarzyło mu się nawet kilkukrotnie rozpłakać.   
Powiedzieć, że było mu wstyd to mało. Tak samo jak powiedzieć, że czuł się zażenowany swoimi uczuciami, dlatego mimo wszystko śmierć Gabriela dała mu możliwość odcięcia się od tego całego tematu.  
A teraz ON wrócił.   
Łoś nie wiedział czy skakać pod niebo czy usiąść na ławce, którą właśnie mijał i zacząć płakać jak mała dziewczynka.   
***  
W tym samym momencie Dean bezładnie padł na łóżko i próbował poukładać sobie w głowie fakty, które właśnie zaistniały.   
Cholerny Gabriel żył, a on musiał go znaleźć, tego był pewien.  
Nie wiedział jeszcze jak to zrobi. Ani kiedy.   
Wiedział, że zrobi.  
Żeby tego było mało, Sam niemalże wybiegł z pokoju i zostawił go z dwoma Skrzydlatymi, którzy teraz wymieniali informacje, które mogłyby okazać się chociaż w jakimś stopniu istotne i powiązane ze sprawą.   
***  
Gabriel nie był typem grzecznego synka, fakt, może nie dorównywał Lucyferowi, ale nie był też jak Michael czy Raphael.   
Prawdę mówiąc, to jego bracia chyba czasami mieli go za pajacującego kretyna, który trzyma z Lucim kiedy dzielą się na drużyny.   
Nie mieli racij.  
Ani w jednej ani w drugiej kwestii.   
Gabe był z nich chyba najsprytniejszy, ale był też tchórzem, ulotnił się kiedy tylko zaczęło się robić gorąco i zrobił z siebie nordyckiego Lokiego, odprawiając tym samym oryginalne bóstwo na bezterminowe wakacje.   
A jeśli chodzi o trzymanie z Gwiazdą Zaranną... no cóż.   
W tej sprawie Gabriel już vel Trickster wolał się nie udzielać. Co tu dużo mówić, przerosło go to. Nie był w stanie opowiedzieć się za którąś ze stron.   
A potem? Potem Winchesterowie go do tego zmotywowali.  
Umarł.  
Raz postanowił, że się postawi, ten jeden jedyny raz tak wylewnie chciał bronić swoich przekonań i pokazać bratu, co jest sensem ich istnienia.   
Lucyfer go zabił.   
A potem wrócił. Do teraz nie wiedział jakim cudem, ale był tu, od kilku dni niespiesznie przemierzał ulice Detroit, kiedy nagle na chwilę stracił panowanie nad swoim naczyniem i znalazł się w biurze, które znał aż za dobrze.  
Biurze Ojca.  
Biurze Boga.   
Nie było go tam jednak, na mahoniowym stole leżała tylko kartka, a na niej jeden z czterech pierścieni, każdy z archaniołów, on i jego bracia, wszyscy dostali takie same.   
Swoją drogą, Gabriel był pewien, że zaginęły.  
Nie myśląc jednak długo Skrzydlaty podniósł kartkę do oczu i zaczął zagłębiać się w pierwsze, od tysiącleci, skierowane do niego słowa płynące od ojca.

‘’Mój Synu, Gabrielu  
Nadchodzą zmiany. Potrzebuję Was, Ciebie, Twoich braci,   
Wszystkich Aniołów ze wszystkich chórów, które tylko uda Ci się zwerbować  
Mianuję Cię moim namiestnikiem, od dzisiaj możesz się tak tytułować  
Nie Michael, nie Raphael, tylko właśnie ty,  
Ufam, że mnie nie zawiedziesz.   
Będę Cię obserwował, niedługo znowu się z Tobą skontaktuję. 

PS. Koniecznie załóż pierścień, umożliwi Ci kontakt z braćmi.’’  
Gabriel poczuł jak uchodzi z niego całe pozytywne nastawienie. Tatuś nawet nie raczył wyjaśnić czegokolwiek. Nie powiedział o co mu chodzi. Nie przeprosił, za kilkunastowiekową nieobecność. Nic. Typowy On.   
Gabe przynajmniej wiedział, że to Ojczulek wyciągnął go z nicości. Wiedział nawet, że w jakimś konkretnym celu, nie do końca dla niego jasnym, ale zawsze. Chociaż tego się dzisiaj dowiedział.   
Z drugiej strony był ciekawy czemu to akurat jego Bóg wyróżnił.   
Z kolejnej strony uświadomił sobie, że skoro wrócił on, zapewne wielkie wejście smoka zaliczył też Raphael i teraz totalnie zdezorientowany kręci się gdzieś po ziemi. Wątpił, żeby Ojciec fatygował się do tłumaczenia całej zaistniałej sprawy więcej niż raz.   
Z jeszcze jednej, chyba już ostatniej strony, po chwilowym przemyśleniu sytuacji, okazało się, że całą tą zabawę musi zacząć od wyciągnięcia Lucyfera i Michaela z Klatki. Ciekawe czy już zwariowali? Chociaż nie, oni zawsze byli chociaż trochę szaleni.   
W takim wypadku... co z Winchesterami? Oni i jego bracia wrócą co batalii o swoje ciała? Nie, to byłoby głupie i nieprzemyślane. Bracia, zarówno jedni jak i drudzy byli zbytnio przydatni, żeby Bóg mógł odpuścić sobie udział którychś z nich na swojej wielkiej imprezie.   
***  
W tym samym czasie, kilka pięter niżej, Crowley siedział na swoim wielkim, czarnym tronie z nogą założoną na nogę i słuchał niesamowicie szczegółowej relacji agentów swojego wywiadu.  
Spokojnie mieszał niesamowicie mocną kawę, a na jego usta wypływał grymas, który chyba można było uznać za parodię uśmiechu. Wyraz twarzy Króla Piekieł nie dotarł jednak do jego oczu.  
W głowie demona rozpoczynała się chłodna kalkulacja. Co może z czego mieć.  
Na tą chwilę, wydawało mu się, że albo zyska, albo straci wszystko co udało mu się do tej pory zbudować.   
A myślał, że poszukiwania Roweny to najgorsze co mogło mu się zdarzyć w tym roku.   
Bycie Władcą Piekła nie było aż takie fajne i wygodne jak mu się na początku zdawało.  
Trudno. Jak to mówią, lepiej niech będzie ci źle kiedy jesteś królem niż żebrakiem.   
Ex Fergus pocieszył się tą myślą, odprawił agentów i zatopił się w planach na najbliższy czas.


	5. 5. It Will Come Back

Sam wrócił do motelu bardzo późno w nocy.  
Bardzo pijany.  
Bardzo zły.  
Bardzo smutny.  
Bardzo rozbity.  
Młodszy z Winchesterów był w lekkim dole, jeśli można nazwać tak stan, w którym aktualnie się znajdował. Łoś nie do końca wiedział czemu to wszystko aż tak nim wstrząsnęło, nie mógł na to jednak poradzić zupełnie nic, dlatego w akcie ostatecznej kapitulacji, jeszcze w ubraniach, śmierdząc wypitym alkoholem i zadymionym pubem, rzucił się twarzą w poduszkę i zasnął niespokojnym, urywanym snem.   
Miał wrażenie, że nie minęła nawet godzina od kiedy padł na łóżko i zniknął ze świata żywych, musiał się jednak mylić, bo kiedy tylko uchylił powieki jego oczy zostały porażone śmiertelnie jasnym, słonecznym światłem. Sam nie obudził się jednak bez powodu, z objęć snu wyrwało go coś, co każdy normalny nazwałby kłótnią kochanków, jednak młodemu łowcy to określenie mimo wszystko nie chciało przejść przez gardło.   
Nawet to mentalne.   
***  
Na ten moment Dean wiedział dwie rzeczy, a mianowicie: jego młodszy brat to kretyn, który wieczorem poprzedniego dnia poszedł cholera wie gdzie, wrócił o godzinie chorej nawet jak na ich standardy, a teraz spał jak przerośnięty dzieciak, a druga, to to, że Castiel chyba pierwszy raz od kiedy go poznał podniósł na niego dzisiaj głos. W sumie to pierwszy raz podniósł głos na kogokolwiek, a to, że tą osobą był właśnie on, Dean Winchester, to inna sprawa.   
Jeśli dodać do siebie takie części składniowe takie jak to, że starszy z braci spał może trzy godziny, przez resztę czasu martwiąc się o Sama i myśląc jak znaleźć Gabriela, oraz to, że nie znalazł nic do jedzenia i skończyła im się kawa, z prostego rachunku można było dowiedzieć się, że dla Deana ten poranek jest stracony, a jego humor będzie poniżej normy.  
Do tego wszystkiego Winchester postanowił przemeldować Balthazara do pokoju obok, bo nie mógł znieść jego nietypowego spokoju i tego, że nawet kartki w księgach przewracał bez używania rąk. Naprawdę był w stanie dużo znieść. Serio.   
Jednak Skrzydlaty prawie że szczelnie zamknięty w swoim umyśle nie był tym, z czym chciał mieć do czynienia od razu po otworzeniu rano oczu.  
A teraz musiał się martwić, czy Anioł w przymusowej kozie nagle nie zechce jednak zmienić planów i od tak sobie zniknąć.  
Cholera go wiedziała.   
***  
Castiel chyba za dużo czasu spędzał z Winchesterami.   
Był zły i chyba zazdrosny. Tak zwyczajnie i po ludzku. Wcześniej nawet nie wiedział, że to możliwe.   
A jednak.   
Cholerny Dean Winchester wzmagał w Aniele sprzeczne uczucia, a jego naczynie dziwnie reagowało na obecność Łowcy.  
Było źle.   
Boży słudzy nie powinni nawet myśleć o takich rzeczach. To nie wypadało.   
Nie mógł.  
Nie miał na to czasu.  
A z drugiej strony... te niesamowicie, wręcz toksycznie zielone oczy go pochłaniały, a on mógłby spędzić całą resztę wieczności na gapieniu się w nie.   
Nie rozumiał tego. Nawet nie wiedział jak interpretować uczucia i myśli, które bezwiednie przepływały mu przez głowę, tylko po to, żeby potem stłoczyć się pod sklepieniem z czarnych włosów.   
Nic z tego nie wynikało.   
To tylko wzmagało frustrację Skrzydlatego.   
Cała ta sytuacja musiała się tak skończyć. Pokłócił się z Deanem, chociaż w zaistniałej sytuacji, pokłócił to chyba było zbyt lekkie słowo. Nie, oni się nie kłócili, oni powiesili na sobie nawzajem wszystkie psy świata i zwyzywali od najgorszych.   
Aż Castiel krzyknął, kazał Deanowi się zamknąć i powiedział coś czego teraz niesamowicie żałował, chyba żałował już w momencie wypowiadania tamtych słów.   
''Zamknij się Dean, czego nie rozumiesz w tym, że od zawsze byłeś tylko małym pionkiem w wielkiej grze, nie liczysz się ani ty, ani twój brat.''   
A potem dodał coś, co chyba połamało Winchesterowi serce, bo mimo, że wyraz jego twarzy pozostawał z kamienia, oczy niebezpiecznie zaszły mu mgłą.  
''Na tą chwilę dla mnie mógłbyś zginąć. Jeśli nie ty, znajdzie się ktoś inny. Byłbym głupcem, myśląc inaczej.''  
Cas niewiele myśląc, ani nie oczekując reakcji w trybie natychmiastowym przeniósł się na dach najwyższego budynku w Nowym Jorku.   
Stał tam i patrzył.  
Myślał nad tym, że faktycznie, chyba jest największym głupcem bożego stworzenia, bo mimo tego, co powiedział, dałby się oblać świętym olejem i podpalić, tylko za niego, za Deana Winchestera.   
Nie powiedział mu tego jednak i nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek się na to zdobędzie.   
Nie mógł tego zrobić, skoro nawet nie umiał zinterpretować tego, co czuł.   
Nie mógł tego zrobić, bo nie wiedział, jak zareaguje Winchester.   
Nie mógł tego zrobić, bo nie wypadało.  
Nie mógł tego zrobić również i może głównie dlatego, że bał się go stracić. 

***  
Gabriel obserwował wszystko z boku, po drodze myśląc jak werbować Skrzydlatych z powrotem na stronę Boga, którego większość nigdy nawet nie widziała na oczy, i który zawieruszył się gdzieś wieki temu.   
Potencjalnie problematyczna sytuacja.   
Zastanawiał się też jak przekonać Michaela i Lucyfera żeby nie zniszczyli Świata, zaraz po tym, gdy wypuści ich z przybytku szczęścia, w którym obydwoje przebywali już od całkiem długiego czasu.  
To też było potencjalnie problematyczne.   
Martwiła go też ta cała sprawa z Łosiem. Gabriel nigdy nie był romantykiem i nie roztkliwiał się nad takimi rzeczami, ale on miał coś takiego w sobie, co niesamowicie ciągnęło do niego Archanioła.   
Dlatego właśnie całą poprzednią noc spędził na śledzeniu Winchestera w swojej niewidzialnej postaci i dyskretnie usuwając z jego drogi wszystkie dziewczyny ''w sam raz na raz''.   
Nie żeby był zazdrosny.   
Prawdę mówiąc, Skrzydlaty chwilę się zawahał, myśląc, że to może zbytnie naruszenie prywatności, po chwili jednak doszedł do wniosku, że go to nie obchodzi następnie usadowił swój niewidzialny tyłek na fotelu w motelowym pokoju braci i zaczął ostentacyjnie wgapiać się w śpiącego Winchestera.  
Doświadczył nawet kłótni małżeńskiej Deana i Castiela, postanawiając, że będzie dobrym starszym bratem i porozmawia z Cassiem o jego problemach małżeńskich. Nie chciał tego jednak robić teraz, niech się dzieciak namyśli, a i niech zostawi Winchestera na razie samego ze sobą, bo tamten usiadł do komputera z miną rasowego mordercy. Ciekawe, że przed chwilą prawie płakał.   
Mimo wszystko, ludzkie uczucia i reakcje nadal czasami go zaskakiwały.   
Swoją drogą, w momencie, w którym Sam poszedł umyć zęby, a Gabe się nudził i całkiem przypadkiem zerknął na ekran laptopa starszego z braci i zrozumiał, że tamten usilnie próbował go odnaleźć, szukając jakiegokolwiek znaku albo podpowiedzi, a tymczasem on we własnej osobie stał metr za nim i gapił się na jego młodszego brata jak gwałciciel na ofiarę.   
Nie żeby był niemiły, ale absurd zaistniałej sytuacji koszmarnie go rozbawił, a on, mimo woli zaczął się w głos śmiać.  
To był błąd.   
Musiał się rozproszyć, bo następną rzeczą, którą usłyszał, był zduszony głos Sama wychodzącego z łazienki z ręcznikiem przewieszonym przez ramię.  
\- Gabe? - wypalił tylko Łoś i stał gapiąc się przed siebie jakby właśnie odebrano mu wszystkie szare komórki.   
Ups. Chyba wpadł.


	6. 6. Between

Samowi już wydawało się, że uspokoił ciało i umysł, że najpierw alkohol, potem sen, a na szarym końcu kawa i prysznic oczyściły jego i otoczenie.   
Faktycznie może i by tak było, gdyby nie to, że kiedy z wyjątkowo pozytywnym nastawieniem i jeszcze różowymi od gorąca policzkami wyparował z łazienki, zobaczył to, czego nie mógł się tam spodziewać nawet w najśmielszych marzeniach.   
Gabriel.  
Stał na środku ich wynajmowanego pokoju i śmiał się w głos. Tak zwyczajnie i beztrosko jakby wcale nie umarł, a to była scena rodem z każdej ich wspólnej soboty.   
Zanim zdążył się opanować z jego gardła wyrwało się jedno, prawie urwane, zduszone ''Gabe'', wystarczyło to jednak, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę Archanioła, który stopniowo przestawał się śmiać, a kiedy dotarło do niego, co się właśnie stało i że Sam gapi się na niego prawie że ze szczęką przybitą do ziemi, jakby stracił rezon i cały wcześniejszy humor go opuścił. 

***  
Dean był zły, rozżalony i nie wiedział czy bardziej chciał się rozpłakać czy komuś przywalić. W sumie jedna i druga opcja była żałosna ale powinna skutecznie dać chwilowe ukojenie.  
Ostatecznie wybrał trzecią z opcji, najmniej z nich inwazyjną. Usiadł przed laptopem z mocno zaciśniętymi ustami i gniotąc tekturowy kubek po kawie, którą przyniósł mu Cas, chwilę przed ich niezbyt przyjemną rozmową.   
Jak to miał w zwyczaju w sytuacjach takich jak ta, odcinał się od wszystkiego naokoło i rzucał w wir systematycznie znajdowanych przez siebie informacji. Tym razem nie było inaczej, dlatego nie od razu dotarło do niego, co rozgrywa się za jego plecami.   
Kiedy jednak dotarło do niego, że zbity z tropu Gabriel i Sam z dziwną mieszanką uczuć wymalowaną na twarzy, których widzi to nie halucynacje, poczuł się jakby ktoś zdzielił go między oczy.   
Na domiar złego akurat w tym momencie Balthazar właśnie postanowił wrócić do świata żywych i właśnie nie wiadomo jak i skąd zmaterializował się na krańcu jednego z łóżek. 

***  
Cisza.  
Nikt nic nie mówi.  
Jeszcze głębsza cisza.  
Niesamowity dyskomfort.   
Cała czwórka gapi się na siebie nawzajem.  
Cisza trwa.  
Gabrielowi wydaje się, że jeszcze chwila i pod naciskiem ich spojrzeń połamią mu się żebra.   
Dean nadal nie wie co o tym myśleć i czy nie zabić Gabriela.  
Balthazar jest niesamowicie skonfundowany, chociaż chyba się cieszy.  
Sam ma dość tej ciszy, dlatego postanawia ją przerwać i mówi pierwsze co przychodzi mu do głowy.  
\- Jak długo tu jesteś? - Jego głos jest zadziwiająco opanowany, a twarz przestaje wyrażać cokolwiek, Gabriela to martwi, myślał, że Łoś bardziej ekspresyjnie zareaguje na jego powrót zza grobu.   
\- Co masz na myśli? - Odpowiada jednak, unosząc lewą brew do góry.   
\- Tu, w tym pokoju, nie udawaj kretyna Gabriel. - Wtrąca się Dean, mimo, że nikt nie zapraszał go do tej, mimo wszystko głębszej rozmowy.  
\- Od momentu kiedy Sam tu wczoraj wrócił. - Wyrzuca z siebie Archanioł dobrze kryjąc zażenowanie za cyniczną maską przybraną na twarz.   
\- A wcześniej? - Zapytał znowu starszy z Winchesterów.  
\- Co wcześniej? - Archanioł nadal próbował udawać, że wcale nie śledził młodszego z braci.  
\- Gabriel! - Krzyknęli naraz Balthazar i Sam, a ww Gabe złamał się pod spojrzeniem Łosia i zaczął mówić.   
\- Czy ja wiem.. w sumie to byłem tam gdzie Sam od jego wyjścia, no dobra, może trochę go śledziłem, ale tylko trochę! - Próbował bronić się Skrzydlaty.  
\- Przepraszam, Cie, kurwa, bardzo, czy ty sobie z nami w kulki lecisz? - Wycedził Dean, któremu momentalnie zmienił się nastrój. - Szukaliśmy cię, Sam poszedł się napierdolić z twojego powodu, Balthazarowi też lekko odbiła szajba, a Casa gdzieś wcięło po kłótni zainicjowanej twoim tematem, czy ty jesteś poważny!?   
Gabriel nie powiedział nic. Nie sądził, że szukanie go spędza im wszystkim sen z powiek, w sumie, trochę mu to schlebiało, ale zrobiło mu się też głupio, szczególnie w momencie kiedy napotkał zawiedzione spojrzenie nadal skacowanego Sama.   
Sam. To imię tłukło mu się po głowie od momentu, w którym uświadomił sobie, że z powrotem żyje. Mimo wszystko nie sądził, żeby to on mógł być powodem wczorajszego załamania młodszego z braci.   
A jednak.   
Archanioł chciał zniknąć, zapaść się pod ziemię, albo po prostu znaleźć się na Malediwach z drinkiem w ręce w otoczeniu ładnych pań. W sumie całkiem poważnie zaczynał rozpatrywać ostatnią z opcji, kiedy znowu skrzyżował spojrzenia najpierw z Deanem, a potem z Samem.   
Po chwili namysłu stwierdził jednak, że wycieczka na Malediwy w trybie Last Minute to chyba nie jest zbyt mądre rozwiązanie.   
Nie żeby jakoś specjalnie uwielbiał Deana i jego przemowa dogłębnie ugodziła w jego serce. Onienie, tu chodziło tylko i wyłącznie o Łosia. No bo skoro sama wieść o jego pojawieniu się tak na niego zadziałała, co by zrobił gdyby Gabe teraz zniknął? Chyba wolał nie wiedzieć.  
***  
Mimo tego, co wydarzyło się niespełna dwie godziny wcześniej, Dean usilnie próbował modlić się do Castiela. Miał nadzieje, że uda mu się sprowadzić Anioła i że tamten będzie wiedzieć co zrobić w tym dziwnym impasie.   
Nie żeby przestał być na niego zły, co to to nie. Nadal był koszmarnie rozżalony i nie sądził żeby ten stan rzeczy miał się szybko zmienić.   
Potrzebował jednak pomocy, dlatego chwilowo postanowił odrzucić własną urazę i niemal histerycznie zaczął wołać Castiela w myślach.   
Zaczął odliczać.   
Liczył od 10 do 0 już po raz piąty, mimo, że początkowy czas, który dał Aniołowi to dziesięć krótkich sekund. W czasie ich trwania, tak jak i przez kolejne trzydzieści sekund, nie stało się nic.   
Winchester już miał w planach na najbliższą chwilę załamać się nerwowo, kiedy cała czwórka usłyszała łopot skrzydeł i prochowca, a ich oczom ukazał się Castiel z niesamowitym rozgardiaszem na głowie i karmazynowymi od podmuchów zimnego wiatru policzkami.   
Dean resztą siły woli utrzymał na twarzy obojętny wyraz i wyparł ze świadomości, że Cas wyglądał niesamowicie uroczo.   
Ta myśl była jednak tak nie na miejscu i była tak niemęska, że Winchester postanowił udawać sam przed sobą, że nigdy nie zaistniała w jego jaźni. 

***  
Cas nadal stał na tym cholernie wysokim dachu i gapił się przed siebie kiedy zaczął wyłapywać pojedyncze słowa z modlitwy Deana.   
No, o ile można było nazwać modlitwą paniczny zlepek słów, z których połowa to przekleństwa.  
Mniejsza z tym.  
Aniołowi na początku zdawało się, że to umysł robi mu jakiś nieśmieszny żart, albo ktoś zabawia się z jego głową.   
Błagania jednak nie ustawały, przybierały wręcz na sile.  
Skrzydlatemu wydało się, jakby właśnie wygrał milion na loterii, dlatego błyskawicznie postanowił zjawić się w motelu, w którym ostatni raz widział się z braćmi.  
Nie mógł się jednak spodziewać, że wpadnie w sam środek czegoś, co było najbardziej niezręczną sytuacją jaką zastał od dziesiątek lat.


	7. 7. Dreaming of You

Cas wpadł w sam środek kanciastego pseudo kręgu, na który składali się Winchesterowie i dwaj z jego własnych braci.   
Pierwszym, co rzuciło mu się w oczy był Dean, który siedząc na jednym z drewnianych krzeseł wydawał się być jakiś nieobecny i jakby skurczył się w sobie, miał zgarbione ramiona, a jego twarz miała kolor alabastru, tylko na policzkach odznaczały się piegi w niepoliczalnej nawet dla niego ilości. Anioł próbował nie patrzeć na Łowcę, nie chciał sam sobie dokładać bólu i bał się co może przypadkiem zobaczyć w tych toksycznie zielonych oczach, których nie umiał porównać do niczego innego.   
Skupił się więc na tym co widział bezpośrednio przed sobą.   
Gabriel. Co on tu robił do ciężkiej cholery? Przecież sam mówił, że będzie się trzymać z daleka.   
Według Anioła zjawienie się tutaj jego starszego brata nie miało w sobie ani krzty sensu i nie trzymało się kupy. Z drugiej strony, może to i dobrze, że nie znał prawdziwej przyczyny obecności Archanioła w motelowym pokoju.   
Balthazar z kolei przesunął się pod ścianę i wyciągną nogi przed siebie, tym samym brudząc czyjąś białą pościel.   
Normalnie pewnie już dawno dostałby za to opieprz, jednak w zaistniałej sytuacji nikogo jakoś szczególnie nie obchodził fakt dodatkowego prania, więc Skrzydlaty korzystał ile mógł.   
Castiel z kolei postanowił przeanalizować wszystkie składniowe, których doszukał się na przestrzeni tych paru sekund swojej obecności w pomieszczeniu. Prawdę mówiąc, nie rozumiał do końca czemu atmosfera jest aż tak grobowa i co się właściwie dzieje.   
A potem uświadomił sobie, że chyba tylko ślepy nie zauważyłby wyraźnego napięcia pomiędzy Gabrielem a Samem, które coraz bardziej rosło i rosło, a Aniołowi wydawało się jakby widział nad głową Winchestera zbierające się burzowe chmury.   
Dean po prostu miał zły dzień, a Balthazar jak to on, nie wtrącał się dopóki nikt nie zwrócił się bezpośrednio do niego. 

***   
Czas mijał, a żaden z zebranych nie miał nic sensownego do powiedzenia.   
W pokoju znowu zaległa niezręczna cisza z gatunku tych, których nie wiadomo jak się pozbyć.  
A potem do niego dotarło.  
Powinien wyjść.  
Wziąć Balthazara i jego brata, (imię Anioła tymczasowo nie chciało mu przejść przez gardło, albo nawet myśl) i się ulotnić.  
Prawdę mówiąc, nie do końca wiedział wiedział po co wezwał wiadomego Skrzydlatego, ale było to jedyne sensowne rozwiązanie które na tamtą chwilę pojawiło się w jego chyba niezbyt sprawnej w dni dzisiejszym mózgownicy. Albo podświadomie potrzebował go zobaczyć. Taka opcja też była całkiem możliwa.  
Wracając jednak do kwestii ulotnienia się z ich wspólnego pokoju, Dean myślał nad wymówką, a jego myśli były coraz głupsze.   
Zawsze mogli poudawać, że potrzebują soli, a cały worek w bagażniku to za mało, w końcu, przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, co nie.  
Albo powiedzieć, że chciałby kupić kawę, to nic, że niedawno wypił wielkie, wzmocnione podwójnym espresso, latte.   
O, albo mógł ich zapytać czy nie widzieli czegoś nowego ostatnio na Netflixie. Co z tego, że pewnie nawet nie wiedzieli, czym ten tajemniczy Netflix mógłby być.   
No i nijak to się miało do opuszczenia motelu.   
Wszystko jedno.   
Cała trójka musiała opuścić pokój albo najlepiej cały budynek, (Dean chyba wolał nie wchodzić w paradę młodszemu bratu rozmawiającemu z Archaniołem) i dobrze by było, gdyby zrobili to w trybie natychmiastowym.   
Deana zdziwił jego własny opóźniony czas reakcji, postanowił jednak działać i dać Samowi chwilę sam na sam ze Skrzydlatym Bożym odrzutem, z którym najwyraźniej miał sobie sporo do wyjaśnienia.   
Nie wiedział jednak jak rozegrać tą niewygodną sytuację, dlatego zdziwiła go niespodziewana pomoc ze strony biernego dotychczas Balthazara, który chyba też zaczynał czuć się niekomfortowo, albo jakimś cudem wyłapał z głowy Deana kolejne tego dnia paniczne rozważania, pt. ''co dalej? halo!!! pomocy!!! nie wiem co robić!!!''. Swoją drogą, Winchestera znowu zastanowił fakt Anielskiego odbierania, bądź nie odbierania, ludzkich myśli. Postanowił, że w jak najszybszej przyszłości kogoś o to zapyta.   
\- No, chłopaki, podobno w kawiarni niedaleko mają genialne muffiny, pójdziemy spróbować? - Rzucił Skrzydlaty na jednym wydechu jakby było mu wstyd za głupotę, która jako jedyna przyszła mu na myśl. W tym samym momencie, jeszcze podczas wypowiadania pytania Balthazar posłał Deanowi i Casowi morderczo-sugestywne spojrzenie, dając im do zrozumienia, że to ich jedyna szansa na strategiczny odwrót, którą tamci chcieli czy nie, mieli mieć w planach skrupulatnie wykorzystać.   
Sam obrzucił ich tylko niewidzącym spojrzeniem jednak policzki w kolorze cynobru zdradzały, że jego myśli krążyły wokół czegoś, ewentualnie kogoś zupełnie innego.   
Gabriel z kolei nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na ogólnie zaistniałe poruszenie na tej stosunkowo małej powierzchni, którą cała piątka mała aktualnie do dyspozycji i nadal gapił się przed siebie, w tylko sobie znany punkt, można było jednak śmiało podejrzewać, że wręcz pedantycznie analizuje wszystkie szwy i każde zagięcie materiału przy jednym z foteli stojących pod oknem.   
Pozostała trójka z nieszczęśliwymi minami, nie wymieniając między sobą nawet zdania pospiesznie się pożegnała i opuściła pokój, a Dean trzymał się jak najdalej od Castiela, uważając, żeby przypadkiem nie dotknąć Skrzydlatego chociaż skrawkiem materiału kurtki.   
***  
Zostali sami.  
On i Gabriel.  
Gabriel któremu tak bardzo chciał wszystko wypomnieć, wykrzyczeć mu w twarz, że miał czelność go zostawić i obwinić o to, że dał się tak beznadziejnie głupio zabić.   
Chciał dać mu do zrozumienia, że go zranił, mimo, że między nimi w czystej teorii nic nigdy nie było i być nie powinno.   
Powinien był to zrobić, ale nie umiał, dlatego teraz siedział tutaj jak ostatni łoś i gapił się przed siebie szukając odpowiednich słów żeby zainicjować rozmowę, której wcale nie chciał odbywać, najlepiej odwlekłby ją do jutra, a już najlepiej do świętego nigdy.   
Kiedy po paru minutach nie złożył w głowie żadnego sensownego zdania, ani nawet związku słów, których mógłby użyć, postanowił, że zacznie działać spontanicznie, bo nic innego mu już nie zostało.   
No i co niby miał do stracenia?  
Chyba nic.  
\- No.. e..., więc Gabe, chciałem ci powiedzieć, że ee.. - Samowi nie udało się dokończyć swojej żałośnie urywanej myśli, bo ww Gabriel niebezpiecznie się do niego przysunął, a w momencie, w którym poczuł usta Archanioła na swoich własnych zupełnie stracił już i tak nieskładny wątek.  
\- Och zamknij się, Łosiu. - Mruknął tylko cicho Gabriel i jeszcze intensywniej zaczął napierać na wargi Winchestera.   
Powiedzieć, że Sam był zdezorientowany, to mało. Mniej więcej tak samo jak powiedzieć, że chwilę później delikatnie ich poniosło.   
Potem była zimna ściana za nagimi plecami i koszula w kratę po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia.   
Jeszcze potem długie palce znalazły swoje miejsce w jeszcze dłuższych włosach.  
Zaraz potem wyraźnie wyczuwalne sprężyny materaca, które jednak nie mogły przeszkodzić w zaistniałej sytuacji.   
Chwilę potem powietrze zaczęła wypełniać aura podniecenia, wzajemnej złości i niesamowitej tęsknoty.  
A potem mieli wrażenie, że nie ma na świecie nic, oprócz nich, w tym banalnym motelowym pokoju, do którego ktoś mógł wejść w każdym momencie.  
A potem nie było już nic oprócz nich dwóch.


	8. 8. Broken Crown

Crowley jak to miał w zwyczaju siedział na swoim wielkim, czarnym jak bezgwiezdna noc tronie i co chwila podnosił do ust niemalże tak samo wielką filiżankę wypełnioną równie czarną co tron kawą, a w następstwie, głośno siorbiąc pociągał z niej duży łyk. Nie był to jakoś specjalnie królewski gest, jednak niektórych nawyków nie udało mu się zmienić na przestrzeni wieków.  
Prawdę mówiąc, odpowiedniej byłoby jednak stwierdzić, że po prostu i zwyczajnie mu się nie chciało, a skoro i tak nikt aktualnie nawet nie śmiał mu wytknąć tego, jak i wielu innych, braków w etykiecie, generalnie rzecz biorąc, nie miał czym zaprzątać swojej już i tak zajętej głowy.   
I to wcale nie było tak, że tylko groźba śmierci albo wieków w lochach skutecznie zniechęcała wszystkich potencjalnych śmiałków.   
Prawdą było, że aktualny władca piekieł momentami zachowywał się straszniej i jeszcze mniej przewidywalnie niż Lucyfer za swoich czasów świetności, kiedy jeszcze piastował urząd króla absolutnego.   
W końcu, jakby nie patrzeć, Gwiazda Zaranna był Aniołem, Skrzydlatym rycerzem Boskich Szeregów i jednym z członków założycieli elitarnej jednostki Archaniołów, dlatego chcąc nie chcąc, pomimo całego swojego buntu i wszystkich strasznych rzeczy, których się dopuścił na przestrzeni stuleci, czasami zdawał się powracać myślami do Bożej nauki i to nią kierował się w swoich wyborach.   
Crowley nie miał tego problemu, nie miewał też jakichkolwiek innych konfliktów moralnych, prawdę mówiąc, nie pamiętał nawet żeby jeszcze jako Fergus kiedykolwiek postawił stopę albo chociaż mały palec w kościele.   
Jednak patrząc prawdzie w jej bezwzględne oczy, czego innego można by oczekiwać od pierworodnego i jedynego syna czarownicy.   
Król wszystkiego od Limba po ostatnie piekielne kręgi miał nadzieję na spokojny wieczór, taki, w którym mógłby wygodnie rozsiąść się na swoim ukochanym fotelu w kolorze świeżej krwi i w cholernym spokoju pooglądać kolejną oryginalną taśmę z przemówieniem Hitlera do obywateli jego ukochanego kraju, których notabene powoli zebierał całkiem sporą kolekcję.   
Wielki poetycki chuj strzelił jednak cały jego plan w tym samym momencie, w którym spanikowany demon niskiej rangi dosłownie wpadł do jego pięknej, wypielęgnowanej niczym ogrody królowej Anglii, sali tronowej po czym wszem i wobec ogłosił, że schwytali Rowenę, jego ukochaną mamusię od serca, której miał ochotę rozorać tętnice i zostawić samą sobie żeby umarła śmiercią powolną i niesamowicie bolesną.   
Los jednak nie był dla niego łaskawy i nie mógł w żaden istotny sposób uszkodzić znienawidzonej rodzicielki sprzed lat.   
Była mu potrzebna.   
A on, w przeciwieństwie do tych durnych Winchesterów wiedział jak zdobywać potrzebnych sojuszników.  
A to co miał w planach odnośnie matki na dłuższy dystans i po odegraniu przez kobietę konkretnej, wyznaczonej przez niego z góry roli, to już zupełnie inna historia.   
***  
Kiedy Dean następnego dnia, o nieboskiej godzinie siódmej rano przekroczył próg ich wspólnego pokoju nie mógł powiedzieć, że to co zastał jakoś szczególnie go zaskoczyło, chyba podświadomie oczekiwał widoku. który zastał, a którego pomimo całego wcześniejszego przygotowania psychicznego chyba wolałby uniknąć.   
Mimo, że jego młodszy brat aktualnie był w łóżku jak i całym pomieszczeniu zupełnie sam, pościel zmięta ponad miarę, porozrzucane rzeczy i coś, co Dean odebrał jako konstelację malinek na szyi brata, która nieśmiało wyzjerała spod rozczochranych włosów, dość wyraźnie nakreśliły mu obraz tego, co zdarzyło się podczas jego nieobecności.   
Winchester przybił sobie mentalną piątkę za to, że wrócił tu dopiero teraz.   
W ramach auto-pocieszenia Dean znalazł swego rodzaju pozytyw, jego żarty o teoretycznym gejostwie młodszego brata nie będą już tak bardzo bezpodstawne.   
Nie żeby robił to bo sam miał sobie coś do zarzucenia na tym tle.  
A gdzie tam.   
Nigdy w życiu.  
\- Hej, Samantha, wstawaj! - Dean pochylił się i wydarł wprost do ucha młodszego brata, który momentalnie poderwał głowę do góry i zdezorientowanymi, zaspanymi oczami dziko spojrzał na starszego brata, po czym znowu padł twarzą w poduszkę, która już i tak odcisnęła się na jego policzku i nadal pachniała jak włosy Gabriela, który musiał się ulotnić kiedy Łoś spał.   
\- Czego chcesz? - Wymamrotał Sam w poduszkę i gdyby nie to, że starszy brat znał go chyba lepiej niż zawartość bagażnika swojej ukochanej Dziecinki, pewnie nie domyśliłby się co ww Łoś chciał mu przekazać swoim obrażonym tonem naburmuszonego sześciolatka.   
\- Jak było z twoim nowym-starym chłopakiem, Sammy? - Próbował dociekać Dean, a w efekcie dostał tylko niesamowicie mocnym ciosem poduszki centralnie w twarz, jego młodszy brat naprawdę przykładał się do ćwiczeń siłowych i zaczynał wyglądać lepiej niż on, co powoli zaczynało wjeżdżać mu na ogólnie pojętą ambicję.   
***  
Castiel nie wiedział co ma myśleć o całej zaistniałej sytuacji, dlatego w przypływie potrzeby ogólnego odmóżdżenia razem z Balthazarem oglądali już kolejny tego dnia sitcom, a tym konkretnym razem padło na już kultowe w pewnych kręgach Big Bang Theory.   
Mijała już któraś z kolei godzina tego dziwnego rodzinnego seansu kiedy jego brat stwierdził, że chce popcorn i niewiele myśląc oraz mówiąc, narzucił na ramiona dżinsową kurtkę, a zaraz potem udał się na najbliższą stację benzynową aby takowy pozyskać.   
Cas został sam, a myśli na tematy istotniejsze niż znikome romanse bohaterów serialu momentalnie zaczęły wypełniać przestrzeń pod wiecznie rozczochranymi, czarnymi włosami, które permanentnie żyły własnym życiem, a Skrzydlaty już dawno temu postanowił, że nie będzie im wchodził w drogę.   
Jako pierwszy w jego umyśle pojawił się Dean, a on, mimo wyraźnego i głośnego skarcenia samego siebie nie mógł nic poradzić na obecność Łowcy w swojej głowie.  
Szczerze mówiąc, Cas był na siebie zły, bo mimo że spędził z Deanem i Balthazarem w barze zdecydowaną większość nocy, nie potrafił zdobyć się na jakąkolwiek interakcję z piegowatym mężczyzną, który tak mieszał w jego życiu.   
Z kolejną falą myśli w jego jaźni zawitał Gabriel, którego ogólną obecność w ich otoczeniu spowodował chyba Sam, Anioł nie miał jednak co do tego stuprocentowej pewności.   
W sumie co do mało czego od milionów lat swojego życia, a raczej egzystencji, miał takową.   
To też go złościło.   
To wieczne niezdecydowanie było koszmarne, ale zdążył zauważyć na przestrzeni wieków, że kolosalna większość spontanicznie podejmowanycj przez niego decyzji nie kończyła się dobrze, a konsekwencje bywały prawdziwie opłakane.   
***  
Gabriel nie mógł powiedzieć, że jakoś szczególnie ucieszyło go kiedy jeszcze przed świtem poczuł wirowanie w głowie i dosłownie sekundę później, zamiast w ramionach Sama, znajdował się w przerażająco jasnym i białym biurze swojego ukochanego Tatulka.   
Właściciela pokoju tak samo jak ostatnio w nim nie było.   
Wielki cholerny nieobecny, przemknęło przez myśl Archanioła, zaraz potem jednak opanował powoli wypełniającą go złość i powoli skierował swoje kroki w kierunku ciemnego mebla.   
List znowu znajdował się w białej jak śnieg kopercie i był zamknięty woskową pieczęcią, której Gabe nie widział od setek lat.   
Ciekawiło go, po co Ojcu takie środki ostrożności skoro bez jego wyraźnego pozwolenia nikomu i tak nie wolno było tutaj przebywać.   
Niemal od razu w jego głowie pojawiła się obawa, że może istnieć coś równie potężnego jak Bóg.   
Momentalnie odrzucił jednak tą nieodpowiednią myśl i przełamując wosk zagłębił się w treść słów zapisanych tak dobrze znanym mu pismem.


	9. 9. Magnets

Gabriel przeczytał list od Ojca już kilkanaście razy i nadal zastanawiał się, czy jego treść nie jest jakimś paskudnym żartem.  
Ze słów zapisanych pochyłymi literami wynikało, że Gabriel miał najpierw zdobyć poparcie aktualnego władcy piekieł, który z resztą, według Boga, zasiadał na tronie Otchłani bezprawnie.  
W tym momencie istotna stawała się druga część listu.  
Gabriel miał jak najszybciej uwolnić swoich dwóch braci z klatki, a w następstwie przywrócić Lucyferowi władzę w Piekle.  
Jak do ciężkiej cholery miał to zrobić?   
Sam fakt, że miał w jakikolwiek sposób wpłynąć na władzę istniejącą w Piekle przyprawiał go o dreszcze płynące wzdłuż kręgosłupa, a żeby nie było zbyt wesoło, potem miał zwrócić Michałowi stanowisko kanclerza Nieba.  
Potem dopilnować, żeby żaden nie zainicjował Apokalipsy.   
Żeby zostawili Winchesterów w spokoju.  
Żeby zjednoczyli siły, bo podobno miało nadejść coś, czego nie widzieli od wieków i tylko ich walka razem mogła przynieść jakikolwiek wymierny skutek.   
Kiedy Archanioł uświadomił sobie ogrom powierzonego mu zadania z ostateczną rezygnacją osunął się po ścianie i teraz, po paru godzinach nadal siedział w tej samej pozycji, czekając na jakikolwiek znak czy chociaż odrobinę natchnienia, które pomogłyby mu w zrealizowaniu tego horrendalnego zadania powierzonego, jak zwykle, prosto od samego najwyższego Boga.   
Gabriel potrzebował pomocy i wsparcia mentalnego, a z tego co zdążył dowiedzieć się i domyślić niesamowicie okrężną drogą, czas naglił.   
***  
Kiedy następnego dnia po niespodziewanym zniknięciu Gabriela, Balthazar ogłosił wszem i wobec, że czas się pożegnać, a na pytanie o szczegóły odparł tylko, że to sprawy Nieba i Gabriel go wzywa, Winchesterowie postanowili, że razem z nim odprawią też Castiela. Anioł nadal nie chciał rozmawiać z Deanem, a Sam czuł, że jeszcze chwila z ich dwójką w jednym pomieszczeniu i oszaleje, dlatego bardzo postarał się, żeby Skrzydlaty faktycznie udał się na górę razem ze swoim pierzastym bratem.  
Nie minęło dużo czasu kiedy Łowcy w końcu wymeldowali się z motelu, w którym przyszło im stacjonować stanowczo za długo i każdy z nich zarzucił na ramię starą, powycieraną torbę, a następnie obaj mniej lub bardziej entuzjastycznym krokiem udali się w kierunku niezawodnej Impali starszego z nich.  
Jechali już dobre cztery, z przewidywanych dwunastu godzin, w których trakcie mieli pojawić się na ganku swojego zastępczego ojca, Bobbyego Singera.  
Dean nadal prowadził, mimo, że powoli zaczynały cierpnąć mu nieustannie używane ręce, a Samowi głowa opadła na ramię i w teorii niebezpieczny Łowca teraz wyglądał jak znużone dziecko, zmęczone po wycieczce z rodzicami.  
Gdyby nie zapętlone Led Zeppelin w tle, w czarnym Chevrolecie byłoby zupełnie cicho, a Deana, jak zawsze w tego typu sytuacjach dopadły wszystkie odrzucane wcześniej przemyślenia i frustracje, które mimo wszystko z dnia na dzień piętrzyły się coraz bardziej.   
Castiel.   
Jego Anioł.  
Jego najlepszy przyjaciel, któremu zawierzyłby wszystko.  
Zdradził jego uczucia i skopał je, jak głupie dzieciaki bezdomnego psa.  
Zabolało go to, zabolało nawet bardzo.  
Jak Cas mógł mu powiedzieć, że jego życie nic dla niego nie znaczy?  
Jak mógł stwierdzić, że od zawsze i na zawsze Winchester jest tylko nic nieznaczącym pionkiem w anielskiej rozgrywce zmodernizowanych do poziomu świata, szachów.   
Dean nie wiedział co o tym myśleć, oprócz tego, że bezbrzeżny smutek i żal ciągle z taką samą siłą rozlewały się po jego wnętrzu, nie dając zapomnieć o bolesnej rozmowie ze Skrzydlatym.   
Łowca postanowił, że przy najbliższej okazji musi, ale to koniecznie musi porozmawiać z Casem, bo mimo wszystko nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że byłby on aż tak obojętny na los jego i Sammyego.  
No właśnie.  
Sammy.  
Czemu ta mała-wielka cholera zawsze musiała znaleźć sobie jakiś chory obiekt westchnień? Co było z nim nie tak?  
Najpierw, nawet nie do końca świadomie, pieprzone kitsune.  
Potem wilkołak.  
Teraz Archanioł.   
Nie żeby Dean się tego nie spodziewał, mimo wszystko jednak martwił się o swojego małego braciszka, który jak zawsze, na swoje własne życzenie generował sobie tysiące niepotrzebnych problemów.  
Bo podobno miłość nie wybiera.  
Jasne.  
A co jeśli Gabriel już nigdy nie wróci na ten ziemski padół, bo Boża Misja całkowicie zajmie jego egzystencję? Sammy pewnie znowu by się załamał, a on nie wiedział co z tym fantem dalej zrobić.  
Cała ta sprawa z Aniołami różnego typu w ich otoczeniu była zdrowo pieprznięta, Dean musiał to otwarcie przed sobą przyznać i chyba zaczynał oswajać się z tą myślą.   
Do tego wszystkiego, nad całym ich światem nadal wisiała wizja Wojny w Niebie, a oni dowiadywali się coraz mniej i mniej.   
Jako kolejny problem mógł zakwalifikować samą osobę Crowleya, który już przez długi czas nie dawał im znaku życia, a jeśli on, to i cała jego demoniczna zgraja, której obecność prawie że zawsze kończyła się źle, żeby nie używać tutaj słowa tragicznie.   
Nie było kolorowo i Dean właśnie zdał sobie z tego sprawę w całej mocy sytuacji, która otaczała ich z każdej strony i powoli dusiła, zabierając tlen.

Prawdę mówiąc, Winchester nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie ostatniego razu, kiedy był zupełnie i niezaprzeczalnie spokojny o następny dzień życia swojego, Sama, czy już od paru lat również Castiela.  
***  
Crowley spokojnym krokiem przemierzał więzienny korytarz znajdujący się w przedostatnim już, ósmym, Piekielnym Kręgu.  
Szedł i patrzył na wszystkie udręczone i umęczone dusze, na demony, które chciały się zbuntować, na wszelkiego rodzaju zdrajców i szczerze mówiąc, nie było mu ich szkoda nawet przez ułamek sekundy.  
Według niego każdy z osoba zasłużył na los, który go spotkał, a nad przegranymi nie należało się pochylać.   
Kilka krótkich minut później dotarł do celu swojej radosnej przechadzki, a mianowicie, do celi swojej ukochanej Matki, której nie znalazł czasu, albo ochoty, odwiedzić przez ostatnie kilka dni od złapania kobiety.  
Rowena siedziała pod ścianą, miała zamknięte oczy, jednak niesamowita zawziętość nadal gościła na jej szczupłej twarzy. Na wystającej kości policzkowej rozchodziło się szerokie rozcięcie, a pod nim widniał rozległy siniak. Na ramionach czarownicy rozlewały się rude włosy, teraz potargane i nieuczesane, które pomimo tego wyglądały na zdrowe i, jeśli otrzepać je z kurzu, nadal lśniłyby swoim zdrowym blaskiem. Czarna, długa do kostek sukienka z przylegającego materiału straciła trochę na dawnej świetności, w kilku miejscach była przetarta, a pod obojczykiem zwisał urwany fragment ubrania.   
Nie wyglądała jak potężna czarownica, bo prawdę mówiąc aktualnie nie wyglądała ani jak ktoś potężny, ani ktoś kto umiałby używać jakiejkolwiek magii.  
Kobieta nie zwróciła większej uwagi na przybycie swojego pierworodnego i prawdopodobnie jedynego syna, nadal miała zamknięte oczy, a jej usta tylko nieznacznie wygięły się, tak, jakby poczuła coś obrzydliwego. Crowley oczekiwał, że to on zainicjuje rozmowę, zdziwił się jednak, kiedy powietrze przeszył zimny głos, który słyszał ostatnio będąc małym dzieckiem.  
\- Co masz mi do powiedzenia, Fergusie?


	10. 10. Gasoline

Kiedy trzy zmiany kierowcy, osiem godzin i dwa przystanki później Winchesterowie dotarli na ganek Singera, niemal synchronicznie dopadło ich potężne zmęczenie, które każdy z nich próbował tłumić we własnym zakresie poprzednie dni.   
Nie dane było im jednak odpocząć na kanapie z piwem w garści i którymś z ulubionych filmów Deana na ekranie starego telewizora umiejscowionego w zapuszczonym salonie, w samym centrum domu uznanego przez nich podświadomie za bezpieczną przystań i ostatnią deskę ratunku.  
Kiedy tylko przekroczyli próg tak dobrze znanej sobie kuchni, potem salonu a w następstwie jeszcze kilku innych pomieszczeń, z powoli rozlewającym się w trzewiach przerażeniem dotarło do nich, że Singera nie było w żadnym z nich.  
Oraz, jeśli wysnuć wnioski na postawie niedopitej kawy stojącej na kuchennym blacie, porozrzucanych na podłodze kilku wielkich tomiszczach, z których kilka straciło po parę kartek, oraz przewróconego krzesła, Bobby opuszczał dom w pośpiechu, a jak powszechnie wiadomo, to nigdy nie wróżyło nic dobrego.   
Singer uciekał.  
Albo go porwano.  
Opcje były dwie, a bracia mieli problem żeby zakwalifikować je jako tą lepszą i tą gorszą, bo obydwie były tak samo beznadziejne.   
W przeciągu godziny Sam i Dean obeszli cały dom i okolicę chyba pięć razy, z nadzieją, że może jednak poprzednio przegapili coś, cokolwiek, co mogłoby posłużyć im jako chociaż najmniejsza wskazówka albo innego rodzaju pomoc w znalezieniu przybranego ojca.  
Kiedy Dean zaczynał rozważać najgorsze opcje i z rezygnacją opadł na stary, powycierany fotel w czerwone pręgi, Sam nagle zatrzymał się na wysokości schodów do piwnicy i z głośnym plaśnięciem strzelił się w czoło otwartą dłonią.  
Gest ten chyba miał pokazać jego zażenowanie ich niedomyślnością i to, za jak wielkich kretynów miał siebie i brata w tamtym momencie, ciężko jednak dokładnie stwierdzić co mógł myśleć sobie w tamtym momencie Łoś.  
\- Dean, cholera jasna, a bunkier? - Wrzasną młodszy z Winchesterów ignorując wcześniej ustalone środki ostrożności i razem z Deanem, który w tempie błyskawicy zerwał się z fotela, zaczęli niemal biec po stromych piwnicznych schodach, tylko po to, żeby po chwili ze zwątpieniem zatrzymać się przed żelaznymi drzwi prowadzące do schronu stworzonego własnoręcznie przez Singera.   
Winchesterowie, jak to mieli w swoim starym zwyczaju, na szybko odegrali partię kamień-papier-nożyce, żeby zdecydować, który z nich powinien spróbować otworzyć drzwi jako pierwszy.  
Dean przegrał.  
Niepewnym ruchem skierował dłoń na klamkę, a kiedy tamta od razu ustąpiła, pomimo zdziwienia popchnął drzwi i razem z Samem władowali się do okrągłego pomieszczenia z wielką demoniczną pułapką rozciągającą się na całej betonowej podłodze.  
Singer siedział na prowizorycznym łóżku i obwiązywał sobie nadgarstek bandażem.  
Bracia poczuli się, jakby kilkutonowe głazy spadły z ich serc prosto do najgłębszego punktu wszechświata.   
Żaden z nich nic nie powiedział, a kiedy Bobby oderwał wzrok od swojej rozharatanej ręki żeby zobaczyć czy faktycznie ktoś tu był, czy ma halucynacje, najpierw zrobił wielkie oczy, a potem powiedział tylko.  
\- Co wy tu robicie, matoły?   
***  
Gdyby nie fakt, że Crowley był Królem Piekła pewnie właśnie wołałby o pomstę do nieba.  
Ta rozmowa nie tak miała się potoczyć.  
Matka przez cały czas od kiedy łaskawie otworzyła oczy patrzyła na niego jak na największy odpad pozostały po ewentualnej Boskiej Kreacji, a on, pomimo całej swojej ignorancji, poczuł się autentycznie dotknięty.  
Chyba miał nadzieję, że może chociaż teraz Rowena zacznie go szanować.   
Przeliczył się.  
Kobieta tak poprowadziła rozmowę, że pod koniec miał problem ze skleceniem poprawnych trzech zdań.  
Z matką nie wygrasz.   
Nawet jeśli jesteś pieprzonym królem piekielnej otchłani.  
***  
Od kiedy tylko Gabriel wezwał do siebie Balthazara i za jednym zamachem dostał w gratisie również Castiela, cała trójka zebrała się w dawnym pokoju Archanioła i próbowała dojść do jakichś konstruktywnych wniosków, pod roboczo ale za ogólną zgodą przyjętym hasłem ''Co teraz?".  
Rozmowa nie szła im dobrze, bo jak na tą chwilę jedyne co ustalili to to, że któregoś pięknego dnia będą musieli odwiedzić Lucyfera i Michaela w ich prywatnym, pięciogwiazdkowym, luksusowym hotelu, powszechnie nazywanym Klatką.   
Udało im się też znaleźć kilka pomysłów, które chyba stosowniej można było nazwać luźnymi sugestiami, odnośnie tego, jak przekonać Gwiazdę Zaranną i Pierwszego Wojownika Nieba do współpracy.   
Kiedy cała trójka Skrzydlatych doszła do wniosku, że w dniu dzisiejszym nic mądrego już nie będzie z tej czczej konwersacji, Gabriel, jako gospodarz rodzinnego zjazdu, zaopatrzył swoich braci w mały arsenał butelek z wysokoprocentowymi płynami w środku i opadł między nimi na szerokiej kanapie, którą ktoś, zapewne on sam, kiedyś przezornie tam wstawił.  
Minęła już dobra godzina od kiedy Pierzaści Boży Słudzy zabrali się za szeroko pojętą konsumpcję napojów alkoholowych, a jak dotychczas żaden z nich nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby odczuł jakiekolwiek wyraźny skutki działania wypitego płynu.  
Ot, Anielska mocna głowa.   
Nie żeby w większości sytuacji przeszkadzało to któremukolwiek z nich, zdarzały się jednak okazje takie jak teraz, w których jedyne wyjście brane pod uwagę to upić się i zapomnieć.  
Przynajmniej na tą krótką chwilę otępienia.  
Czas jednak płyną, a butelka za butelką były systematycznie osuszane.   
\- Jak myślicie, co u Winchesterów? - Zapytał braci Gabriel, bo od kiedy tak nagle musiał opuścić Łowców, a w szczególności Sama, myśl ta nie dawała im spokoju.  
\- Oby nic, poza to, z czym ich zostawiliśmy. - Odparł luźno Balthazar pomiędzy kolejnymi pociągnięciami brązowego płynu z prawie pustej już butelki.  
\- Tęsknię za Deanem. - Wypalił bez zastanowienia Castiel, Skrzydlaty nie minął się jednak z prawdą bo faktycznie strasznie tęsknił za starszym Winchesterem, nie dał jednak wcześniej przedrzeć się tej myśli przez barierę, którą samo postawił sobie po ich ostatniej kłótni.   
\- A właśnie, Cassie, o co wam ostatnio poszło? - Zapytał Gabriel, który przypomniał sobie, że miał być dobrym starszym bratem i porozmawiać z Castielem o tym co się wtedy wydarzyło.  
\- Nie wiem. - Odparł szczerze ciemnowłosy Anioł. - Dean chyba miał zły dzień, a mnie poniosło i chyba powiedziałem trochę za dużo. Co mam teraz zrobić? - Zapytał z autentyczną paniką budowaną stopniowo w głosie.  
\- No nie wiem, może go przeprosisz, kretynie jeden? - Niespodziewane do rozmowy wtrącił się Balthazar, który też nie mógł patrzeć na przybitego i nieobecnego Castiela. Durni Winchesterowie, same problemy z nimi, od kiedy tylko się pojawili, przemknęło jeszcze tylko przez głowę Anioła.  
\- Przeprosić? A myślisz, że to wystarczy? - Próbował dociec Cas.  
\- Nie sądzę, ale od czegoś trzeba zacząć. - Od niechcenia znowu odpowiedział mu Gabe, który chyba po tym uznał temat za zakończony, bo bez reszty oddał się butelce trzymanej w dłoni i myślom krążącym wokół drugiego połowy nierozerwalnego rodzeństwa Winchester.


	11. 11. Smother

Dean z Samem jeszcze długo nie mogli wyjść z szoku, po tym, co opowiedział im Singer.   
Według jego słów, dosłownie paręnaście minut przed ich przybyciem na jego progu pojawiło się dwóch nienaturalnie sztywnych facetów w lekko przykurzonych garniakach i zażądali wpuszczenia ich do środka.  
Bez wątpienia Skrzydlaci.   
Mężczyźni mieli wtargnąć do domu Bobbyego i próbować wymusić na nim informację właśnie o nich, o braciach Winchester.  
Gdzie są.  
Z kim są.  
Po co są.  
Dlaczego są.  
Chcieli wiedzieć wszystko, a kiedy Łowca zaczął wyraźnie się stawiać, jeden z nich przestał nad sobą panować i rzucił nim o stół, na którym spokojnie stał kubek z końcówką herbaty, naczynie miało jednak się potłuc, a odłamki szkła powstałe w wyniku uderzenia głęboko porozcinało przedramię Singera.  
Według jego relacji, Aniołowie byli gotowi go zabić.  
Nie dane im było jednak dopełnić swojego planu, bo kiedy w jednej, tej samej chwili synchronicznie zamachiwali się na skonfundowanego mężczyznę leżącego pośrodku szklanego pandemonium coś jakby nagle chwyciło ich za przedramiona, a chwilę potem zamarli. Ze wzniesionymi ku górze zwiniętymi w pięści dłońmi, zastygli w pozach posągów, którym jakby nagle coś się przypomniało.  
Sygnał z Anielskiego radia, był pewny na sto procent.   
Singer zdążył tylko mrugnąć, usłyszeć łopotanie rozkładanych skrzydeł, a potem zdać sobie sprawę, że znowu został sam w wielkim domu, i nie żeby miał lekką paranoję, ale w trybie natychmiastowym postanowił udać się do bunkra.  
Tak, na wszelki wypadek.   
A potem zjawili się Winchesterowie i historia wróciła do swojego początkowego punktu odniesienia.   
***  
Teraz, po całym tym dziwnym, długim, a przede wszystkim innym, niesamowicie męczącym dniu, Dean rozłożył się na łóżku, które miał w zwyczaju zajmować kiedy stacjonowali u Singera i według swojej prywatnej, odwiecznej tradycji zatopił się w dywagacjach na temat dnia poprzedniego.  
O jaką cholerę znowu mogło chodzić Aniołom?  
Po co im informacje o nim i Sammym.  
Znowu stwarzali zagrożenie dla kogoś bliskiego.  
Zawsze w złym miejscu, czasie i nie z tym, z kim trzeba.  
Dean na myśl o poczuciu winy, które znowu powoli formowało się w jego wnętrzu, poczuł wielką gulę w gardle i jakby skurczył się sam w sobie.   
Czemu chociaż przez chwilę nie mogli mieć spokoju?  
***  
Starszy Winchester nie mógł zdawać sobie sprawy z tego, że był obserwowany, a niesamowicie niebieskie tęczówki od dobrych dwóch godzin uważnie śledziły każdy jego, nawet ten najmniejszy, ruch.  
Nie żeby Castiel go podglądał czy szpiegował.   
Nie, nigdy w życiu.  
On tylko, zaraz po tym jak doprowadzili się do stanu pełnej świadomości umysłu, został brutalnie wykopany przez Gabriela za drzwi, a starszy brat wyraźnie dał mu do zrozumienia, że ma nawet nie myśleć o powrocie jeśli nie porozmawia z Deanem.   
Cas zaczął poszukiwania Winchestera od motelu, w którym ostatnio się widzieli, nie dane mu było jednak właśnie tam znaleźć swojego rozmówcy.   
Anioł, pomimo, że odwiedził dopiero pierwsze z miejsc, w których mógłby być Dean, miał ochotę, jak to się mówi, zawinąć dupę w troki i wrócić do Nieba, próbując wcisnąć Gabrielowi jakiś kit, o tym, że niby się pogodzili i wszystko między nimi jak najbardziej okej.  
Cas pobieżnie przeanalizował plan powstały w jego głowie i doszedł do wniosku, że kłamanie w oczy komuś, kto przez wieki udawał Boga Kłamstw raczej mijało się z celem i nie mogło przynieść wymiernie skutecznego rezultatu.  
A poza tym, naprawdę potrzebował tej rozmowy z Łowcą.   
Jeżeli Skrzydlaci mogą je mieć, Castiel zdecydowanie miał wyrzuty sumienia.   
***  
Dean, leżąc w wymiętej pościeli był na granicy świadomości i snu, kiedy poczuł uginający się materac, a potem mocny uścisk zaciskający się na ramieniu. Automatycznie otworzył oczy, a zanim zdążył przyzwyczaić się do ciemności usłyszał niski głos gdzieś blisko swojego ucha.   
\- Musimy porozmawiać, Dean.   
Nie żeby był w stanie zaprotestować, kiedy mocny węzeł zacisnął się na jego krtani w momencie, w którym uświadomił sobie, że nadawcą werbalnej wiadomości był Castiel.   
Jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, to układał w głowie plan tej rozmowy już kilkadziesiąt razy, ale jak było widać na załączonym obrazku, na nic mu się to zdało.   
\- Przepraszam cię. - Kontynuował wyraźnie speszony brakiem reakcji Skrzydlaty. - Nie wiem co we mnie wtedy wstąpiło, Dean, naprawdę. Ja.. ja to przemyślałem. Ja żałuję. Naprawdę. Nie ma dla mnie nic ważniejszego niż wasze, niż twoje życie. Dean, przysięgam... - Anioł ciągnął, jakby chciał wyzbyć się wszystkiego co się w nim nazbierało przez ostatnie dni, a po drodze przy okazji i przez natłok słów, zaczął się gubić w przeprosinach i zapewnieniach.   
\- Ja też cię przepraszam, Cas. - Winchester przerwał Castielowi w połowie wypowiadanego słowa i z drobnym przestrachem zauważył, że Anioł przysunął się do niego na niebezpiecznie bliską odległość.   
Przecież rozmawiali o przestrzeni osobistej.   
Pomimo, że nikt nie pofatygował się żeby zapalić światło, Dean z tej odległości i dzięki ich niesamowitej brawie, doskonale widział oczy Castiela, które jarzyły się w jego twarzy jak dogorywające drewienka w ognisku.   
A potem jakby powodowany jakimś niezrozumianym impulsem pochylił się do przodu, złapał go za kołnierz koszuli i nie myśląc za wiele, pocałował Anioła.   
Wszystko było takie, jak w tysiącach jego snów.   
Usta, na pozór zawsze spierzchnięte były idealnie miękkie, a do nozdrzy dobijał się zapach miętowego szamponu.   
***  
Castiel nie tego się spodziewał po ich rozmowie.   
Nie, żeby taki obrót sprawy w jakikolwiek sposób go nie satysfakcjonował, ale nie sądził, że Gabriel będzie miał rację odnośnie przeprosin. Aniołowi wydawało się, że Dean będzie go trzymał w niepewności i nadal stroił fochy jak stara baba, a tymczasem, WInchester sam, całkowicie nieprzymuszony i z własnej woli, właśnie miażdżył mu wargi swoimi własnymi.  
Cas chciał to przemyśleć, rozważyć wszystkie za i przeciw, ale jego umysł pogalopował gdzieś daleko, a samokontrola kończyła się tam, gdzie zaczynało ciało Deana.   
***  
Chwilę potem, Dean wyczołgał się spod kołdry i przyciągnął Cas do siebie najbliżej jak to było możliwe.  
Potem pozbył się płaszcza.  
Potem krawata.  
Żaden z nich nie wiedział, kiedy cała reszta garderoby gdzieś się pogubiła, a oni nie mieli w planach przerywać tej niezrozumiałej rzeczy, która właśnie miała miejsce między nimi.  
Obydwoje, zbyt zaaferowani sobą nie zauważyli uchylających się drzwi i połowy twarzy Sama wychylającej się nieśmiało zza drewnianej framugi. Młodszy z braci chciał tylko dowiedzieć się, czy Dean faktycznie z kimś rozmawia czy on sam ma halucynacje słuchowe.   
Kiedy jednak w ciemności zobaczył dwa splecione w dziwnym kształcie ciała, uznał, że może to niezbyt dobry czas na odwiedziny i z cwanym uśmiechem na ustach wycofał się, delikatnie i jak najciszej zamykając drzwi.   
Odkreślił przy okazji w swoim mentalnym notesie, dopisane kiedyś na szybko i na marginesie''zbadać relacje Destiela'', bo te, jak na jego oko, były dość wyraźnie widoczne i śledztwo w tej sprawie przestało być konieczne.


	12. 12. Irresistible

Kiedy następnego dnia Dean obudził się w wymiętej pościeli, nie do końca i nie od razu załapał co się właściwie wydarzyło dosłownie kilka godzin temu.   
Pamiętał pojawienie się Castiela, a potem..  
O cholera.  
O c h o l e r a.  
Przespał się z Casem.  
Nie żeby tego nie chciał.  
Jezuchryste.  
Poszedł do łóżka z Aniołem.  
Znowu.  
Poszedł do łóżka z przyjacielem.  
Jak to niedorzecznie brzmiało.  
Onie.  
Jeśli Bóg gdzieś tam jednak jest, chyba mu nie wybaczy.

Dean, pomimo ogólnego zmartwienia tym co zaszło minionej nocy miał zadziwiająco dobry humor, dlatego też niewiele myśląc, przetoczył się na brzeg materaca, zwiesił nogi przez krawędź łóżka, a potem raźnym, można nawet powiedzieć, że sprężystym krokiem udał się w kierunku schodów. Blondyn nie spodziewał się jednak, że po zejściu na parter i skierowaniu swoich kroków do kuchni zastanie tam Sama i Castiela w iście rodzinnej scence, w której jeden z nich wsuwał płatki jak przerośnięty jedenastolatek, a drugi ze znudzeniem przyglądał się stronom wczorajszej gazety. Jeśli miał być szczery, Dean był pewien, że Cas po prostu sobie zniknął i nawet jakoś szczególnie go to nie zdziwiło, pomimo, że przez chwilę poczuł się jak laska wystawiona parę minut przed studniówką.  
Winchester postanowił udawać, że nic się nie wydarzyło i ze spokojem postawił pełen zimnej wody czajnik na gazie. Według ogólnej życiowej filozofii Deana, kofeina zawsze była bardzo pożądana, niezależnie od ogólnego nastroju i nastawienia do przyszłego dnia. Poranek bez kawy, był porankiem straconym. Święta zasada Winchestera.  
Kiedy woda się gotowała, Deanowi przez myśl przeleciało kilka scen z wczorajszej nocy i z rosnącym zdenerwowaniem oraz rumieńcem powoli oblewającym policzki, postanowił zgrabnie zmienić tor swoich myśli i od niechcenia zagadną młodszego brata, mając nadzieję, że tamten niczego się nie domyśla.  
\- Gdzie Bobby? - Zapytał o pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy, a była w miarę istotna, nieważne, że na prawie sto procent był pewny, że najstarszy z nich pojechał do sklepu po coś tak prozaicznego jak mleko czy bułki.   
\- Pofechau bo skłebu. - Wybełkotał Sam z ustami pełnymi płatków. Brawo Deanie Winchester, możesz nadać sobie tytuł jasnowidza.   
Nie minęła dłuższa chwila kiedy czajnik w końcu wydał wyczekany pisk, kawa została zalana, a Dean opadł na jedno ze starych, drewnianych, kuchennych krzeseł. Jego uwadze nie uszedł jednak fakt, że Castiel jakby go ignorował, od paru minut wpatrując się w ten sam punkt żółtawej kartki. Czyżby Anioł, wczoraj taki pewny siebie, dzisiaj wstydził się tego co się stało? Ciekawe.   
***  
Po drugiej stronie blatu, młodszy z Winchesterów właśnie skończył przeżuwać ostatnią łyżkę ze swojego śniadania i postanowił sprawdzić na ile uda mu się zawstydzić Deana. Młodsi bracia już tak chyba mają.   
\- Hej, Dean, jak się wyspałeś? - Zagadnął na początek, ale już to wystarczyło, żeby jego brat zakrztusił się kawą, kiedy jednak tylko opanował oddech starał się udawać niewzruszonego.  
\- Dobrze Łosiu, dzięki że pytasz.   
\- A tobie, Cas, jak się u nas spało? - Sam zmienił front swoich działań.  
\- Nie wiem czy nie pamiętasz, ale ja nie sypiam, Sam. - Anioł podniósł wzrok znad skrawka tekstu aktualnie molestowanego przez siebie pod każdym możliwym kątem.  
\- Och, no tak. - Sam postanowił dalej ciągnąć swoje przedstawienie. - Więc pewnie strasznie ci się tutaj dłużyło przez tyle godzin, to znaczy, wiesz, wtedy kiedy Dean spał.   
\- Czemu sądzisz, że Cas spędził tu noc? - Wtrącił się Dean, którego twarz powoli przestawała współpracować i coraz bardziej zmierzała ze swoim kolorem w kierunku niebezpiecznej, zdradzieckiej czerwieni.  
\- No nie wiem, nie wiem. Może dlatego, że jakieś dwadzieścia minut przed tobą przyczołgał się tutaj, a potem udając, że nic nie wie zaczął czytać tą porywającą gazetową lekturę? Chyba nie powiesz mi, że od tak sobie wpadł żeby dowiedzieć się o jakichś politycznych smaczkach z ostatnich dni. - Tutaj Sam uznał, że to dobry moment na dramatyczną przerwę. - Jak tam było, chłopaki? No, nie wstydźcie się, tu sami swoi.   
\- Sam, ty mały zboku! - Krzyknął na niego chyba autentycznie rozjuszony Dean, a Cas mimo palących policzków wybąkał tylko.  
\- Widzisz Dean, a tak się martwiłeś jak on to przyjmie.  
Kiedy chwilę później Bobby z papierową torbą pod pachą przekroczył próg swojej własnej kuchni zastał Sama słaniającego się na stole ze śmiechu i Deana, który walczył z zawstydzeniem, ale absurd zaistniałej sytuacji tak go przytłoczył, że sam zaczął się pokładać ze śmiechu. Koniec końców, to on pierwszy nakrył brata z Gabrielem. Albo raczej dzień po. Bez znaczenia.  
Singer tylko spojrzał na nich z mieszaniną politowania i troski, a potem, o nic nie pytając, zaczął rozpakowywać swoje poranne łupy.   
***  
Dokładnie tydzień później w głowie Gabriela pojawił się pomysł.   
Raczej z gatunku tych niezbyt mądrych i przemyślanych, ale zawsze lepszy głupszy pomysł niż żaden.  
Przynajmniej Gabriel tak sądził i tej filozofii tymczasowo postanowił się trzymać.   
Jego genialna idea opiewała na fakt odwiedzenia swoich dwóch ulubionych braci w klatce samemu, tak, o, dla rozpoznania sytuacji. Nie chciał ich od razu wypuszczać. To tak jakby wypuścić psychopatę bez resocjalizacji, a tego, jak wiadomo, nikt normalny nie robił.   
Gabe miał się za normalnego. No, chociaż w miarę.   
Tego Archanioł również postanowił się trzymać, tak, o, dla swojego własnego spokoju ducha.   
Jego piękny plan miał jednak jeden mały mankament.  
Musiał dogadać się z Crowleyem, a tego nie chciał robić niemal tak samo jak łykać rozżarzonych węgli.   
Kiedy tylko myślał o tym małym, pucułowatym, cwanym demonie, coś jakby wykręcało mu się od środka, a wątroba zamieniała się na miejsca z lewym płucem.   
Ale czego się nie robi dla ratowania świata.  
Teraz Gabriel siedział spokojnie w barze, w którym wcześniej, po wielu próbach kontaktu, udało mu się umówić z Crowleyem.   
Wyznaczona godzina minęła ponad dziesięć minut temu, a Króla Piekła jak nie było wcześniej, tak nie było teraz. Gabe, jeśli miał być szczery, zaczynał wątpić w przybycie demona i nie wiedział czy jest z tego powodu bardziej zły, czy bardziej szczęśliwy.   
Archanioł z rezygnacją oparł twarz na dłoni i zamówił sobie piwo, dochodząc do wniosku, że skoro już tu jest to generalnie rzecz biorąc, czemu nie?  
Nadal ze zrezygnowaną miną, Boży Sługa popijał chmielowy ekstrakt, kiedy ktoś niezbyt delikatnie stuknął go w ramię.   
Cholera.  
\- Witaj, Gabrielu, chyba byliśmy umówieni. - Cyniczny dupek, przemknęło tylko Archaniołowi przez myśl, a potem próbując zachować spokój i na tyle, na ile dawał radę, opanowany wyraz twarzy, do którego, dla wzmocnienia efektu dodał swój popisowy uśmiech, odwrócił się na zajmowanym przez siebie barowym stołku.  
Kiedy tylko Gabe zrównał się twarzą z mężczyzną, uderzyło go, że Król Piekła nie przybył sam na ich jakże wyczekiwane i urocze spotkanie. Za demonem stała ognistowłosa kobieta o władczym wyrazie twarzy, a jak na jego wprawione, długowieczne oko, wyglądała na Szkotkę. Prawdopodobnie szok spowodowany pojawieniem się Crowleya z towarzyszką nie byłby tak wielki, gdyby nie kontrast jaki tworzył się między jej wręcz elegancją postacią, a tanim barem.   
\- Ach, no tak, nie przedstawiliście się sobie jeszcze. - Powiedział z udawaną kurtuazją demon widząc ich dwójkę mierzącą się przenikliwymi spojrzeniami. - Gabrielu, to moja matka, Rowena, czarownica i najlepszy rodzic jakiego kiedykolwiek wydał ten świat. Matko, to Archanioł Gabriel, jeden z najwyższych w Niebie, no, może zanim uciekł i zaczął udawać pogańskiego Lokiego. A teraz, skoro wprowadzenie mamy za sobą, czas na interesy.   
Że co tu się właściwie teraz dzieje? Pomyślał jeszcze tylko Gabriel, zanim Crowley zdążył zalać go potokiem niewiele znaczących na razie słów.


	13. 13. Friction

Gdyby nie to, że w liście, który jako ostatni dostał od Ojca, jasno i wyraźnie było zaznaczone, że ma w jakiś, chociaż najmniejszy sposób nawiązać przynajmniej nić porozumienia z Crowleyem, Gabriel zapewne już dawno zdzieliłby go między oczy.  
Ich trój-osobowe spotkanie przeciągało się niemiłosiernie, a Królowi Otchłani jakby nie spieszyło się do domu. Archanioł zaczynał się martwić, że Demon może domyślać się swojej chwilowej roli w całym tym Bożym przedstawieniu, postanowił jednak nie dać po sobie poznać zdenerwowania i nadal kontynuować udawanie zajętego ich pasjonującą rozmową, w której Crowley streszczał mu swój życiorys i żalił się na matkę, aktualnie przewracającą tylko mętnymi, zielonymi oczami.   
Jeśli miał być szczery, z jednej strony nagła potrzeba Crowleya do zwierzeń trochę go frapowała i raczej nie wróżyła nic dobrego. Wszystko wyglądało tak, jakby Król Piekieł celowo przedłużał ich rozmowę i specjalnie jak najdłużej unikał tematu, przez który znajdowali się w położeniu takim, a nie innym.   
Gabrielowi kolejny raz zamarzył się drink z parasolką na Bahamach pośród ładnych pań. Albo chociaż sam drink z parasolką.   
Kiedy Archanioł postanowił spełnić swoje tymczasowe marzenie i już miał wstawać od obecnie zajmowanego stolika w celu udania się do baru, poczuł mocne szarpnięcie, a po niezbyt długiej chwili, mroczki zaczęły tańczyć mu przed oczami, oczami wyobraźni Skrzydlaty już widział jak urywa mu się film.  
Zanim totalnie go zamroczyło, zdążył jeszcze tylko zarejestrować szybki ruch nadgarstka Czarownicy i cwany uśmiech Crowleya.  
Cholera, nie wiedzie ci się w tym życiu-po-życiu, Gabe.   
Przemknęło mu jeszcze tylko przez myśl, a potem zrobiło się strasznie ciemno i Anioł Pański stracił świadomość.   
***  
Nie żeby Crowley żywił jakąś osobistą urazę do Gabriela, nie, wręcz przeciwnie, Pierzasty wydawał mu się całkiem w porządku, nie zmieniło to jednak faktu, że Król Piekła miał co do niego złe przeczucie.  
Ot, tak, po prostu.  
Dlatego właśnie postanowił zabrać na ich wcześniej ustalone spotkanie Rowenę. Miał w planach złapać Gabriela, a potem, już u siebie, odpytać Archanioła ze wszystkiego co mógł wiedzieć o obecnym bałaganie, który powoli zaczynał obijać mu się o uszy.  
Crowley uznał też, że to doskonała okazja, żeby sprawdzić lojalność swojej ukochanej mamusi.  
W końcu, przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, czyż nie?  
***  
W starym domu przy bocznej drodze atmosfera z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej gęstniała. Bracia Winchester i stary, dobry Bobby Singer wymieniali nerwowe uwagi, a Castiel stał oparty o kominek i zastanawiał się, czy przynoszenie im złej nowiny bez wcześniejszego uprzedzenia było dobrym pomysłem.   
O zniknięciu Gabriela w Niebie dowiedziano się dość szybko, Archanioła zawsze było wszędzie pełno i od swojego wielkiego powrotu starał się jak mógł, żeby Na Górze było możliwie jak najlepiej, Gabe łagodził nastroje i spokojnie odpowiadał na pytania.  
Zachowywał się jak dobry starszy brat wszystkich i każdego z osobna, a nikt nie chciał kwestionować zmian w jego charakterze, bo postać Skrzydlatego dawała wszystkim chociaż tą odrobinę nadziei, że w Niebie jeszcze kiedyś będzie dobrze, że będzie po staremu i że może nawet Bóg w końcu wróci do domu.   
Jako pierwsze, alarm podniosły Anioły z niższych kręgów, które Gabe regularnie odwiedzał i w których próbował budować wiarę w lepsze jutro. Potem, dowiedzieli się Ci, którzy nie dostali rozdzielonych zadań i planu działania parę dni z rzędu.  
Potem, poszło lawinowo, bo od zniknięcia Archanioła nie mogło minąć więcej niż trzy dni, a Castiel i tak dowiedział się jako jeden z ostatnich.   
Od razu po tym, jak jakiś niskiej rangi anioł zdał mu relację z tego, czego dali radę dowiedzieć się jak do tej pory, Cas bezwiednie i bez głębszego przemyślenia sprawy skierował się do domu Singera.  
I tu sytuacja wracała do punktu wyjścia.  
Castiel potrząsną głową, roztrzepując jeszcze bardziej już i tak zmierzwione włosy i pozbywając się natłoku myśli o tym, co było.   
Anioł postanowił skupić swoją uwagę na bezładnie miotającym się Samie, Deanie, który zamilkł z grobową miną i Bobbym, który uznał, że to dobra pora żeby złapać trochę tlenu i w międzyczasie wyszedł na ganek, teraz gapiąc się w powoli ukazujące się na niebie gwiazdy.   
Skrzydlaty znowu był zagubiony i znowu nie wiedział co dalej. Miał za mało informacji, za mało danych, za mało wszystkiego i za dużo pytań.   
A co jeśli Gabriel po prostu znowu ich opuścił?   
Co jeśli zrobił dokładnie to, co wieki temu?  
Co jeśli ich ostatnia nadzieja właśnie umiera powolną, jeszcze bardziej bolesną śmiercią?  
Cas miał dość, dlatego oderwał się od kominka i opadł na kanapie zaraz obok Deana, a potem, po krótkim przemyśleniu wszystkich za i przeciw, położył Łowcy głowę na ramieniu. Ciemnowłosy mógł przysiąc, że kątem oka widział jak brwi Winchestera nieznacznie wędrują ku górze, nie zdążył się jednak wycofać, bo Dean objął go ramieniem i mechanicznie zaczął gładzić po karku. Castiel nie wiedział jak to odebrać, dlatego zastygł w pierwotnie obranej pozycji, uznając, że gdyby nie zniknięcie starszego brata, w tym momencie byłby szczęśliwy.   
***  
Kilkanaście pięter niżej, Gabriel właśnie zaczynał odzyskiwać przytomność.   
Archanioł nie wiedział ile go nie było, ani gdzie był, ale kiedy do jego, nadal lekko zamroczonej mózgownicy zaczęły przedostawać się obrazy z chwili przez utratą świadomości, zaczął w myślach przeklinać siebie, za głupotę i Lucyfera, za to, że ten samolubny kretyn stworzył te zidiociałe Demony, którym do jakiegokolwiek myślenia bywało bardzo daleko.   
Nie żeby Crowley nie wyłamywał się z tego schematu.   
Nie, on był przebiegłą szują, którą Gabe miał ochotę rozsadzić na atomy, a potem każdy z nich polać święconą wodą i podpalić.  
Takie marzenie, albo raczej, wyrażając się dokładniej, cel do realizacji.   
Najlepiej w jak najszybszej przyszłości. 

Gdyby nie to, że Gabriel był koszmarnie wycieńczony i czuł się jak po Tough Mudderze, pewnie wstałby, a potem zaczął się miotać i krzyczeć.   
Archanioł już dawno nie był tak bardzo zły, zrezygnowany i chyba załamany na raz.   
Chwilę potem, Gabe uznał swoje położenie za 3Z i postanowił, że sytuacje tego typu od dzisiaj będą otrzymywać taki tytuł. Bezdyskusyjnie.   
Skrzydlaty siedział w kącie brudnej, okraszonej krwawą posoką na ścianach, celi i zastanawiał się czy lepiej od razu się zabić, czy może poczekać na cud i przemyśleć jakikolwiek sposób ucieczki, a w głowie kłębiła mu się tylko litania przekleństw i wyrzutów w kierunku swojej własnej osoby.  
Jak mógł być takim kretynem i sam spotykać się z Crowleyem?  
Jak mógł kiedykolwiek myśleć, że to dobry pomysł?  
Jak mógł, z własnej, niczym nieprzymuszonej winy, wpakować się po uszy w takie gówno?


	14. 14. Dark Doo Wop

Sam miał wrażenie, że zaraz dostanie zawału i umrze.  
Albo dostanie wylewu i krew zaleje mu całe pole widzenia.. i też umrze.  
Albo że ból głowy rozsadzi mu czaszkę, a krwawo-mózgowa breja obleje ściany, a on, koniec końców, i tak umrze.   
Generalnie wszystkie scenariusze, które aktualnie pojawiały się w jaźni Łosia, kończyły się tym, że umiera.   
Winchester, od momentu, w którym dowiedział się, że Gabriel zaginął, miał wrażenie że cały spokój ducha, który ostatnio, cudem w sobie zbudował, rozpadł się jak domek z kart w towarzystwie małych dzieci.  
Cholera jasna.   
Przecież Archanioł dopiero co wrócił, nie mógł tak sobie od teraz zniknąć.   
Nie mógł powtórzyć swojej Wielkiej Ucieczki sprzed tysiącleci.  
Przecież nie wskakuje się dwa razy do tej samej rzeki.  
Sam, którego ta świadomość czysto teoretycznie powinna uspokoić, czuł się jeszcze bardziej rozbity.  
Jeśli Gabriel nie uciekł z własnej woli, coś musiało mu się stać.   
Nie żeby Łoś jakoś specjalnie narzekał, ale to coś, czymkolwiek mogło być, nie brzmiało jak kolorowa perspektywa i wakacje na Karaibach.   
Dlaczego zawsze musiało się coś spieprzyć?   
Jak nie zniknięcie Castiela albo Apokalipsa, to anielski kidnapping.   
C h o l e r a.  
***  
Crowley był, nie chwaląc się, dumny sam z siebie i swojego genialnego planu. Jeśli miał być szczery, nie spodziewał się, że wszystko potoczy się zupełnie gładko, Rowena będzie współpracować, a Archanioł wpadnie w sieć zupełnie jak jakaś bezmózga mucha w sidła pająka.   
Pięknie.  
Jedyny mankament zaistniałej sytuacji był taki, że pomimo upływu kilku dni, które Skrzydlaty spędził w lochu, nieustannie dręczony czarną magią, Gabriel nadal nie wykazywał jakiejkolwiek, nawet najmniejszej, chęci współpracy.   
Król Piekła postanowił, że prędzej czy później złamie jego Boską Dumę i wyciągnie z niego wszystko, co mogłoby mu się przydać nawet w najmniejszym stopniu.   
W końcu, wiedza to potęga.   
A kto czasami nie chciałby podręczyć Archanioła?  
***  
Jakiś czas później, kiedy Sam bezwiednie gapił się na telewizor, w którym spikerka opowiadała o jakimś kluczowym, rozegranym w ostatnim czasie meczu koszykówki, Dean podgrzewał sobie burgera w mikrofali, a Castiel próbował znaleźć cokolwiek istotnego w stercie równo ułożonych przed sobą ksiąg, cała trójka usłyszała głośny huk, a kilka sekund później zobaczyli Balthazara na środku dywanu.   
Skrzydlaty nie wyglądał najlepiej, miał podbite oko, a nad górną wargą było widać, już przyschniętą, stróżkę krwi ściekającą z nosa.   
Zapewne przez tą ładną buźkę to wielkie wejście, pojawiło się w głowie Deana szybciej niż cokolwiek innego.   
Wszyscy zgromadzeni, dopisując do listy Bobbyego, którego hałas wyciągnął z łóżka i przywlókł na dół, spodziewali się, że Balthazarowi trzeba będzie jakoś pomóc doprowadzić się do ładu i składu.   
Nie mieli jednak racji, bo już chwilę później Skrzydlaty stał, (co prawda podpierając się o wezgłowie kanapy, ale lepiej tak, niż wcale) i powiedział coś, co automatycznie zwróciło uwagę do tej pory, jakby lekko zamroczonego Łosia, a w następstwie spowodowało utworzenie się wielkiej guli w samym centrum krtani Łowcy.   
\- Mamy pewne podejrzenia, nie do końca pewne, ani nie do końca sprawdzone, wszystko jednak składa się na twierdzenie, że to Crowley stoi za zniknięciem Gabriela. - Tu, Anioł zrobił pauzę, a Dean zastanawiał się czy to dlatego, że buduje dramatyzm czy dlatego, że skończył mu się tlen. - Nasi zwiadowcy poszperali i popytali, według tego, czego udało im się dowiedzieć, ostatni raz ktoś widział Gabea w jakimś podrzędnym pubie, i wszystko byłoby okej, gdyby nie to, że towarzyszyli mu właśnie Crowley, a żeby nie było zbyt prosto, była z nimi też Rowena.   
Kiedy tylko Skrzydlaty skończył swoje prawie przemówienie chyba uznał, że to dobra pora, żeby zemdleć. Balthazar osunął się po kanapie i kolejny już raz tego dnia, znalazł się na poziomie podłogi.   
Castiel, jak to on, natychmiastowo zerwał się ze swojego fotela i w paru ruchach znalazł się koło brata, sprawdzając, co, i czemu, właśnie się wydarzyło. Kiedy prześwietlił głowę i klatkę piersiową Anioła jasnym światłem swojej własnej dłoni, odezwał się tonem fachowca nieznoszącego sprzeciwu.   
\- Jest wycieńczony. Musi tylko odpocząć, najwidoczniej zdobywanie informacji o Gabrielu nie było takie proste, jakie mogłoby się nam wydawać.   
***  
Dean zawsze wiedział co robić, zawsze w przeciągu paru sekund miał plan, albo chociaż jego zarys.   
Zawsze był silnym ramieniem, na którym Sam mógł się oprzeć i wypłakać, mimo że to było takie niemęskie.   
Zawsze przynajmniej starał się działać, albo uparcie kładł bratu do głowy, że jeszcze się ułoży.  
Tym razem, Dean nie miał ani planu, ani nie był jakimś specjalnym oparciem, ani nie był w stanie pieprzyć bratu farmazonów o tym, że będzie super, a jutro Gabriel będzie z nimi u Bobbyego i skoczą na piknik albo pójdą na lody.   
Cała ta sytuacja jakby totalnie zbiła go z tropu i uświadomiła, kolejny już raz, jak bardzo ciężko jest nazywać się Winchester.   
Dodatkowo, kiedy patrzył na Sama który ewidentnie nie dawał rady jeszcze bardziej niż on sam, krajało mu się serce.   
Dean, miał w tym momencie tylko jedno, miał cel.  
Wiedział, że znowu muszą skopać Crowleyowi ten jego demoniczny zad, a potem jakoś pozbyć się jego mamusi z pola rozgrywki.   
Wszystko byłoby świetnie, gdyby nie to, że Król Piekła raczej nie przyjmował interesantów, szczególnie tych, którzy mogli mu jakkolwiek zagrozić.   
W miejscu problemu numer dwa, plasowała się sama w sobie osoba rudowłosej wiedźmy, o nieznanej mocy, która jednak nie mogła należeć do tych słabych, skoro dała sobie radę z bytem tak potężnym jak Archanioł.  
Jako trzecią, ostatnią już sprawę z zaszczytnego podium, Dean sklasyfikował rozbitego emocjonalnie Sama, który aktualnie na niewiele mógł mu się zdać, jeśli chodziło o pomoc w sprawie.

Trzy godziny później, w salonie starego domu na uboczu, ze świecą można było szukać jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia.   
Balthazar, nadal był nieprzytomny i zajmował jedną trzecią kanap, a na pozostałej powierzchni, rozłożył się, teraz już całkiem mocno wstawiony, Sam.  
Zaraz obok, na jednym fotelu, w plątaninie kończyn, można było zaobserwować Deana, który chyba spał wtulony w Castiela. Anioła niespecjalnie ruszyła wypita ilość brunatnego płynu, postanowił jednak nie kwestionować położenia w jakim się znalazł, uznając je, za najlepsze jakie mogło go spotkać w tej sytuacji.  
Bobby z kolei, zachowując resztki trzeźwości umysłu, poczłapał do swojego pokoju i z rezygnacją rzucił się na łóżko, z którego powoli zaczynały wychodzić sprężyny.   
A podobno mieli nie pić i szukać rozwiązań.   
***  
Gabriel, nadal w swojej ciemnej i brudnej celi, którą zajmował już któryś dzień z kolei, rozpaczliwie szukał w krańcach umysłu czegoś, co mogłoby mu jakkolwiek pomóc.  
A potem go oświeciło.  
Skoro Bóg mógł żądać od niego pomocy, czemu nie mogłoby to zadziałać analogicznie w drugą stronę?


	15. 15. Shrike

Gabriel, nie zmieniając nawet pozycji, mruczał pod nosem dawno zakopane w podświadomości modlitwy, kiedy drzwi jego celi rozwarły się z hukiem i w progu stanął ten pucułowaty prosiak, jak w myśli nazywał go Archanioł, demon powszechnie znany jako Crowley.   
Skrzydlaty czuł w nosie irytujący zapach siarki przez cały pobyt w tym przybytku szczęścia, teraz jednak, kiedy Król Otchłani był tak blisko, wydawało mu się, że obrzydliwy zapach przeżera się aż do zatok, albo wypala mu mózg.   
Chyba chciało mu się rzygać, nie był jednak tego pewien, bo jako jeden z najwyższych bytów, zazwyczaj nie doświadczał cielesnych atrakcji tego typu. Teraz jednak, będąc w ciemnej i obskurnej celi, dręczony magią Roweny i słabnący z każdym dniem, chyba zaczynał odczuwać niektóre rzeczy, tak zwyczajnie i po ludzku, aż sam dziwił się, że jest do tego zdolny.   
\- No więc, mój pierzasty przyjacielu, może dzisiaj porozmawiamy? - Demon zainicjował konwersację z cwanym uśmiechem na ustach.  
\- Nie, raczej nie. - Odparł tylko Gabriel, udając stuprocentowo wyluzowanego i spokojnego, co z tego, że siedział na podłodze w brudnej klitce przy okazji wyglądając jak uosobienie nędzy i rozpaczy, a Crowley miał nad nim w tym momencie prawie absolutną kontrolę.   
Co z tego.  
Przecież było zajebiście.  
Demon chyba oczekiwał kontynuacji wypowiedzi Skrzydlatego, kiedy jednak nie otrzymał tego, na co liczył, ze złością postąpił dwa kroki do przodu i kopnął Gabriela pod żebra, wyduszając przy okazji resztę tlenu znajdującą się w jego płucach za sprawą zaczerpniętego przed chwilą płytkiego i urywanego oddechu.  
Crowley, patrząc na niego spod groźnie zmrużonych powiek, powoli, bez odwracania się do Skrzydlatego plecami, wycofał się, a chwilę później do uszu Bożego Sługi doszedł dźwięk przekręcanego klucza i ciężkiej zasuwy, zmieniającej położenie.   
Kiedy Archanioł miał nadzieję, że może tym razem dadzą mu spokój, po jego trzewiach zaczął się rozchodzić palący ból z rodzaju tych, przez które ma się ochotę wydrapać sobie wszystkie flaki i jak najszybciej umrzeć.  
Gabriel pomyślał jeszcze tylko, że chyba umrzeć byłoby lepiej.  
Śmierć jednak nie była mu pisana, nie teraz ani nie tutaj, ani nigdzie przez najbliższe stulecia.  
Skrzydlaty stracił przytomność.   
Kolejny już raz, a gwoli ścisłości, Gabe nie wiedział nawet który.  
Przy dziewiątym stracił rachubę.   
***  
Pomimo powszechnej opinii, według której Sam miał się załamać i tępo gapić w ścianę przez resztę wieczności, Winchester postanowił działać.   
Od razu po przebudzeniu, pomimo pulsującego bólu w skroniach i palącej potrzeby uzupełnienia płynów, postanowił, że znajdzie Gabriela.  
Znajdzie, choćby miał okrążyć Ziemię na piechotę, albo przeszukać Saharę.   
Co tu dużo gadać, Sam Winchester był osobnikiem bardzo upartym i z gatunku tych, którzy prędzej dadzą się poćwiartować niż odstąpią od postawionego sobie wyżej celu.  
Dlatego właśnie, już od godziny jedenastej, w czasie, kiedy jego brat nadal przysypiał gdzieś na Castielu, a tamten nie miał odwagi ani chęci go budzić, Łoś analizował ogół faktów, które mogły mu się przydać, a potem skrupulatnie zapisywał wszystko na kartce wyrwanej z jakiegoś losowego zeszytu.   
Jeśli miałby być ze sobą szczery, to nie był pewien czy do działania pchała go jakaś rosnąca z tyłu głowy paranoja, czy wypite jak do tej pory dwie wielkie kawy, nie miało to jednak jakiegoś bardzo istotnego znaczenia w stosunku do sytuacji, w której się znalazł.  
Sam nadal nie wiedział, jak odnieść się do swoich własnych uczuć odnośnie Skrzydlatego, wolnymi kroczkami dochodził jednak do wniosku, że Archanioł chyba był dla niego kimś ważnym.  
To nie był jeszcze ten etap, na którym młodszy z Winchesterów był w stanie powiedzieć, że go kochał, bo tego nie był pewny odnośnie nikogo w życiu oprócz Deana, którego to darzył braterską odmianą tego trudnego uczucia, dlatego ciężko było odnieść ich relację do sytuacji między nim, a Gabrielem.  
Łoś był jednak pewny, że musi sprowadzić Archanioła z powrotem, chociażby, tylko dlatego, żeby sprecyzować swój stosunek do jego osoby.  
Wiedział też, że mógłby nie znieść jego kolejnej śmierci.  
Motywowany swoimi własnymi przemyśleniami, kofeiną i zagrożeniem życia Gabriela, Sam wdrożył wszystkie procesy myślowe, które mogły mu się przydać i szukał rozwiązania jeszcze intensywniej niż do tej pory.  
***  
Balthazar nie do końca wiedział co i jak się wokół niego dzieje, przez zamknięte powieki jedynie jaskrawe plamy czerwieni i żółci tańczyły oślepiający taniec, a nieznośny ból karku nie dawał logicznie myśleć. Zanim tylko Anioł zdążył do końca otworzyć oczy, usłyszał gdzieś z boku zmartwiony głos Castiela.  
\- Balthazar? Jak się czujesz? - Balth nie od razu odnalazł wzrokiem swojego brata, bo tamten przynajmniej do połowy był schowany pod starszym z Winchesterów, który powoli zaczynał wyrywać się z objęć Morfeusza.   
\- Jest super Cassie, nie widzisz?. - Sarknął Skrzydlaty, a Castiel nic nie odpowiadając, zmarszczył groźnie brwi.  
Jasnowłosy Anioł nie powiedział już nic więcej i z trudem spróbował podnieść się na łokciach. Na całe szczęście, udało mu się za pierwszym podejściem, bo kolejnego upokorzenia tego typu w towarzystwie Winchesterów, Balthazar mógłby nie znieść.   
Samo to, że dał się tak urządzić kilku demonom, z którymi próbował rozmawiać, a jak się okazało, one od początku miały w planach zaatakować samotnego Anioła.  
Co za żałość.   
Ostatnimi czasy, stronie Nieba nie wiodło się za dobrze i Skrzydlaty zaczynał poważnie martwić się o ich przyszłość. Jeżeli sprawy dalej miały w planach przybierać taki obrót jak teraz, szanse na zjednoczenie i pokonanie Pradawnego Zła, o którym opowiedział mu Gabriel, znikały szybciej niż odrzutowiec za horyzontem.   
Nikt nie wiedział, jakie było zagrożenie, czym było i czemu miało powrócić, a fakt, że Bóg nadal był wielkim nieobecnym nieszczególnie pomagał.  
Musieli szybko odzyskać Gabriela, bo bez niego, cała ta, i tak już krucha konstrukcja, mogła runąć przy każdym, nawet najmniejszym dotyku.   
***  
Kofeina w połączeniu z adrenaliną buzowała mu w żyłach, a młodszy Winchester nie zaprzestawał swoich mentalnych poszukiwań, przy okazji szukając w internecie jakichkolwiek oznak demonicznej aktywności. Sam uznał, że jeżeli nie dokopie się do niczego innego, co mogłoby pomóc, znajdzie jakiegoś demona i wyciśnie z gada wszystko, informacje albo flaki, zależnie od poziomu współpracy podjętego przez czarnookiego.   
Nie znalazł jednak nic, co mogłoby naprowadzić go na demony.   
Cholera.  
To oznaczało, że Crowley trzyma swoje pieski na krótkiej smyczy i uważa, żeby żaden z nich nie wpadł w ich ręce.  
Przynajmniej potwierdziły się anielskie przypuszczenia odnośnie porywacza Gabriela.   
Sam nie wiedział tylko, czy powinien się cieszyć, czy wręcz odwrotnie.  
Piekło Crowleya było jak zamknięta twierdza, nikt nie wchodził, ani nikt nie wychodził, bez wyraźnej zgody władcy.   
Musieli znaleźć jakiś sposób, żeby dostać się do Otchłani, a w głowie Samanthy powoli kształtował się już zarys planu, jak dokonać prawie niemożliwego.


	16. 16. Blackout

Dean powoli na przemian otwierał i zamykał zaspane oczy, próbując przyzwyczaić wzrok do rozlewającego się po całym pokoju przeraźliwie jasnego, słonecznego światła. Łowca nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio tak przegiął z alkoholem, jeśli miał być szczery, nie sądził że jest jeszcze w stanie się upić bez opróżnienia kilku butelek wódki w samotności.   
Jak się jednak okazało, człowiek człowiekiem pozostaje i nawet ktoś tak zaprawiony w procentowych bojach jak on mógł przesadzić.   
Nie żeby jakoś specjalnie go to zasmucało, w końcu, czasami każdy chce się na chwilę odciąć i zapomnieć.   
Kiedy tylko Winchesterowi udało się wygrać z wszechobecnym światłem i doczekać momentu, w którym oczy przestaną odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa, dotarło do niego, że nie znajduje się na fotelu, a zaraz pod nim, z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy siedzi Cas. Chwilę trwało zanim informacje o położeniu dotarły do jego, nadal zamroczonego, mózgu. Dean, uświadamiając sobie, że to chyba trochę niestosowne i zawstydzające dla otoczenia już chciał wstać, kiedy dotarł do niego głos Balthazara.  
\- Nie przejmuj się Winchester, wszyscy i tak już się napatrzyli. - Deana zdziwił przyjazny głos Anioła, szczególnie, że tamten zazwyczaj zwracał się do niego z wielką kpiną, a szacunek dla otoczenia był u niego na poziomie zerowym.   
Być może, nastawienie Skrzydlatego brało się stąd, że wyglądał jak ostatnie nieszczęście. Pomimo, że wszystkie rany, które zadały mu demony zdążyły się zabliźnić, w wielu miejscach nadal było widać po nich ślady, a krew zostawiła swoje piętno na większej części ubrania Balthazara. Dodatkowy efekt ogólnego zmaltretowania pogłębiały jeszcze włosy zwrócone w każdym możliwym kierunku i wielkie sińce pod oczami, przywodzące na myśl pandę.   
Pomimo uwagi Skrzydlatego, Dean doszedł do niespodziewanego wniosku, że to dobry moment na kawę i jednak zwlókł się z kolan Castiela, który od razu podążył za nim wzrokiem. Uwadze starszego z Winchesterów nie uszedł fakt, że jego młodszy brat był bardzo skupiony nad tym, co aktualnie czytał, a oczy systematycznie zaczynały świecić mu tak jak zawsze wtedy, kiedy znalazł coś ważnego, pożytecznego, albo był pewien swojego własnego geniuszu. Fakt faktem, Samantha nigdy nie przyznał się do ostatniego podpunktu, Dean jednak, jako #StarszyBrat wiedział swoje.   
Pomimo całej swojej pewności, Wiewiór postanowił nie zapeszać i poczekać, aż Sammy sam zdradzi się ze swoim wielkim odkryciem, które faktycznie mogło uratować im wszystkim dupy.   
Nie minęła dłuższa chwila, a starszy z Winchesterów, który akurat brał pierwszego łyka życiodajnego napoju bogów, alias kawy, usłyszał podekscytowany głos brata.  
\- Dean, chyba już wiem jak dostaniemy się do Piekła. - #StarszyBrat przybił sobie mentalną piątkę i przy okazji pogratulował sam sobie znajomości zmian w aparycji brata. - Żniwiarze, oni są kluczem. - Tutaj Wiewiór podniósł do góry lewą brew, nie do końca rozumiejąc intencję Sama, a przy okazji dając mu do zrozumienia, że ma kontynuować. - To przecież oni odprowadzają duszę do Piekła, więc muszą wiedzieć jak się tam dostać, prawda? Raczej nie stają po którejś ze stron, bo i po co im to, skoro ich jedynym zwierzchnikiem jest Śmierć. Sądzę, że mogą nam pomóc, szczególnie, że chyba znalazłem odpowiednie zaklęcie, które jest w stanie przyzwać któregoś z nich. Castiel, co o tym myślisz?   
\- Sądzę, że twój pomysł ma całkiem sporą szansę powodzenia, szczególnie, jeśli zważyć na to, że z tego co pamiętam, jeden z nich miał kiedyś całkiem spory, niespłacony dług u Balthazara. Prawda, bracie? - Cas wbił w jasnowłosego wyczekujące spojrzenie, z gatunku tych, które przewiercają ci się przez czaszkę, a potem wchodzą do mózgu, przypierając do mentalnej ściany i nie pozostawiając możliwości jakiegokolwiek odwrotu. Dean czasami zastanawiał się, czy Anioł robi to celowo, czy taki już jego urok i cecha systemu.   
\- Tak, tak, pamiętam, dajcie mi jeszcze tylko chwilę na dojście do siebie i się tym zajmiemy. - Starszy z Winchesterów nadal nie mógł wyjść z podziwu nad tym, jak bardzo dobrze zaczął się ten dzień.  
***  
Kilka godzin później, jedną długą inkantację, rozmowę ze Żniwiarzem i zabicie kilkunastu demonów stróżujących, Winchesterowie i ich Skrzydlata kompania przemierzali Ósmy Piekielny Krąg w poszukiwaniu Gabriela. Ich oczom systematycznie ukazywały się kolejne cele, a w żadnej z nich jak do tej pory nie znaleźli Archanioła.   
Dean z każdym kolejnym metrem stawał się coraz bardziej nerwowy i za każdym zakrętem jawił mu się Crowley czekający tylko, żeby ich też również złapać i zamknąć.   
Król Piekła jednak nie pokazał im się od kiedy tylko przekroczyli granicę Otchłani, a fakt ten, mimo wszystko, napawał całą delegację ratunkową irracjonalnym strachem, powoli paraliżującym zdrowy rozsądek i siejącym zwątpienie w słuszność misji.   
Kiedy do braci Winchester dotarło, że to co się z nimi dzieje, nie jest normalnym objawem, nawet przedłużającej się wizyty w Piekle, na reakcję było już za późno.   
Zarówno oni, jak i Skrzydlaci zdali sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji, kiedy cała trójka, synchronicznie straciła przytomność.   
***  
Crowley był z siebie zadowolony chyba najbardziej od przeszło stu lat, a pomimo, że aktualnie wykonywany plan został sklecony na szybko i bez przemyślenia, jak do tej pory, działał doskonale.  
Kiedy tylko informator wpadł do jego Sali Tronowej spazmatycznie wyrzucając z siebie wiadomości o zbliżających się Winchesterach, Król Piekieł już wiedział, że to okazja, której nie może przegapić.   
Od razu zlecił przeniesienie więzionego Archanioła do Głównej Sali, bo jak przewidywał, bracia swoje poszukiwania mieli w planach rozpocząć w Ósmym Kręgu, a potem dyskretnie się ulotnić.   
Potem, wezwał do siebie Rowenę, jasno dając jej do zrozumienia, że najpierw ma trochę pobawić się umysłami tej żałosnej gromadki, która chciała okraść Króla Piekła z jego własnego, prawie samodzielnie schwytanego zakładnika i świadka, mając nadzieję, że nie wynikną z tego żadne konsekwencje.   
O nie. Tak dobrze to nie ma, a już na pewno nie w Piekle.   
Król z dumą spojrzał na swoje dzieło.  
Przed oczami miał Archanioła, bezbronnego jak dziecko i słabego prawie na równi z ludźmi.   
Zaraz obok złamanego Skrzydlatego, na czterech identycznych krzesłach, ścisło związani i nadal nieprzytomni, jawili mu się Winchesterowie i ich Kompania Braci.   
Crowley doszedł do wniosku, że posiadanie czarownicy na podorędziu wcale nie było tak bezcelowe jak mogło mu się na początku zdawać. Jak się okazywało, znienawidzona przez niego magia bywała bardzo przydatna i pomagała w osiąganiu wielkości, dając radę nawet z kimś pokroju niezwykłego i potężnego, Archanioła Gabriela, wysławionego Bożego Rycerza, patrona śmierci, między innymi.   
Król Otchłani doszedł do wniosku, że to jego szczęśliwy dzień, a potem zasiadł na swoim czarnym tronie i czekał, aż jego goście honorowi kolejno zaczną z powrotem kontaktować.


	17. 17. C.O.D.

Gabriel jako pierwszy ocknął się z nicości, w którą wpadł już któryś raz.   
Tym razem jednak, wszystko było inaczej.   
Nie był już w celi, nie słyszał przeszywających wrzasków zza krat naprzeciwko i nie czuł tego obrzydliwego smrodu rozkładającego się trupa.   
Żeby jednak nie było zbyt wesoło, Archanioł, zanim jeszcze otworzył oczy, uświadomił sobie, że jest związany i nie ma żadnej, nawet najmniejszej, możliwości ruchu. Do tego wszystkiego, czuł się koszmarnie, nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio jego samopoczucie było tak paskudne. Głowa bolała go niemiłosiernie, pulsując przy okazji tępym bólem, a gruby łańcuch boleśnie wpijał się w kostki i nadgarstki nieustannie przypominając o uwięzieniu.   
Archanioł po krótkiej chwili, w której spróbował przyjąć do wiadomości, że zdecydowanie coś się zmieniło, postanowił dyskretnie otworzyć oczy i zbadać sytuację, nie udało mu się jednak zostać incognito, bo już chwilę później usłyszał znienawidzony głos.  
\- Oh, Gabryś, widzę, że w końcu wróciłeś do żywych. - Skrzydlaty gwałtownie zwrócił głowę w kierunku, z którego dobiegał dźwięk, szybko pożałował jednak swojej impulsywności, zakręciło mu się w głowie i potrzebował kolejnych paru minut, żeby uspokoić uporczywe bujanie obrazu.   
Kiedy tylko udało mu się ustabilizować otoczenie, zwrócił nienawistny wzrok na Crowleya.   
Gabrielowi praktycznie nigdy nie zdarzało się patrzyć na nikogo w ten sposób, zawsze starał się być jak najbardziej wyluzowany i pogodny, dochodząc do wniosku, że już i tak za dużo szarości istnieje na tym świecie. Teraz jednak, wszystkie maski opadły, cały optymizm, nawet ten udawany, wyparował, a nienawiść wypełniła całą postać Archanioła, który nagle wydał się dwa razy większy, a to, że wyglądał jak ósme dziecko stróża i był na granicy kolejnej utraty świadomości, to już zupełnie inna sprawa.   
***  
Sam gwałtownie otworzył oczy i zaczął miotać się na swoim krześle w nieokreślonym spazmie. Gdyby Łowca nie był przywiązany do oparcia zapewne właśnie zaliczyłby bliskie spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z marmurową posadzką. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, czy jakoś tak.  
Kiedy tylko młodszy z Winchesterów odzyskał kontrolę nad mięśniami obrzucił całą salę, w której się znajdowali, krótkim spojrzeniem.  
Po jego lewej, na trzech takich samych krzesłach usadowieni byli nadal nieprzytomni Dean, Cas i Balthazar. Na widok nieprzytomnego brata w Samie aż się zagotowało, na tą chwilę jednak nie był w stanie zrobić nic, żeby pomóc Deanowi, dlatego postanowił tymczasowo kontynuować rekonesans. Następną rzeczą, na którą Łoś zwrócił uwagę, był Crowley na swoim czarnym, wielkim fotelu (słowo tron nie chciało przejść przez mentalne gardło Winchestera, wydając mu się aż nazbyt pretensjonalnym i śmiesznym), który z determinacją i widocznym poczuciem wyższości przyglądał się... Gabrielowi.  
Na widok Archanioła serce Sama zabiło szybciej, a jemu samem wydało się, że echo jakie przy tym stworzyło rozniosło się po całej komnacie i wróciło do niego ze zwielokrotnioną siłą.   
Pierwszym, co zauważył Łowca, był okropny wygląd Gabriela. Skrzydlaty miał przeraźliwie białą twarz, na której odcinały się wielkie i ciemne sińce pod oczami. Praktycznie na każdym możliwym skrawku skóry można było zobaczyć ślady po ranach, a niekiedy nawet siniaki przybierające różne odcienie zieleni i fioletu. Sam nigdy wcześniej nie widział u Anioła siniaków, co, jakby nie patrzeć, wzmocniło tylko uczucie niepokoju względem stanu Archanioła. Dla dopełnienia efektu, ubranie które miał na sobie Skrzydlaty, całe było brudne, pogniecione i w wielu miejscach poprzecierane, zupełnie tak, jakby spędził w Piekielnym Więzieniu co najmniej kilka miesięcy, a nie zaledwie kilka dni. 

Najbardziej jednak uderzył go wyraz twarzy Gabriela. Zawsze uśmiechnięty, fakt faktem nierzadko sarkastycznie, Archanioł teraz wyglądał jak uosobienie bożego gniewu. Oczy miał niebezpiecznie przymknięte, a mimo to, wyzierał z nich nienaturalny blask.   
Sam nie wiedział co myśleć o tym, co widzi.   
Z jednej strony Gabe, jego Gabe, wyglądał jak definicja beznadziei i rozpaczy, a Winchester miał ochotę zamknąć go w uścisku i nie puszczać.  
Z drugiej jednak strony, Gabe nie był teraz jego Gabem, ale wściekłym wojownikiem, który wyglądał jak bomba atomowa na chwilę przed wybuchem.   
\- Crowley! - Przemyślenia Sama przerwał zdecydowany głos starszego brata, który najwidoczniej odzyskał przytomność w tak-zwanym-między-czasie - Co to ma być, do ciężkiej cholery? - Tutaj Dean ruchem podbródka wskazał na krępujące go liny.   
Król Piekła niespiesznie przerwał pojedynek na spojrzenia toczony z Gabrielem i od niechcenia zwrócił uwagę na pozostałą czwórkę, z której jednak trzeba było tymczasowo wykluczyć Anioły, bo ani jeden, ani drugi nadal nie zaczął kontaktować.   
\- Witaj Wiewióro, ty, Łosiu również - Crowleyowi nie spieszyło się do wyjaśnień, ani tym bardziej tracenia szansy na podręczenie braci - Wiecie, że mogliście po prostu zadzwonić jeśli chcieliście wpaść na herbatę? Nie? No cóż, tym gorzej dla was. Dajcie mi zgadnąć, wpadliście na przyjęcie tylko żeby odebrać mi Archanioła? Szczerze mówiąc, ranicie moje uczucia.  
\- Ty nie masz uczuć, Fergusie, nie zapominaj o tym. - Z kąta odezwał się nieznany, kobiecy głos, a zaraz potem ich oczom ukazała się płomiennowłosa wiedźma. Wyraz jej twarzy ukazywał jawną dezaprobat.   
\- Dziękuję ci za przypomnienie, matko. - Prawie wypluł Król Piekła, po chwili jednak otrząsnął się ze zdenerwowania i kontynuował. - Tak jak już mówiłem, ranicie mnie. Po tym wszystkim, co dla was zrobiłem? Co jest tak wyjątkowego i ważnego w tym, tu, o Archaniele, którego cała wasza delegacja przyszła odbić? Swoją drogą, nie uważacie że to trochę nierozsądne, przychodzić tutaj, nie mając na górze żadnego zabezpieczenia oprócz starego, poczciwego Bobbyego?  
***  
Gabriel już zaczynał tracić jakąkolwiek nadzieję na pozytywny rozwój zdarzeń, a monolog Crowleya doprowadzał go do szału, kiedy w powietrzu zaczął wyczuwać dziwne drgania i coś, jakby wielki przypływ mocy. Nie dane mu było jednak zbyt długo zastanawiać się nad przyczyną dziwnego zachowania otoczenia, bo wszystkie łańcuchy, które go więziły nagle opadły, jego bracia gwałtownie odzyskali przytomność i teraz razem z Winchesterami próbowali wyplątać się ze swoich więzów, a zaraz potem, całą Salę Tronową wypełniło przerażająco białe światło i ogłuszający pisk, który zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił.  
Kiedy Archanioł mrugnął, sceneria zmieniła się nie do poznania, a cała ich piątka znajdowała się teraz w jego własnym gabinecie, w Niebie.  
Gabe nie mógł wydusić z siebie ani słowa, dlatego tylko patrzył na równie zaszokowanych Winchesterów, którzy razem z Balthazarem i Castielem chyba coś do niego mówili.   
Słowa jednak nie docierały do jaźni Archanioła, któremu wycieńczenie dawało się we znaki i bezwiednie opadł na fotel. Ostatnim co pamiętał, była jasna koperta materializująca się w jego dłoni, a potem litery układające się w kilka następujących słów.   
''Gabrielu,   
Nie pakuj się więcej w kłopoty tego typu.   
Ojciec. ''  
Przez myśl Archanioła przeleciała jeszcze tylko myśl, że to albo chory sen, albo najszczęśliwszy dzień jego długowiecznego życia.  
Bóg wrócił. Ojciec wrócił. Zainterweniował. Uratował go. Uratował ich.   
Gabrielowi nie dane było jednak dłużej emocjonować się radosną nowiną, bo kolejny już raz, stracił przytomność, nie do końca wiedząc czy z wycieńczenia, czy radości.


	18. 18. Solo Sunrise

Samowi trochę zajęło, zanim do jego przemęczonej nadmiarem wydarzeń głowy dotarło, co się właściwie właśnie wydarzyło.   
Nie żeby to był pierwszy raz, kiedy w jego życiu działo się coś, czego nie dało się pojąć ludzkim umysłem. Za każdym jednak razem szok i niedowierzanie tak samo mocno towarzyszyły jego odczuciom nie dając racjonalnie ocenić sytuacji.   
Winchester czuł się dokładnie tak, jak wtedy, kiedy zaraz po zabiciu Ruby i Lilith zmaterializowali się z Deanem w samolocie, obserwując z góry miejsce w którym potencjalnie mogli zakończyć życie.   
Cholera jasna, ale czy to znaczyło, że to Bóg ich uratował?   
To byłby najbardziej spektakularny zwrot akcji jaki mógł zaistnieć od wieków, a dokładniej rzecz ujmując, od zniknięcia wyżej wymienionego.  
Skoro Bóg wrócił, to co dalej? Co z Aniołami, buntem, Piekłem, klatką Lucyfera, Crowleyem i tym całym koszmarnym między światowym syfem, w którym, chcąc nie chcąc, siedzieli po uszy i jeszcze głębiej?  
To chyba był ten moment, w którym Sam musiał się napić, tak po prostu i zwyczajnie, udając, że to zwykły piątek, a on nie jeździ po kraju z bratem w poszukiwaniu śmierci, tylko spotykają się w barze po kolejnym nudnym tygodniu za biurkiem w wielkiej korporacji żeby ponarzekać na szefa, kłopoty z kosiarką albo marudną narzeczoną w ciąży.   
Jeśli jednak miał być szczery, po tym wszystkim co przeszli razem z bratem, Łoś nie był pewny czy druga opcja odpowiadałaby temu, czego oczekiwał od życia.

Niewiele myśląc, Łowca skierował się ku czemuś, co wydało mu się barkiem i z ulgą stwierdził, że początkowe założenie było słuszne. Na wielu półkach stało kilkadziesiąt różnych butelek, a sądząc po etykietach pochodziły z wielu zakątków Ziemi.   
Sam był pod wrażeniem.  
Czując się jak u siebie, Winchester odszukał na którejś z wyższych półek cztery szklanki z rżniętego szkła i po chwili namysłu nalał do każdej z do nich czegoś, co wyglądało na odpowiednie, nazwa alkoholu była jednak zapisana w niezrozumiałym dla niego języku, a on sam miał nadzieję, że nie uszczupla zbiorów Gabriela w coś naprawdę istotnego, o co tamten mógłby być na niego zły.   
Z drugiej strony jednak, cholera, przecież to była wyjątkowa okazja, jakkolwiek by nie spojrzeć na sytuację w której cała ich piątka się znalazła. 

Sam rozdał wszystkim przytomnym zebranym po szklance, a potem opadł na szezlong znajdujący się dokładnie naprzeciwko wciąż nieprzytomnego Archanioła.   
Kiedy tylko spojrzał na nadal zmarnowanego i ewidentnie słabego Skrzydlatego, przed oczami stanęły mu sceny mniej więcej sprzed godziny kiedy to Gabe osunął się na wielki pikowany fotel i stracił przytomność. W tamtym momencie przez głowę Winchestera przebiegły wszystkie najczarniejsze scenariusze, momentalnie dopadł do nieprzytomnej postaci, a po zaróżowionych policzkach popłynęło kilka łez, do których miał w planach nigdy się nie przyznawać.   
Zaraz potem Dean podciągnął go do góry i nie pytając o zgodę ani przyzwolenie zamknął w stalowym uścisku, dając przy okazji do zrozumienia, że musi pozwolić Aniołom sprawdzić stan starszego brata. Kiedy tylko Castiel obwieścił im, że Gabriel żyje, Samowi jakby zakręciło się w głowie i nie wiedział czy zacząć znowu płakać, czy może zacząć się histerycznie śmiać. A może zrobić jedno i drugie na raz?  
Koniec końców, nie zastosował żadnej z opcji i zaczął nerwowo krążyć po pokoju czekając, sam do końca nie wiedział na co, bo Balthazar jasno dał im wszystkim do zrozumienia, że siły witalne Archanioła są na tak niskim poziomie, że dla ich pełnej regeneracji trzeba będzie sporo czasu i cierpliwości, jeśli miały wrócić do pierwotnego stanu.   
Sam miał za złe Balthazarowi, że zniszczył całe pozytywne nastawienie zbudowane przez Castiela, faktem było jednak, że musieli to wiedzieć, a znajomość stanu Gabea mogła im tylko pomóc. 

Dotarło do niego jednak, że Archanioł musiał coś przed nim ukrywać, a dowodem rzeczowym był obracany teraz przez niego w palcach ciężki sygnet, który wypadł z wewnętrznej kieszenie kurtki Gabriela, a który w żadnym wypadku nie mógł być jakąś tam zwykłą błyskotką.   
Całość wykonana była z białego złota, a spory kamień wieńczący pierścień był sporych rozmiarów żółtym diamentem. Sam nigdy nie widział czegoś podobnego, jednak pierwszym skojarzeniem były pierścienie Jeźdźców Apokalipsy, co tylko utwierdziło Winchestera w przekonaniu, że ozdoba nie jest tylko zwykłym kawałkiem kruszcu i kamieniem szlachetnym i musi mieć swoje ukryte znaczenie.   
Sam zapisał w mentalnym dzienniku przykazanie, żeby wypytać o wszystko Gabriela, a cała notatka została sporządzona na oczojebny czerwony kolor. Kiedy tylko skończył zapamiętywać swoje nowe zadanie, wrócił do gapienia się na spokojną twarz Archanioła przy okazji nadal obracając w palcach sygnet.   
Jeszcze jedną sprawą, która według Sama przydawała temu wszystkiemu na dziwności i tajemniczości, był fakt, że młodszy Winchester byłby w stanie przysiąc, że chwilę przed ich cudownym ratunkiem gdzieś w oddali, mignęła mu dawno zapomniana twarz Chucka.  
Postanowił jednak tymczasowo nie poruszać tego tematu, czekając na rozwój zdarzeń i usilnie przekonując samego siebie, że może jednak to były tylko halucynacje.   
Przecież Chuck powinien być martwy, prawda?  
***  
Gdyby Crowley miał opisać swoją wściekłość w dziesięciopunktowej skali, zapewne dałby trzynaście.   
Kurwa mać.   
To miał być jego dzień, miało zacząć w końcu układać się po jego myśli i wszyscy mieli zacząć w końcu poważać go tak, jak powinni.   
W końcu był cholernym Królem Piekła, a cała ta zgraja boskich przydupasów z Winchesterami na czele traktowała go jak znienawidzonego, ale dobrego wujka albo niegroźną małą dziewczynkę, wymachującą pięścią wprowadzając wszystkich w stan szczerego rozbawienia.   
Cholera, cholera, cholera.   
Fakt faktem, jeśli dobrze mu się wydawało, on sam nie miałby szans na pokonanie tego, co przyszło uratować Winchesterów, mimo wszystko jednak wiedział, że wszyscy szydzący z jego osoby właśnie dostali przysłowiowej wody na młyn i nie pozostawią na nim suchej nitki.  
Gdyby nadal wołali do niego Fergus i był tą samą osobą, która sprzedała duszę za kilka cali w strategicznym miejscu, zapewne właśnie by się rozpłakał.   
Dlaczego nigdy nic nie mogło pójść po jego myśli?   
Teraz Rowena będzie mu wypominać tą porażkę do końca życia, z znając ten cholerny świat, po śmierci trafi do Piekła, gdzie będzie go dręczyć do końca świata i jeszcze dzień dłużej.  
Co za beznadzieja.

Król Piekła głębiej zatopił się w obity ciemną skórą fotel ze szklanką mocnego bourbona w dłoni i aby chociaż trochę uspokoić nadszarpnięte nerwy próbował obmyślić jakąkolwiek innowację w Piekle, a pomimo usilnych starań, jego myśli ciągle uparcie wracały do bolesnej śmierci Winchesterów, zaraz po tym, jak przeszliby całą serię pieszczot w sali tortur.


	19. 19. London Thunder

Od ich niesamowitego powrotu z Piekła minęły już ponad trzy doby, a stan Gabriela wydawał się nie wzruszać upływem czasu i dalej tkwił w swoim początkowym, martwym punkcie.   
Winchesterowie, ku ogólnemu niezadowoleniu objawiającemu się szczególnie ze strony Sama, zostali zmuszeni opuścić Niebo pod pretekstem jakichś durnych paragrafów, których i tak nikt nie odkurzał od wieków, ale Balthazar nagle uznał, że dura lex, sed lex i nic nie było w stanie przekonać go o błędzie we własnym rozumowaniu.   
Anioł nie chciał się do tego przyznawać przed Łowcami, ale musieli w Niebie przeprowadzić poważną rodzinną rozmowę i raczej wolał, żeby Winchesterów przy niej nie było.  
Fakt faktem, byli istotną częścią ludzkiego pierwiastka w życiu świata, a wszystkie powiązane z nimi wątki robiły swoje, jednak człowiek człowiekiem pozostawał i nie powinien uczestniczyć w tego typu wydarzeniach, niezależnie od prywatnie zawieranych koneksji czy nawiązywanych relacji.   
I nie żeby Balthazar odwoływał się tu do konkretnych przypadków, a gdzie tam, nigdy w życiu.   
***  
Sam miał wrażenie, że albo zaraz wybuchnie mu głowa, albo podłoga pod nim spektakularnie się zapadnie, dając do zrozumienia, żeby przestał kręcić bezsensowne koła na środku Singerowego salonu.   
Od kiedy tylko skończyli pamiętne posiedzenie w gabinecie Gabea i zostali niemal wykopani na Ziemię, myśli Sama niemal w każdym momencie opiewały na całą tą sprawę z porwaniem Gabriela i na samą osobę Archanioła, o którą, swoją drogą, aktualnie cholernie się martwił.   
Myśl o tym, że Skrzydlaty może się jednak nie obudzić nie dawała mu spokoju i za każdym razem tak samo mocno ściskała go za gardło, przy okazji nie dając spokojnie spać i odbierając apetyt.   
Gdzieś z tyłu głowy, odsunięta na dalszy plan, znajdowała się jeszcze sprawa tajemniczego sygnetu, odnośnie którego nie udało mu się dowiedzieć absolutnie nic i nawet Cas nie mógł mu powiedzieć na jego temat niczego istotnego. Jedynym, co stwierdził Anioł był fakt, że najpewniej jest to jakiś starożytny artefakt i najprawdopodobniej pochodzi od samego Boga. Skrzydlaty nie widział go jednak nigdy wcześniej i z konsternacją kiwał głową przy każdym kolejnym pytaniu Sama. Rozmowa z ciemnowłosym Aniołem nie przyniosła mu nic nowego, dlatego Łoś żeby zająć czymś myśli na każdy możliwy sposób próbował dowiedzieć się czegoś, chociaż najmniejszego szczegółu, który mógł być istotny dla sprawy teoretycznej ozdoby.   
***  
Światopogląd Deana musiał zostać dość mocno przeanalizowany, przetransferowany i zmieniony w momencie, w którym Anioły pojawiły się w ich życiu i postanowiły w nim pozostać.   
Całą sprawę dość istotnie komplikowało jednak pojawienie się samego Boga, najwyższego gracza i ojca tych pierzastych dupków.   
O ile Winchester był w stanie pojąć i chociaż w jakimś stopniu zrozumieć anielską egzystencję przeplatającą się ze swoją własną, z którą od jakiegoś czasu spotykał się niemal codziennie, tak najwyższy byt Boga był mu totalnie obcy i wydawał się zbyt odległym, żeby mógł być prawdziwym.   
Dean już widział oczami wyobraźni jak jacyś ludzie, których wiara przekroczyła granice normy już dawno temu i zrobiła się raczej niegroźną obsesją, zapraszają go na swoje spotkania, polecają zagłębić się w Piśmie Świętym, albo porozmawiać z księdzem zaraz po wysłuchaniu przydługiego kazania o moralnych wartościach i Boskiej miłości.  
Winchester mimowolnie się wzdrygnął.   
A wszystko to, teoretycznie w imię poznania Boga.   
Ciekawe, co na to wszystko sam zainteresowany.   
\- ... Dean? - Znajomy głos wyrwał go z przemyśleń, a wywołany potrzebował chwili, żeby dopasować dźwięk do stojącego nad nim Casa.   
Swoją drogą, przez to całe ostatnie zamieszanie, prawie wcale nie spędzał z ciemnowłosym czasu, a o chwili bez gapiów nie mogło być nawet mowy. Denerwowało go to i frustrowało, tym bardziej w takich momentach jak ten, kiedy Castiel pochylał się nad nim i długa szyja była idealnie wyeksponowana, a usta prawie na poziomie jego własnych...  
Winchester, ogarnij się. Dean strzelił sobie mentalny policzek na otrzeźwienie i z ociąganiem odpowiedział.  
\- Co jest, Cas?   
\- Gabriel. - Głos Anioła nie brzmiał tak pewnie jak powinien i Deanowi wydało się, jakby widział przemawiające przez Skrzydlatego zmartwienie. - On chyba się budzi.  
\- To raczej dobrze, czy się mylę? - Lewa brew Winchestera podjechała dwa piętra do góry w wyrazie niezrozumienia.  
\- Tak, tak, to dobrze. Tylko, no wiesz, martwimy się o niego. Nie wiemy, co może pamiętać i w jakim stanie jest jego łaska. Gabriel jest tak samo ważny dla nas wszystkich, jest naszym starszym bratem. Wiedziałeś, że każdy anioł taki jak ja, ma swojego opiekuna rangą wyżej? Moim był właśnie Gabriel. - Dean mógł przysiąc, że zauważył w oczach Castiela nagły błysk łez. - Dean, ja... ja się boję. Naprawdę.   
Łowca niewiele myśląc, przyciągnął do siebie Skrzydlatego, zamykając go tym samym w ciepłym, kojącym uścisku i cicho powtarzając do ucha uspokajające słowa.   
Winchester nie spodziewał się, że Cas w ich towarzystwie kiedykolwiek stanie się aż tak ludzki, że dosięgną go tego typu uczucia.   
Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć, żeby w jego opinii było to coś złego. 

Drzwi do pokoju Deana rozwarły się gwałtownie, a prawie całą przestrzeń pomiędzy framugami zajmował teraz jego młodszy brat, którego nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie speszył widok jaki zastał i bez jakiegokolwiek przywitania wypalił.  
\- Dobrze mi się wydawało, że z kimś rozmawiasz. - Samantha nawet nie krył oskarżycielskiego tonu i po pociągnięciu imponującego łyka kawy z trzymanego w dłoni kubka, natychmiast kontynuował. - Wiesz coś nowego, Cas? - Sam zdawał się nie dostrzegać ogólnego roztrzęsienia Anioła.  
\- Gabe powoli się wybudza. - Zamiast głosu Castiela zabrzmiał ten Deana.   
Gdyby Dean nie znał swojego młodszego brata, powiedziałby, że ta wiadomość może minimalnie go ruszyła. Znał jednak Sama tak dobrze jak schowek w Impali i zauważył wszystkie te krótkie, urywane emocje przebiegające po, tak bardzo zmęczonej ostatnimi dniami, twarzy. Było tam wszystko, cały strach, nadzieja i jej brak, cały niepokój, troska i zbyt wielka duma, żeby przyznać się do całego tego wachlarza emocji. 

Dokładnie piętnaście minut później cała ich trójka stała przed ciężkimi, drewnianymi drzwiami, których kolor można było określić jako wenge.   
Sam nie chciał się do tego przyznać, ale coraz mocniej się stresował, a ucisk w żebrach stawał się coraz bardziej natarczywy.   
Dean, chyba wyłapując napięcie swojego brata i mocniej ściskając dłoń Castiela, postanowił jako pierwszy pchnąć drzwi i przekroczyć próg.  
Oczom całej trójki, ukazał się jasny pokój, z podłogą wyłożoną sosnowym drewnem i ścianami w podobnym kolorze. Na całe wyposażenie pomieszczenia składało się tylko niewiarygodnie duże łóżko i mały stolik, jakby przyklejony do większego mebla.   
I zanim Sam zdążył zarejestrować, jeszcze drobniejszą niż zazwyczaj, postać ulokowaną w samym środku ogromu pościeli, usłyszał głos, za którym tak bardzo tęsknił, a który brzmiał jak powrót do domu.  
\- Cześć, dzieciaki. Cześć… Sammy.


	20. 20. Eager Boy

Gabriel obudził się niewiele wcześniej (jeśli jako wyznacznik czasu przyjąć pojawienie się Winchesterów), pokonując przy okazji wszystkie niedogodności i zrządzenia losu, ostentacyjnie burzące się na jego niekorzyść.  
Jako pierwszy niemal zaatakował go Balthazar, jak do tej pory ze zrezygnowaniem opierający głowę na dłoni, co przy okazji dawało do zrozumienia, że trwał w swojej pozycji już od wielu godzin. Skrzydlaty, kiedy tylko zobaczył uchylające się choć na milimetr powieki Gabriela, dosłownie rzucił się na niego z całą feerią pytań, zaczynając od tych prozaicznych, z gatunku ''jak się czujesz?'', a kończąc na tych mniej przyjemnych, takich jak ''czemu tak się podstawiłeś Crowleyowi, kretynie?''.   
Potem w drzwiach pojawiła się dwójka Skrzydlatych, których Gabe miał pod swoją jurysdykcją, z zapytaniem o ogólny stan zdrowia Archanioła i oczekiwaniem na zadania, których jak do tej pory nie miał kto im przydzielić.   
Gabriel odprawił ich z kwitkiem, nie mając głowy do takich rzeczy zaraz po powrocie z niewoli i stanu braku świadomości.  
Przy okazji, zdał sobie też sprawę, że jakaś nieznana część jego umysłu była zawiedziona i jakby zasmucona pojawieniem się podkomendnych, a nie kogoś innego, kogo po chwili mentalnej batalii udało mu się zdefiniować jako Sam Winchester.  
Niedługo po wizycie nieszczęsnej dwójki, Balthazar z nieszczęśliwą miną opuścił pokój Gabea, a ten nie zdążył nawet dobrze zatopić się w swoich własnych rozmyślaniach, bo drzwi znowu się rozwarły i pewnie Gabriel właśnie opieprzyłby kogoś, że to nie cyrk i powinien sobie darować, kiedy zobaczył na progu kolejno Deana i Castiela (których dłonie były niebezpiecznie blisko siebie i Archanioł podejrzewał, że jeszcze przed chwilą splatały się w panicznym uścisku), a na samym końcu, po krótkim odstępie czasu, Gabe w końcu zobaczył tego przerośniętego, durnego Łosia, któremu notabene miał ochotę rzucić się na szyję i puścić go dopiero wtedy, kiedy Ziemia przestanie się kręcić, albo kiedy Comedy Central przestanie emitować powtórki How I Met Your Mother .   
Nie zrobił tego jednak, bo zanim zdążyły wybrzmieć ostatnie głoski wypowiedzianego przez niego ''Sammy'', wyżej wymieniony już siedział na brzegu jego łóżka, a potem nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na jego niezbyt dobry stan ogólny, prawie brutalnie podciągnął do góry i zamknął w swoich szerokich ramionach, tylko po to, żeby zaraz odsunąć od siebie Archanioła na odległość łokcia, spojrzeć w niemalże złote tęczówki, a potem znaleźć usta, za którymi tak bardzo tęsknił przez ostatnie tygodnie.   
Sam jakby powoli odpływał, zatracając się w kojącej obecności Archanioła, kiedy cały zbudowany nastrój zburzyło aż nazbyt oczywiste chrząknięcie Deana. Młodszy z braci niechętnie oderwał się od Skrzydlatego, którego oczy wyrażały teraz ni mniej ni więcej, tylko silnie kryte rozbawienie, spowodowane najpewniej rumieńcem, który aktualnie próbował oblać policzki Deana swoim zdradzieckim szkarłatem. Winchester postanowił jednak, że musi jakoś wybrnąć z tej niezbyt komfortowej sytuacji (wiedzieć, że twój młodszy brat spiknął się z Archaniołem, a widzieć to na własne oczy z odległości półtora metra to dwie zupełnie inne rzecz), dlatego nie tracąc rezonu rzucił. niby od niechcenia.   
\- Jak się czujesz, Gabe?  
\- Generalnie rzecz ujmując to jakby przebiegło po mnie stado nosorożców, potem ktoś dla pewności przejechał mi każdą kość z osobna walcem drogowym, a jeszcze trochę potem sprawdzał rozciągliwość mięśni na każdy możliwy sposób, ale oprócz tego, szczerze mówiąc, świetnie. Dzięki, że pytasz, Dean-o.   
Nie było powodu, dla którego ktoś miałby mu nie wierzyć. Pomimo ogólnego sponiewierania i słabości widocznej na pierwszy rzut oka, Archanioł zdawał się promienieć i emanować jakimś niezidentyfikowanym, wewnętrznym światłem, a przez już i tak złote oczy, prześwitywał nienaturalny blask, jakby wielka ucieczka z Crowleyowego więzienia dała mu jakąś nową, nieznaną siłę motywującą do działania i ratującą od negatywnego nastawienia, które mimo wszystko nagminnie atakowało Winchesterów i bliskich im Aniołów.  
***  
Kiedy kilka godzin, cztery urwane guziki od koszuli Sama i dwie osoby odprawione z pokoju później głowa Gabriela spoczywała na spokojnie unoszącej się i opadającej klatce piersiowej Sama, temu drugiemu nagle przypomniało się coś istotnego i nie zważając ani na to, że może zepsuć atmosferę albo zadać niewygodne pytanie, sformułował myśl i wypowiedział ją tak szybko, że normalny człowiek pewnie usłyszałby tylko niezbyt zrozumiały bełkot ze znakiem zapytania na końcu.   
\- Gabe, co to był za pierścień? - Archanioła momentalnie zmroziło i zwrócił wzrok prosto na twarz Winchestera.   
\- Jaki znowu pierścień? - Skrzydlaty postanowił nie pokazać swojego ogólnego poruszenia i rzucił odpowiedź obojętnym, prawie że kpiącym tonem, przy okazji przywracając na twarz swój klasyczny, kpiący półuśmiech.   
\- Nie udawaj idioty. - Sam odpowiedział mu przy tym swoją, ukochaną przez całe otoczenie, charakterystyczną, nie do podrobienia, suczą twarzą. - Bardzo dobrze wiesz który pierścień.   
\- Ale czy aby na pewno? - Nadal droczył się z Winchesterem, wiedząc, że i tak jest już przegrany w słownym starciu starciu z tym Łosiem Szpiegiem ds Ozdób i Starożytnych Pierścieni. Cholerny, ciekawski dzieciak. A to, że miał do niego niewysłowioną słabość, to już inna sprawa.   
\- Gabriel! - Sam zabrzmiał jak obruszona trzynastolatka. - Ten stary, złoty sygnet z żółtym brylantem, o którym Cas powiedział, że prawdopodobnie pochodzi od Boga, ale nigdy go nie widział. Coś ci świta, czy opowiadać dalej?   
\- No dobrze już, dobrze, nie emocjonuj się tak. - Archanioł ostatecznie się poddał i postanowił w końcu poważnie odpowiedzieć Winchesterowi. - Wiesz, kim są Archaniołowie, prawda? Nie jesteśmy ani najwyżsi, ani najważniejsi, to nam jednak Papa, w sensie Bóg, dał największą siłę i moc sprawczą. Szczerze mówiąc, nasza czwórka, i mam tu na myśli siebie, Michaela, Rafaela i oczywiście Lucyfera, nie jest jedyną Archanielską jednostką. Było, i zapewne nadal jest nas więcej. To nas jednak, Bóg dopuścił najbliżej siebie, nam powierzał sekrety i zwracał się o pomoc. - Gabriel z zadowoleniem zauważył, że Sam słucha go urzeczony zupełnie tak samo, jak mały chłopiec słucha opowieści o dzielnym rycerzu i walce ze smokiem. - Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz na przykład Uriela, no właśnie, on też był Archaniołem, tylko przez lata degradacji spadł w oczach wszystkich do rangi zwykłego Anioła i tam już pozostał. Ale, chyba trochę za bardzo odbiegłem od tematu, wracając do pierścienia i moich trzech kochanych braci. Kiedyś, dawno, jeszcze zanim Lucyfer w ogóle pomyślał o buntowaniu się, a myśl ludzkiej kreacji była gdzieś daleko w sferze dywagacji, Ojciec stworzył cztery unikatowe pierścienie i dał po jednym każdemu z nas. Miały pomagać nam w komunikacji i umacniać we wspólnych działaniach. Jeśli mam być szczery, byłem pewien, że wszystkie zaginęły dawno temu, zaraz po buncie. Jak się jednak okazało, Papa miał inny plan, bo jak myślisz, Sammy, skąd nagle to się u mnie znalazło?   
W odpowiedzi oczy Sama zaczęły niebezpiecznie błyszczeć, nie wiadomo czy bardziej z ekscytacji czy poddenerwowania, a do Gabriela dotarło, że przed nimi jeszcze długa rozmowa i sporo tłumaczenia się z jego własnej strony.


	21. 21. Arsonist’s Lullabye

Kolejne dni mijały całej ich ludzko anielskiej zgrai nad wyraz spokojnie, szczególnie jeśli wziąć pod uwagę Archanioła z niezdiagnozowanym ADHD stojącego na czele anielskich zastępów i jego równie destrukcyjnych braci panoszących się wszędzie naokoło.   
Winchesterowie z kolei wrócili na ziemię i dla zabicia irytującą wolno biegnącego czasu pojechali zająć się sprawą jakiegoś niezidentyfikowanego dziwactwa gdzieś w Nowym Meksyku, a Gabe nawet gdyby go zapytać, pewnie nie byłby w stanie powtórzyć nazwy miasta, w którym zatrzymali się bracia.  
No bo cholera jasna, kto normalny i zdrowy na umyśle nazywa miasto Albuquerque?  
Według Gabriela całe to słowo brzmiało bardziej jak jakaś zaraźliwa choroba albo undergroundowy zespół, tym wyjątkowym razem pozostawił jednak zachować swoje zdanie dla siebie i po zaciętej walce podświadomości nie udzielił nawet żadnej kąśliwej uwagi na ten temat.  
Nie głupie Nowo Meksykańskie nazwy były jednak jego głównym zmartwieniem. Zaraz po tym jak dość wylewnie pożegnał się z Samem i przysiadł na krańcu pikowanego fotela, do jego nadal nie do końca wyleczonej po spotkaniu z Crowleyem głowy dotarło, że powinien skontaktować się ze swoimi braćmi nadal zamkniętymi w Klatce gdzieś na najodleglejszym piekielnym zadupiu.   
Szczerze mówiąc, wcześniej ignorował możliwość posłużenia się pierścieniem, wmawiają sobie, że ani Lucyfer ani Michael pewnie nawet nie mają ich przy sobie, a Ojciec przysłał mu go jako przypomnienie dla dawnych wartości.   
Jednak, jak to się mówi, tonący brzytwy się chwyta, a jego własną brzytwą był sygnet, o którym Sam z takim zainteresowaniem wyciągał od niego informacje jeszcze paręnaście godzin wcześniej.   
Cholera.   
***  
Bracia Winchester po niespełna tygodniu rozprawili się z wrednym duchem narkotykowego guru mszczącym się na swoich przeciwnikach z branży i teraz cali zmaltretowani, poobijani, a przy okazji też strasznie zmęczeni wracali na ostatnią noc do motelu, w którym zatrzymali się te kilka dni temu.   
Każdy z nich martwił się o ''swojego'' Skrzydlatego zostawionego tam na górze z tym całym bałaganem. Ani jednemu ani drugiemu nie udało się wyciągnąć od Aniołów żadnej chociaż w miarę konkretnej wiadomości a propos ich planowanych działań w najbliższej przyszłości co tylko wzmagało ich niepokój, bo kiedy tylko ostatnio ktoś z ich bliskiego otoczenia chciał działać na własną rękę i w tajemnicy, musieli zwlec swoje tyłki po niego aż do Piekła i nie obyło się bez interwencji siły wyższej.   
I nie żeby chodziło tutaj bezpośrednio o Gabriela.   
\- Sam, Sam... Sammy? - Starszy z Winchesterów usilnie próbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę brata, który gapił się w sufit ze słuchawkami w uszach. - Sam do cholery! - Kiedy tylko Łoś zorientował się, że Dean coś od niego chce, pośpiesznie pozbył się słuchowej blokady i zwrócił wzrok na brata.  
\- Co jest, Dean? - Zapytał, jakby zmartwiony.  
\- W sumie to nie wiem. - Lewa brew Sama momentalnie podjechała do góry. -Raczej nic, tak myślę. wiesz, chyba się martwię o tych skrzydlatych kretynów.   
\- Ja też, Dean, ja też.  
***  
W jasnym pokoju dwóch Aniołów i jeden Archanioł, naradzało się odnośnie nieuniknionej rozmowy z Lucyferem, bo Michała uznano za oczywistego sprzymierzeńca, który mimo wszystko co wydarzyło się wcześniej, podporządkuje się woli Ojca i postąpi tak jakby się tego od niego oczekiwało.  
Lucyfer jednak był inny.   
Robił co chciał.   
Jak chciał.   
Kiedy chciał.  
Z kim chciał.  
Generalnie rzecz ujmując, kontrola nad nim była mocno ograniczona, a wpływy uszczuplone. Lucyfer był dobrym manipulantem i wszyscy razem oraz każdy z osobna bardzo dobrze zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Dlatego właśnie cała operacja musiała zostać przeprowadzona pomyślnie za pierwszym podejściem, nawet jeśli tymczasowo za całą operację miała robić jedna rozmowa.   
\- Gabe, jesteś pewien, że to dobra opcja?  
\- To jedyna nasza jedyna opcja, Cassie. - Archanioł odgarnął włosy z czoła i z jawnym zmartwieniem spojrzał na braci.   
\- Przecież to niedorzeczne. - Do akcji jak zwykle taktownie wkroczył Balthazar. - Ojciec znika sobie przed wiekami, a potem nagle wraca i każe ci zaprzyjaźnić się z Lucyferem? Cholera, o ile całą akcję z Michasiem jeszcze rozumiem, to co do tego wszystkiego ma Luci? Czy Ojcu wydaje się, że on teraz nagle spasuje i będzie szedł nam na rękę przy okazji nie patrosząc twojego kochasia? A nasz ukochany Wojownik, ''lepszy'' bliźniak? Może Ojciec myśli, że on też sobie odpuści i przestanie być fanem drugiej części z tandemu Winchesterów? - Skrzydlaty mimo wszystko nie był przekonany do stanowiska zarówno jednego jak i drugiego Archanioła.   
\- Nie wiem, Balth, naprawdę, jedyne co przekazał mi Ojciec, to to, że ani jeden ani drugi już nie będą potrzebować Sama i Deana jako swoich naczyń. Nie mam pojęcia, jak ma zamiar ich zastąpić, albo jak inaczej chce to rozegrać, jednak reguły gry wyraźnie się zmieniły, a my możemy tylko spróbować zrozumieć nowe zasady.   
Po usłyszeniu wymiany zdań swoich braci, Castiel jeszcze bardziej się zasępił, szczególnie uświadamiając sobie, że jeśli jednak uwięzieni Archaniołowie nie wykażą chęci współpracy, ochrona Winchesterów może być znacznie trudniejsza niż ostatnio, szczególnie, że bliźniacy zapewne zaczną działać wspólnie, a w tej sytuacji mogą być groźni nawet z wnętrza Piekieł.   
Nie mówiąc nic więcej, Gabriel wygodniej usiadł na swoim fotelu, a potem trzykrotnie przekręcił pierścieniem w lewej dłoni.  
Początkowo wszyscy myśleli, że ta od lat zapomniana sztuczka przestała działać, ale kiedy tylko Balthazar chciał wtrącić do sytuacji swoje zdanie, Gabe osunął się po oparciu mebla, a oczy zaświeciły mu czystym złotem, dając do zrozumienia, że cały proceder się powiódł i coś w rodzaju hologramu jego osoby właśnie objawiło się w Klatce.   
***  
Lucyfer i Michael już dawno doszli do wniosku, że skoro mają spędzić całą wieczność razem, to podrzynanie sobie gardeł każdego ranka raczej nie ma sensu, szczególnie, że mimo wszystko nadal byli braćmi, bliźniakami zrodzonymi ze światła i to ten cały chory plan Ojca odnośnie biegu historii zmusił ich do stanięcia po dwóch różnych stronach barykady.   
Oczywiście nie żeby całe to zawieszenie broni przyszło im łatwo i szybko, stopniowo jednak było między nimi coraz lepiej, a i statystyka Lucyfera grożącego Michaelowi wyrwaniem wszystkich wnętrzności bardzo istotnie zmalała, po czasie zatrzymując się w momencie, w którym stała się już tylko nic nie znaczącym żartem.   
Generalnie rzecz biorąc, dwóch śmiercionośnych wojowników Niebios właśnie odgrywało czternastą już partię w pokera, kiedy ich uwagę zwróciło wyraźne zachwianie energii i wibrowanie pierścieni, które każdy z nich mimo obaw Gabriela miał gdzieś blisko przy sobie.   
Nie musieli długo czekać na wyjaśnienie nietypowego stanu rzeczy, bo już po chwili nie dłuższej niż mrugnięcie oka, przed ich oczami ukazała się postać, której mieli wrażenie już nigdy w życiu nie zobaczyć


	22. 22. Factory of Faith

\- Przepraszam bardzo, ale czy ja dobrze rozumiem, że Ojciec się z tobą kontaktował? - Pomimo upływającego czasu do Lucyfera nie chciało dotrzeć to, co od jakiegoś czasu próbował wyklarować im Gabe.   
\- No, to właśnie wam powiedziałem. - Archanioł cicho westchnął, zrobił to jednak jak najdyskretniej, tylko po to, żeby nie drażnić brata.   
\- Japierdole, Mike, czy ty to słyszysz czy ja mam omamy? - Gwiazda Zaranna z niedowierzaniem zwrócił się do brata.   
\- Co teraz zrobimy? - Michael odezwał się pierwszy raz od zakończenia opowieści Gabriela o tym, co ich ominęło dzięki uroczemu urlopowi w Klatce. - Skoro Ojciec chce żebyśmy działali razem, coś się stanie, coś dużego. - Zmartwienie wypłynęło na twarz Archanioła.   
\- Myślę, że powinniśmy zacząć od wyciągnięcia was z tego burdelu. Nie dzisiaj, ale w najbliższych dniach, bo szczerze mówiąc muszę jeszcze znaleźć Raphaela. Luci, myślisz, że dasz sobie radę z wróceniem na Piekielny tron? - Tamten w odpowiedzi tylko niebezpiecznie się uśmiechnął i potwierdzająco kiwnął głową. - Super. A ty, Mike, pomożesz mi z tym całym gównem, które zadziało się w Niebie pod naszą nieobecność? - Tamten również potakująco skinął. - To też super. Ale mam dla was jeszcze jedną kluczową informację, albowiem, Winchesterowie przestali być dla was wybranymi naczyniami na czas apokalipsy, więc z łaski swojej nie wywołujcie końca świata ani nie nękajcie tych dzieciaków, zabić ich też wam nie wolno, tak gwoli ścisłości. 

Niewiele później Gabriel ze zmęczeniem rzucił się twarzą w poduszki i gdyby nie to, że jakby nie patrzeć nadal był Archaniołem, pewnie szybko by zasnął.   
Nie było mu jednak dane używać tego typu przyjemności, a kiedy spojrzał na zegar i zobaczył, że wskazówki wyraźnie układają się w godzinę czwartą czterdzieści siedem, zrezygnował też z wizyty u Sama, uznając, że o takiej godzinie pewnie nawet Łoś śpi swoim zwyczajowym lekkim snem, a Gabe nie chciał zabierać mu chociaż tego minimum snu w postaci dobowych czterech godzin.   
Mógłby pójść do Castiela albo Balthazara, powinien im opowiedzieć o stanie rzeczowym ustalonym z bliźniakami, pierwszy jednak aktualnie pisał jakieś bzdurne sprawozdanie z ostatniej działalności na Ziemi, a drugi nadzorował w Jerozolimie sprzed narodzin Jezusa pozyskiwanie świętego oleju. Gabe nigdy nie lubił tych czasowych podróży, a myśl o raportach przyprawiała go o mentalne mdłości.   
Cholera.   
Przed nim długie nocne, albo nawet i poranne godziny pełne przemyśleń i wątpliwości.   
No bo skąd niby ma wiedzieć, czy Lucyfer i Michael właśnie nie knują jak wrócić do apokaliptycznej rzeczywistości? 

Jak się okazało, znalezienie Raphaela nie było wcale takie proste, bo skurczybyk zaszył się na jakimś zadupiu w środku Alaski i ewidentnie bardzo nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z Niebem i swoimi braćmi, a jedyne co go obchodziło to kiedy Gabriel sobie pójdzie i będzie mógł wrócić do obserwowania niedźwiedzi, tak więc Gabe musiał użyć wszystkich środków przekazu i całej swojej siły perswazji żeby przekonać Archanioła lubującego się w czarnoskórych naczyniach do ogólnie pojętej współpracy.   
Raphael zgodził się, ale lista jego warunków była dłuższa niż włosy Sama, mimo wszystko, udało im się uzyskać w miarę sensowny konsensus, obejmujący pomoc Archanioła kiedy będzie potrzebny oraz obietnicę z jego strony, że Ojcowski Pierścień zawsze będzie gdzieś na podorędziu i kontakt z nim nie będzie w żaden sposób ograniczony.

 

Na pierwszy ogień wykorzystania obietnicy pomocy poszło odzyskanie bliźniaków z Klatki.  
Dwóch Archaniołów po przejściach stało przez tajnym wejściem do Piekła, które za odpowiednią opłatą udostępnił im jeden z demonów. Dotarcie do samej w sobie Klatki nie zajęło im długo i wymagało pozbycia się tylko czterech podrzędnych sług, nieszczęśliwców, którym akurat przypadła feralny dzień i godzina warty.  
Nie żeby Skrzydlatym w jakikolwiek sposób było szkoda tych czarnookich pasożytów.   
Gabrielowi bardzo zależało, żeby cała ich misja pozostała incognito aż do momentu uwolnienia bliźniaków z klatki i, mimo że nigdy w życiu by się do tego nie przyznał, perspektywa jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z diabelną mamusią Crowleya budziła w nim najgorsze lęki, z rodzaju tych, których nie można w żaden sposób przezwyciężyć.   
Ku jego ogólnemu zadowoleniu i przy pominięciu śmierci kilkorga demonów z nadwornej służby, wszystko szło jak najbardziej pomyślnie, a ani Crowleya ani Roweny nie było widać nigdzie na horyzoncie.   
Pierwszym co rzuciło mu się w oczy byli bliźniacy, którzy z napięciem wymalowanym na ściągniętych twarzach stali w przeciwległych kątach Klatki czyli dokładnie tak jak ustalili wcześniej, każdy z Archaniołów miał zająć jeden róg. Dwóch miało zająć swoje miejsca od środka, a dwoje od zewnątrz i dla zoptymalizowania efektu poustawiali się naprzeciwko siebie.  
Michael kiwnął do Gabriela głową na znak aprobaty, co oznaczało ni mniej ni więcej, że cała akcja miała się rozpocząć i zgodnie z planem, najpierw Raphael z Gabrielem mieli osłabić Klatkę z zewnątrz.  
Kiedy tylko Gabe skupił się na zadaniu poczuł jak łaska wypełnia go od góry do dołu i przez całą powierzchnię przybranego przed wiekami ciała przemawia niesamowita siła. Nie musiał otwierać oczu, które mimochodem zamknął, żeby wiedzieć, że Raphael robi dokładnie to samo i cała przestrzeń wkoło nich zmienia się w iskrzącą na złoto biało materię.   
Nie minęło dużo czasu, kiedy Gabriel poczuł zdecydowaną zmianę w oporze klatki, a kiedy jednak zdecydował się otworzyć oczy, zobaczył jak Michael i Lucyfer dołączają do zadania rozbrojenia wzmocnionego magią żelaza.   
Wszystko wkoło nich wydawało się emanować siłą i energią, dokładnie tak jak wtedy, kiedy przed wiekami walczyli razem jako nierozłączny kwartet zdolny pokonać każdą, nawet najgorszą zarazę i największe zło. Gabe nigdy o tym nie mówił, ale brakowało mu tego, brakowało braci i brakowało świadomości, że kiedy coś się posypie, za jego plecami będzie stał ktoś, kto podciągnie go do góry i opanuje sytuację przywracając wszystko do pionu.  
Dosłownie chwilę później ostatnie więzy puściły i mistyczna, owiana setkami legend Klatka została już tylko zwykłą kupą żelastwa, dokładnie takiego samego jakiego mogliby użyć ludzie na Ziemi do zatrzymania sklepowego złodzieja albo pomniejszego dilera trawy.   
***  
Crowley już którąś godzinę siedział w sali tortur, nazwaną elegancko ''salą przesłuchań'' i znęcał się nad kolejną udręczoną duszą żeby dać upust swojej wściekłości, kiedy poczuł nagłe uderzenie mocy, której nie znał, ale której konstrukcja mogła oznaczać tylko jedno.  
Niebo.  
Niebo i jego cholerny pierzaści synowie.   
Kurwa mać.   
Król Otchłani gwałtownie zerwał się z zajmowanego przez siebie stołka, rzucił długim nożem o podłogę, a jego oczy momentalnie zapłonęły żywym szkarłatem.  
Niemal biegiem pognał w stronę Klatki.  
Nie zastał w niej jednak nikogo, a jedyną pozostałością po obecności Skrzydlatych był wypalony na kratach szyderczy uśmiech, dający do zrozumienia, że znowu dał się wydymać.


	23. 23. Too Close

Lucyfer spokojnym krokiem przemierzał korytarz w części Nieba, która przed upadkiem należała do niego. Żaden Anioł nie miał tu wtedy prawa wstępu i jak widać przez milenia jego nieobecności wszyscy respektowali tą żelazną zasadę.   
Wszystko było dokładnie tak jak to zostawił, dywany leżały na swoich miejscach, a fotele nadal miały charakterystyczne wgniecenia tam, gdzie siadał z czwórką swoich braci przy okazji licznych wielogodzinnych dyskusji. Do dziś pamiętał ostatnią z nich jakby odbyła się wczoraj a nie tysiąclecia wcześniej.

~Cała czwórka siedziała wygodnie rozparta na identycznych, niemal szkarłatnych fotelach wykończonych złotem i nicią w tym samym kolorze.   
Gabriel, jak to miał w zwyczaju jadł żelki, które przywlókł ze sobą po jednej z wypraw do XXIw.. Wtedy jeszcze nikt nie spodziewałby się, że za dosłownie kilka lat jedyny alias pod którym będzie można znaleźć Dżibrila przez kilka dobrych wieków będzie brzmieć ''Loki''.   
Raphael ze swoją zwyczajową poważną miną obserwował wirujące w kieliszku wino i myślał na tylko sobie znany temat. Był tak samo tajemniczy i milczący jak zawsze, nikogo z pozostałych zebranych nie zrażała jednak jego szeroko pojęta introwersja.   
Michael z kolei nerwowo wpatrywał się w Lucyfera, który wyraźnie chciał coś z siebie wydusić ale znalezienie odpowiednich słów kosztowało go zdecydowanie zbyt dużo wysiłku. Według Michała cała ta sytuacja nie mogła wróżyć nic dobrego, a cisza unosząca się w pokoju i gęstniejąca z każdą minutą tylko dodawała patosu całemu temu posiedzeniu.   
Według Gabriela, do którego koniec końców chyba dotarła powaga sytuacji i z grymasem na twarzy oderwał się od żelek, powietrze można by z powodzeniem zacząć kroić nożem. W końcu cała ta absurdalna cisza zaczęła autentycznie drażnić Dżibrila, dlatego chcąc nie chcąc, postanowił przyczynić się do jej rychłego końca.   
\- Luci, zechciałbyś w końcu łaskawie nas wszystkich oświecić? - Zadziwiająco ostry głos Gabea przeszył powietrze i odbił się od każdej ze ścian.  
\- Wiecie, bracia, że zawsze trzymaliśmy się razem.. - Powoli zaczął wywołany, który poczuł się przyparty do muru. - Od Stworzenia i od kiedy tylko Ojciec powołał do życia wszystkie Zastępy. Powinno tak być aż do końca czasu. - Michael groźnie zmarszczył brwi, nie przerywał jednak coraz bardziej wczuwającemu się w przemówienie Lucyferowi. - Nie wiem jednak, czy potrafię. Nie wiem czy dalej jestem w stanie ślepo podążać za Słowem. Nie wiem czy mogę nie mieć wolnej woli. Wiem jednak na pewno, że nie mogę klęknąć przed Synem Adama, przed tą marną kreaturą pełną słabości, którą Ojciec tak uwielbia. Nie mogę dłużej tkwić w martwym punkcie, czekając na rozkazy i ślepo wypełniając polecenia. Ja.. muszę odejść, bracia.   
Cała przemowa Gwiazdy Zarannej powoli docierała do zgromadzonych w pokoju Archaniołów i stopniowo wyżerała bolesne dziury w ich sercach. Od zawsze wiedzieli, że Lucyfer jest cholernym indywidualistą i sprawia problemy. Nigdy wcześniej jednak nie wyraził tak jawnej i oczywistej chęci buntu, a przy okazji totalnej dezaprobaty dla Ojca.   
Skrzydlatym coś jakby grunt zdecydowanie zbyt gwałtownie osunęło się spod stóp.   
Michael wyglądał jakby przy najbliższej okazji miał wysadzić w powietrze Saturna albo zniszczyć każdego kto stanie na jego drodze. Archanioł z żalem ostatni raz spojrzał na swojego bliźniaka, a potem z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy opuścił pokój przy okazji jak najgłośniej trzaskając ciężkimi drzwiami. Nikomu nie było dane dowiedzieć się, że Wódz Zastępów dosłowne kilka minut później w aż za bardzo ludzkim geście pierwszy i ostatni raz w życiu zalał się gorzkimi łzami, które miały wyrazić cały jego ból i poczucie zdrady.   
Gabriel z niespotykaną dla siebie powagą z determinacją analizował wzory namalowane na przeciwległej ścianie. Do jego świadomości nie chciało dotrzeć to, co właśnie usłyszał. Nie był jednak w stanie jednoznacznie stwierdzić czy w jego opinii Lucyfer postępuje dobrze czy wręcz przeciwnie. Gabe miał jednak przeczucie, że bunt może na zawsze zmienić oblicze świata.   
Raohael z kolej oderwał wzrok od krwisto czerwonego wina i z czymś pomiędzy zainteresowaniem, a kpiną spojrzał na przyszłą alegorię diabła. Jego wzrok nie wyrażał jednak nic więcej, a kiedy w końcu się odezwał, brzmiał bardziej jak mędrzec niż jak zdradzony brat.  
\- Zrób to, co uważasz za słuszne, Lucyferze. ~

Niosący światło po dziś dzień pamiętał jak pomimo wszystko zabolało go te siedem słów.   
Oczekiwał czegokolwiek, co chociaż w najmniejszym stopniu odwiodłoby go od pomysłu buntu. Nie dostał jednak nic oprócz niemego przyzwolenia, które potem w pełni wykorzystał.   
Pamiętał sąd i wyrok Jasności, pamiętał wszystkich Aniołów, którzy w przypływie nagłej odwagi albo głupoty jak opętani rzucili się do buntu przeciwko Niebu, pamiętał całą scenerię zasłaną ciałami martwych Skrzydlatych i ostatni zawiedziony wzrok Ojca kiedy wraz z ocalałymi buntownikami opuszczał Królestwo aby udać się do przyszłego Piekła i zbudować tam nową, bolesną rzeczywistość pełną brudu, krwi i cierpienia.

Lucyfer nigdy nie był sentymentalny, kiedy jednak przypomniał sobie ile musiał zapłacić za zbudowanie swojego imperium, tam, na dole i ile poświęcił żeby dopiąć swego, postanowił, że odzyskanie tronu Otchłani dostaje naklejkę z napisem ''załatwić na cito''.   
Gwiazda Zaranna z niebezpiecznym półuśmiechem błąkającym się na ustach powoli przewracał kartki w aktach Crowleya, przezornie i systematycznie uzupełnianych przez Balthazara. Jeśli miał być szczery, Lucyfer zawsze go lubił. 

***  
Gabriel korzystając z chwili wolnego czasu i przy okazji uciekając przed zamieszaniem spowodowanym powrotem bliźniaków do życia Nieba, z zadowoleniem stwierdził że to dobra pora żeby odwiedzić Sama.   
Poszukiwania Łosia zaczął od szybkiego przypomnienia sobie skąd ostatnio meldowali mu się Winchesterowie. Kiedy jednak okazało się, że w przydrożnym motelu w centrum Nevady nie ma braci, po krótkim przemyśleniu doszedł do wniosku, że musieli wrócić do domu Singera.  
Tym razem nie pomylił się w lokalizacji.   
Z radosnym wyrazem twarzy wpadł prosto do salonu, w którym nie było ani śladu Samanthy, jego uwagę zaś przykuł ciekawy widok Castiela i Deana na kanapie gdzieś blisko pozycji horyzontalnej. Ich usta i dłonie były zdecydowanie wszędzie, a całość miała zdecydowanie zbyt oczywisty wydźwięk i gdyby Gabriel nie był Gabrielem, pewnie właśnie zarumieniłby się jak nastoletnia dziewica ze szkoły katolickiej.   
Prawda była jednak nieco inna, a Skrzydlatemu zarówno do nastoletniości jak i do dziewictwa brakowało od cholery i jeszcze trochę, dlatego pewnym krokiem podszedł do dziwnej plątaniny kończyn, którą z Samem mieli w zwyczaju nazywać Destielem. Archanioł delikatnie odchrząknął, a kiedy to nie dało wymiernego rezultatu, w idiotycznym geście złapał Casa za ramię.   
Anioł, który znajdował się na górze momentalnie oderwał się od Deana, a blondyn kiedy tylko zdał sobie sprawę z obecności Gabrea wyglądał jakby zaraz miał wtopić się w kanapę, a dodatkowo wrażenie potęgował karmazynowy rumieniec oblewający stopniowo kark i twarz Łowcy.   
Gabriel nie mógł nie zauważyć ciemnych z pożądania oczu młodszego brata ani zaczerwienionych policzków, ani tym bardziej zdecydowanie nienaturalnie ciemnoróżowych ust.   
Trickster postanowił nie znęcać się nad biednymi, przyłapanymi na gorącym uczynku kochankami dlatego od razu przeszedł do meritum, za co Dean najchętniej by go uściskał.  
\- Gdzie Samantha? - Krótkie pytanie, dwa słowa, a informacja niezwykle ważna.   
\- Pojechał do sklepu, niedługo powinien wrócić, możesz poczekać na niego u góry. - Winchester wydusił z siebie wszystko na jednym wydechu przy okazji błagalnie patrząc na Gabriela, który załapał aluzję i wycofał się na schody.   
Zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć powoli narastające jęki i zduszone westchnienia kiedy Destiel wrócił do poprzednich zajęć.   
Jemu samemu przyszło zaczekać jeszcze dobre dwadzieścia minut aż Samantha wróci ze sklepu, a potem.. no cóż.   
Po prostu stęsknił się za tym wielkim, łosiowatym kretynem, do którego tak bardzo go ciągnęło.   
Wielki łosiowaty kretyn chyba też za nim tęsknił, zważywszy na entuzjazm z jakim przywitał siedzącego grzecznie na jego łóżku Archanioła.


	24. 24. Reconciled

Kolejne dni mijały nad wyraz spokojnie, a żadnemu z zainteresowanych nawet przez myśl nie chciało przejść że ogólna flauta może być tylko cholerną ciszą przed sztormem. 

Lucyfer starał się nadrobić stracony czas i zaufanie biorąc na siebie każdą istotną sprawę jaką tylko przydzielił mu Gabriel. Nie żeby Gwiazda Zaranna był z tego powodu jakoś bardzo szczęśliwy, doszedł jednak do wniosku, że równie dobrze mógł właśnie grać kolejną partię pokera w klatce z Michaelem, a dzięki temu wnioskowi cały żmudny proces naprawy i odbudowy relacji Niebo-Lucyfer wydawał się jakoś mnie bolesny.   
Michael z kolei z ulgą stwierdził, że nikt nawet nie próbował zajmować jego pozycji wodza zastępów i aktualnie egzystował gdzieś między papierkową robotą, własnymi treningami i rekrutacją ochotników do regularnej armii, którą zajmował się od kiedy pamiętał, wyznając zasadę, że nawet w czasie pokoju warto mieć czym się bronić. Nigdy do tej pory nie wyszedł źle na tym rozumowaniu.

A Gabe, jak to Gabe. Archanioł właśnie wrócił do Nieba po całonocnej wycieczce na Ziemię i mimo, że powinien zabrać się do roboty bo czas naglił wolał rozpamiętywać jak miękkie są włosy Sama i jaki fajny Łowca ma tyłek. Oczywiście, Dżibril był odpowiedzialny i miał skończyć wszystko na czas. W końcu pozycja regenta zobowiązywała i nie mógł zawieść Ojca, nawet jeśli ten siedział za lustrem weneckim i był tylko biernym obserwatorem.  
Kolejne minuty mijały i Gabriel właśnie miał sięgać po pióro, kiedy to w centralnej części jego już i tak zagraconego biurka pojawiła się jasna koperta, a Archanioł mógł tylko domyślać się od kogo jest korespondencja.   
Pomimo konkretnych podejrzeń, drżącymi palcami rozrywał elegancką papeterię i odetchnął z ulgą kiedy nadawcą faktycznie okazał się Ojciec.   
Tym razem wymagał tylko jednego.   
Jednej jedynej rzeczy.  
Rzeczy z gatunku tych, które mają termin do wczoraj.  
Cholera.  
Bóg chciał żeby jego synowie odbili Piekło z rąk Crowleya. 

***  
Dean już od rana siedział w salonie domu Bobbyego i nieustannie walcząc z przerywającym połączenie internetem zawzięcie szukał sobie i Samowi zajęcia.   
To, że nagle i Cas i Gabriel mieli od cholery wolnego czasu zaczynało powoli niepokoić Winchestera przy okazji wywołując nerwicę spowodowaną wszechobecnymi papierkami po lizakach zostawianych przez Gabriela generalnie wszędzie. Pomimo, że Dean powoli zaczynał lubić Archanioła, niektóre z jego zachowań nadal przyprawiały go o białą gorączkę.   
Wszystko to jednak sprowadzało ich dotychczas niespokojną, łowiecką egzystencję gdzieś do poziomu perfekcyjnych pań domu, a jemu zdecydowanie nie odpowiadał taki obrót spraw.   
Mimo usilnych prób nie udało mu się nic wyciągnąć z Casa, a od pewnego czasu kiedy tylko zbliżał się do tematu Nieba Castiel zgrabnie zmieniał temat udając, że nie widzi wyraźnych aluzji i nie słyszy pytań. Ciekawość zdawała się wyżerać mu żołądek, Łowca postanowił jednak, że poczeka aż Anioł sam zechce podzielić się informacjami i wyjaśni co się do ciężkiej cholery dzieje u tych pierzastych kretynów.   
Tymczasem jednak wrócił do przeglądania stron informacyjnych przy okazji popijając kawę z wielkiego kubka i nie zwracając większej uwagi nawet na Sama, który aktualnie wlókł się po schodach w szarym dresie i z koszmarnym rozgardiaszem w przydługich włosach. Artystyczny nieład artystycznym nieładem, ale Łoś chyba powinien zainwestować w szczotkę do włosów. Albo chociaż grzebień.   
***  
Gabriel z nieszczęśliwą miną skazańca wędrował przez olbrzymie Niebiańskie Ogrody na miejsce umówionego wcześniej spotkania, na które szczerze mówiąc, niespecjalnie miał ochotę.   
Już z daleka w oczy rzuciła mu się szóstka Aniołów, w tym dwóch, których zupełnie się nie spodziewał.  
Michael rozmawiał z Raphaelem, który nieszczególnie chętnie w ogóle opuścił swoją na nowo ukochaną Alaskę, a jedynym argumentem, który zdołał go przekonać było pokazanie dowodu rzeczowego w postaci listu Ojca.   
Kawałek dalej Balthazar próbował zagadywać spiętego Castiela, którego oczy non stop przemykały po sylwetce stojącego parę metrów postawnego Anioła.  
Identyfikacja przybysza zajęła mu dłuższą chwilę, a kiedy w końcu się powiodła, Skrzydlaty okazał się być Belialem, jednym z najbliższych przyjaciół Lucyfera i pierwszych zbuntowanych Aniołów. Najwidoczniej zbuntowani Skrzydlaci postanowili mieć swoją cegiełkę w przywróceniu na tron swojego pierwotnego prowodyra.   
Gabe miał tylko nadzieję, że zaufanie Lucyfera do dawnego przyjaciela go nie zawiedzie i wszyscy dobrze wyjdą na tej współpracy.   
Archanioł tak zagapił się na Beliala i rozmawiającego z nim Gwiazdę Zaranną, że prawie pominął w swojej obserwacji już ostatniego z przybyłych.  
Razjel.  
Ich dawny przyjaciel i jeden z najświetniejszych Archaniołów. Razjel zawsze był raczej cichy i należał raczej do tych wycofanych, był przy tym chyba najinteligentniejszym Skrzydlatym jakiego kiedykolwiek Ojciec powołał do życia. Powszechnie znany jako Pan Tajemnic Archanioł mimo całej swojej mądrości kiedyś zbłądził i stracił głowę dla Ziemskiej kobiety. Po tym wydarzeniu, mimo, że nigdy nie wydano na nim wyroku sam z własnej woli zaczął się izolować stopniowo tracąc kontakt ze światem i swoimi najbliższymi przyjaciółmi. Gabriela nie było przy rozgrywaniu się tych wydarzeń, wiedział jednak o wszystkim z pierwszej ręki, bo zdarzało mu się kilkukrotnie kontaktować z Aniołem przez wieki.   
Trickster nawet nie zauważył kiedy zrównał się ze zgromadzonymi, dlatego żeby zbytnio nie przedłużać od razu przeszedł do rzeczy.   
***  
Dokładnie dwadzieścia godzin, czterdzieści minut, jednego zmartwionego Sama i jednego złego Deana później, drużyna bojowa w składzie Lucyfer, Michael, Gabriel, Castiel i dwa najlepiej wyszkolone plutony Skrzydlatych armii Nieba nie bawiąc się w formalności ani zaproszenia, dumnym krokiem wkroczyły na teren Piekła, wyważając przy okazji z zawiasów główną bramę.   
Tak o, dla podniesienia dramaturgii całej sytuacji. Gwiazda Zaranna zawsze lubił teatralność.   
Lucyfer niemalże ze wzruszeniem przejechał wzrokiem po całym swoim niegdysiejszym królestwie i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył przed siebie, zatrzymując się dopiero przed żelaznymi drzwiami prowadzącymi do wnętrza pałacu władcy Otchłani.   
Archanioł wydawał się nie zauważać, że przy okazji jego ludzie pozbyli się już prawie stu fanatycznych demonów Crowleya. Nic nie warte śmieci. Lucyfer miał plan pozbyć się wszystkich tych kretynów zaraz po powrocie na tron.   
Michael, z rozcięciem na policzku i wyraźnie nie swoją krwią na dłoniach, przystanął pół kroku za swoim bliźniakiem, tym samym broniąc go kiedy tamten miał rozpracować jak dostać się do środka cytadeli. Wszyscy spodziewali się zawiłych czarów, symboli czy chociaż inkantacji, tymczasem Lucyfer głęboko przeciął sobie dłoń i przyłożył ją do wrót, a tamte, ku zdziwieniu zgromadzonych, rozwarły się jakby tylko na to czekały.  
\- Jak to zrobiłeś, Luciu? - Zagadną aż nazbyt radosny Gabriel, wycierając przy okazji posokę z czoła.  
\- Magia krwi. Może i mieszkańcy nie chcą mnie pamiętać, to miejsce jednak pamięta. I zawsze będzie. - Paskudny uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Lucyfera, kiedy w przerwach między słowami siekł demony swoim ostrzem, a potem zamknął wrota przed nosem ostatnich niedobitków.  
Impreza właśnie się rozpoczęła.


	25. 25. I Know

Crowley bardzo wyraźnie odczuł walące się w zastraszającym tempie magiczne zapory. Według Roweny tego typu magia powinna automatycznie wyczuć każde zagrożenie i powiadomić ich o tym fakcie od razu. Mogło to znaczyć tylko jedno, a mianowicie, do szturmu na Piekło przyczyniał się ktoś znacznie potężniejszy niż Rowena i jej syn razem wzięci.   
Po pobieżnej analizie w głowie aktualnego Króla Otchłani pojawiła się jedna, straszna, mrożąca krew w żyłach i zabierająca możliwość oddechu myśl.   
Lucyfer.  
Cholerny Lucyfer wrócił po to co stworzył i co wykreował, po coś, co notabene było jego, a Crowley tylko bezczelnie zabrał to, co nigdy nie powinno było należeć do demona i z pełną świadomością swoich decyzji kazał tytułować się królem.  
Cholera.  
Gwiazda Zaranna będzie zły, bardzo zły.   
Po plecach Crowleya przeszły dreszcze, spowodowane najprawdopodobniej rosnącym przerażeniem. Nie zamierzał jednak wycofywać się ze swojej pozycji bez walki. Fakt faktem, miał świadomość oczywistej porażki i niemal czuł jak jego wierne demony giną zarzynane jak indyki przed Świętem Dziękczynienia. Czuł też wielką energię, która powoli zbliżała się do jego aktualnej lokalizacji, a znaczyło to ni mniej ni więcej, że Lucyfer pogodził się z braćmi i zabrał se sobą małą skrzydlatą armię. W momencie, w którym Crowley poważnie zaczynał rozważać wszczęcie paniki, mahoniowe drzwi rozwarły się z hukiem, a przez framugę kolejno zaczęli przestępować Skrzydlaci z brudnymi od krwi bliźniaczymi Archaniołami na czele.   
Crowley widział, że jeden z nich nieznacznie wystąpił do przodu i zaczął coś mówić, nie dosłyszał jednak ani słowa, bo wszystko wkoło zaczęło wirować, a on sam, kiedy znowu otworzył oczy dostrzegł jezioro, od cholery sosen i karcące oczy Roweny, spoglądającej na niego zupełnie tak jak wtedy kiedy był mały, a ona chciała dać mu do zrozumienia, że ma go dość.  
\- Czy ja zawsze muszę ratować ci tyłek, Fergusie? - Pytanie było aż nazbyt retoryczne, dlatego kobieta postanowiła kontynuować. - Witaj w domu, dawno nas tutaj nie było.   
Dopiero wtedy demon, który nagle poczuł się znowu jak dziecko, zauważył, że są w Szkocji, w miejscu w którym się wychował i że stoją na drodze, na której niegdyś widział matkę ostatni raz. Do teraz pamiętał płonące pochodnie i widły w dłoniach ludzi z wioski.   
Szybko jednak odrzucił od siebie wspomnienia i żwawym krokiem podążył za Roweną, która ewidentnie kierowała się w miejsce dawnego umiejscowienia ich domu.   
Może jednak powinien być jej wdzięczny za uratowanie jej przed gniewem Lucyfera?  
***  
\- Przepraszam was bardzo, ale czy on właśnie się zdematerializował czy ja mam jakiś problem z postrzeganiem? - Jako pierwszy oczywiście odezwał się Gabriel, nie dostał jednak odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie bo Castiel nagle wypadł z komnaty obok i przekazał im kolejne niepokojące wieści.  
\- Rowena zniknęła, szukaliśmy wszędzie, ale jedyne co udało nam się znaleźć to jej sygnatura magiczna sugerująca teleportację zbiorową. Jak do tej pory jednak nie udało nam się odczytać miejsca, do którego się przeniosła.   
\- Michael, byłbyś tak miły i wezwał Razjela? Tylko on może dać sobie radę z czymś tego typu. - Lucyfer zdawał się być bardzo wzburzony ukróceniem marzeń o morderstwie na Crowleyu, postanowił jednak opanować nerwy i pocieszył się myślą, że znowu ma Piekło na wyłączność. - A ty Gabrysiu, poszukałbyś Beliala i przekazał mu informacje o misji? - W odpowiedzi uzyskał tylko skinienie głową, a potem Gabe odwrócił się na pięcie i razem z Michaelem opuścili Piekło. - Cała reszta, oczyśćcie zamek. Nie chcę żeby pieski Crowleya plątały mi się pod nogami. Wiernych naszym ideom możecie oszczędzić. W akcie dobrej woli. Procesy dla tych, którzy zajmowali wysokie stanowiska i pomagali Crowleyowi rozpoczniemy za dwa dni.   
Potem Lucyferowi pozostało tylko spojrzeć na tron postawiony przez Crowleya i próbować nie roześmiać się szyderczo. Teatralność mebla była niesamowita, dlatego Gwiazda Zaranna postanowił pozbyć się tego czegoś, co tylko szpeciło to miejsce. W zamian, postawił na jego miejscu coś, co wyglądało jak uszczuplona wersja Żelaznego Tronu z Gry o Tron, z tą zmianą, że jego mebel był zdecydowanie bardziej w dobrym tonie. I z pewnością był wygodniejszy.   
***  
Bracia Winchester z braku lepszych alternatyw zgodnie usiedli na zdezelowanej kanapie i wspólnie błądzili po kanałach, w końcu zatrzymując się na stacji emitującej jakiś ważny mecz koszykarski, który rozgrywał się bodajże pomiędzy Celticsami i Lakersami, żaden z braci jednak nie skupiał się na migającym ekranie do tego stopnia, żeby wychwycić taką informację.  
Sama od środka zżerał wręcz paniczny strach, że coś może pójść nie tak, że cała ta misja skończy się tragicznie i że nigdy więcej nie zobaczy się z Gabem. Nawet nie wiedział o co chodziło, bo ani Archanioł ani Cas nie wyrażali większej chęci do pogaduszek i strzegli szczegółów niemal tak pieczołowicie jak Niemcy kodu do enigmy. Łoś miał przed oczami same straszne wizje i nawet systematycznie dolewany alkohol jak na złość nie chciał przegonić czarnych chmur za horyzont.   
Dean z kolei pod maską wściekłości znowu był siedmioletnim małym Deanem, który niemal ze łzami w oczach oczekiwał powrotu Johna z kolejnego polowania. Winchester nie wiedział do końca czy był bardziej zły na Casa, na to że Skrzydlaci mają przed nimi jakieś istotne tajemnice czy może jednak obiektem wściekłości był sam Bóg i cały wykreowany przez niego świat, tylko dlatego, że przez całe cholerne życie Dean czuł jakby wszystko było przeciwko niemu i ciągle miał pod górę.  
Starszy z braci właśnie miał wstawać po dwie kolejne butelki piwa aktualnie chłodzące się w lodówce, kiedy frontowe drzwi się otworzyły i zamiast Bobbyego, którego spodziewał się na progu, zobaczył uwalanych krwią, ale wyraźnie zadowolonych Gabriela i Casa. Obydwoje jak gdyby nigdy nic usiedli obok Winchesterów, a potem Gabe, znany w niektórych kręgach jako mistrz taktu, po prostu wypalił;  
\- Wiecie co? Właśnie odbiliśmy Piekło.   
\- Czy ja dobrze słyszę? - Jako pierwszy odezwał się Dean, na którego twarzy pojawiło się coś w rodzaju konsternacji.   
\- Perfekcyjnie, Deenie. - Odparł tylko Gabe i jednym ruchem zabrał Samowi z dłoni końcówkę piwa.  
\- I co teraz? Tak po prostu, odbiliście sobie Piekło, a teraz przyszliście tutaj pooglądać NBA? To nie brzmi normalnie nawet jak na wasze i nasze standardy. - Łoś postanowił jednak wtrącić coś od siebie do rozmowy.   
\- A jednak, kochanie. Żyjemy, prawda? Wszyscy powinni się cieszyć. - Gabriel zdawał się uciąć konwersację w paru słowach.  
Archanioł nie dosłyszał jednak, albo udawał że nie dosłyszał, krótkiego ''potem wszystko ci wyjaśnię" wypowiedzianego przez Castiela wprost do ucha Deana.


	26. 26. Black Celebration

Castiel długo zastanawiał się jak wytłumaczy Deanowi całą tą sytuację, kiedy jednak nie udało mu się wymyślić nic wartego uwagi, po prostu poszedł na żywioł. Wiązało się to ni mniej ni więcej z tym, że w tempie karabinu maszynowego wyrzucał z siebie słowa przy okazji pilnując, żeby to, co mówił chociaż trochę trzymało się kupy. Nie żeby było to w jakikolwiek sposób proste, no bo, cholera jasna, jak w prostych słowach opowiedzieć komuś o wiadomościach Boga, uwolnieniu bliźniaków, a na samym końcu szturmie na Piekło?  
Cas zdecydowanie nie wiedział, jednak jak właśnie się okazywało, był całkiem niezłym dyplomatą. Nic jednak nie było w stanie uchronić go przed reakcją Winchestera, który właśnie wyrwał dłoń z jego uścisku i zrywając się na równe nogi założył na siebie ręce.   
\- Dlaczego nic o tym nie wiedzieliśmy? - Dean zaczął teoretycznie niewinnie, Castiel czuł jednak nadchodzącą burzę. - Cas, dlaczego, do cholery, ani ja ani Sam nie wiedzieliśmy zupełnie nic?   
Blondynowi odpowiedziała jedynie cisza i oczy barwy oceanu, w których zauważył niemą prośbę o wybaczenie. Wiedział, że ulegnie, że długo nie będzie mógł gniewać się na tego pierzastego dupka, ale przy okazji miał też świadomość, że nie ma winy bez kary, dlatego kiedy odpowiedź Skrzydlatego nadal nie napływała do jego uszu, rozpoczął swój klasyczny monolog, którym zazwyczaj dręczył młodszego brata kiedy byli jeszcze dziećmi.  
\- Co wy sobie tak właściwie wyobrażaliście? Cholera, Cas, mieliśmy mówić sobie wszystko. Znasz definicję słowa wszystko? A Gabriel? Czy on może też ma braki w zasobie słownictwa? Może na następne święta razem z Samem zrzucimy się na słowniki dla was, co sądzisz? Boże, nie, to nie jest dobre słowo, nieważne, czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak myśmy się martwili? Z resztą, jak się okazuje, całkiem słusznie. Mogliśmy wam pomóc, cicho siedź, nie mów że nie, zawsze da się pomóc. Kurwa jego mać, Cas, nie rób tego nigdy więcej, okej? Nie znikaj tak ciągle bez zapowiedzi, nie ukrywaj przede mną ważnych rzeczy, daj mi sobie pomóc, po prostu. Okej, Cas, Castiel, rozumiemy się?   
Skrzydlaty nie mógł odmówić nawet gdyby bardzo tego chciał, bo kiedy tylko skinął głową na teoretyczny znak potwierdzenia, Winchester bardzo brutalnie wpił mu się w usta.  
***  
Dokładnie w tym samym czasie niemalże za ścianą Sam strzelał klasycznego, niemal babskiego focha. Różnica leżała jednak w tym, że Łoś miał autentyczny powód dla manifestacji obrazy swojego majestatu.   
Dokładnie tak samo jak starszy brat, cholernie martwił się o Skrzydlatych. Jemu jednak niestety przypadło już doświadczyć jak to jest kiedy traci Gabea, dlatego za wszelką cenę nie mógł dopuścić do powtórki z rozrywki. Po prostu nie.   
Prawdę mówiąc, Sam był rozdrażniony, bo poczuł się zlekceważony, a bardzo nie lubił takiego stanu rzeczy.  
Teraz, aktualnie rzecz ujmując, Łoś z założonymi rękami czekał na domniemaną falę przeprosin od miotającego się po pokoju Archanioła. Tamten z kolei nie wyrażał chęci do przepraszania Winchestera za coś, co było konieczne i zdecydowanie nie powinno być powodem takiej kłótni.   
Gabe już słyszał z tyłu głowy ironiczny ton Balthazara, wypowiadający tekst w stylu ''i co braciszku, czy to te słynne kłopoty w raju?''. Brawo Balthy, mistrzu ironii różnie pojętej.   
***  
O tej porze roku szkocka pogoda zdecydowanie należała do klasy ''pod psem'' i kategorii ''co to do cholery ma być, chcę do Hiszpanii albo na Kubę''. Deszcz lał się z nieba niemal nieprzerwanym strumieniem, a rzadkie słoneczne przebłyski nie były w stanie zaspokoić potrzeb ludzi względem płonącej gwiazdy. Nic jednak nie było w stanie odwieść Roweny od pomysłu osiedlenia się na ojczyźnie, a Crowley, jako że nie był głupcem, postanowił dostosować się do czarownicy. W końcu, cholera, nie każdego dnia twoja zaginiona matka, wiedźma, która nienawidzi cię od chwili poczęcia ratuje ci życie.   
\- No więc, mamusiu, co planujesz? - Z udawanym spokojem zagadnął ex Król Otchłani, akurat w momencie, kiedy kolejna struga deszczu przyciągania siłą grawitacji z głośnymi pluskami zaczęła znowu zalewać już i tak zbyt wilgotną ziemię.   
\- Jeszcze zobaczysz, Fergusiu. - Rowena ewidentnie podchwyciła jego udawaną rodzinną troskę. - Jak to mówią, przezorny zawsze bezpieczny, a teraz nie przeszkadzaj mi chociaż przez chwilę, tak, żebym dobrze wykonała to przeklęte zaklęcie. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, to najprawdopodobniej rozszczepimy się między wymiarami i czasem, dlatego szczerze ci radzę na chwilę zawrzeć jadaczkę.   
Crowley raczej nie należał do typów ze samobójczymi skłonnościami, dlatego z wielce obrażoną miną ukazującą ni mniej ni więcej tylko jego stosunek do sprawy, krótko mówiąc, zamknął się. W tej chwili jako jedyna nadzieja pozostała mu tylko Rowena, w której po ponad trzech wiekach obudziły się matczyne instynkty.   
Lepiej późno niż wcale, pojawiło się tylko w głowie demona, a potem zaczął uważnie przyglądać się inkantującej formułę matce.   
***  
W czasie kiedy bracia Winchester i ich skrzydlate miłości przeżywali swoje własne, prywatne trzęsienia ziemi, a Crowley mókł w ulewnym Szkockim deszczu, Michael z niepokojem wysłuchiwał raportu jednego z aniołów pracujących nad równowagą świata. Ze słów Sefariela, bo tak brzmiało jego imię, wynikało, że coś złego dzieje się ze światem. Coś czego żaden z jego współpracowników nie spotkał i nie znał, ale wydawało się silne, można powiedzieć że potężne. Według jego słów, nie można było ani zobaczyć ani usłyszeć działania destrukcyjnej siły, zdawało się jednak że systematycznie zaburza krążenie energii, jakby pozbywała się niektórych atomów albo pierwiastków, nie było w tym działaniu jednak ani krzty systematyki, a całość wydawała się raczej przypadkiem niż konkretnym celem.  
Kiedy tylko Serafiel opuścił pomieszczenie, Michael zwołał zebranie nadzwyczajne. Postanowił nawet przywołać Lucyfera, który obecnie był bardzo zajęty porządkowaniem swoich spraw w Otchłani. Archanioł uznał jednak, że to, co właśnie usłyszał, może być tylko prologiem do czegoś znacznie gorszego, do tego, po co Ojciec zjednoczył ich wszystkich. Michał wolał nie myśleć, co mogłoby wydarzyć się z całą bożą kreacją, gdyby Ojciec znowu dał światu wolną rękę i nie mieszał się w to, co miało się wydarzyć.   
***  
Sam był już blisko wybaczenia Gabrielowi, kiedy tamten niespodziewanie zmrużył oczy wyraźnie wysłuchując niewerbalnej wiadomości, a potem zniknął, wcześniej wypowiadając tylko;  
\- Jeszcze do tego wrócimy, Sammy, muszę iść.   
Winchester nie bardzo wiedział jak zareagować na tą nagłą zmianę koncepcji, dlatego niewiele myśląc wypadł na korytarz, przypadkowo prawie wpadając na Deana i zanim zdążył chociaż ułożyć w głowie sensowne zdanie, jego starszy brat wypalił;  
\- Wiesz może, co tu się do cholery jasnej dzieje?  
Łoś nie wiedział, nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, ale kiedy uświadomił sobie że jego brat ma na policzkach ewidentny rumieniec i niedbale zarzuconą na ramiona, niedopiętą koszulę, jego podświadomość zaczęła się histerycznie śmiać.


	27. 27. 99 Problems

Gdyby nie wyuczone przez wieki opanowanie, Gabe pewnie właśnie zacząłby krzyczeć. Był pieprzonym Kanclerzem, prawą ręką Boga, ale to wszystko nie dość że go przerażało, to jeszcze zdecydowanie przekraczało jego kompetencje. Przy okazji też zdał sobie sprawę, że Winchesterowie musieli czuć się podobnie przez zdecydowaną większość życia i szczerze zaczął im współczuć.   
Kiedy tylko Archanioł oraz kilku jego braci zebrało się wkoło okrągłego stołu z ciemnego drewna i wysłuchało definitywnie niepokojącego raportu z ust Michaela, Gabriel zdał sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji, z tego, że ostatni czas nie był żartem i że faktycznie nadchodzi coś, z czym być może nigdy wcześniej nie mieli do czynienia.   
Pomimo, że zarówno Gabe jak i jego bracia czuli się jak zdezorientowane dzieci we mgle, wspólnie ustalili, że w zaistniałej sytuacji siedzenie z założonymi rękami jest najgorszą z możliwych opcji. Dlatego właśnie niewiele czasu później, podjęto kroki, początkowo niewielkie, z czasem jednak zyskujące na wartości.  
Michael zaoferował swoją pomoc w zakresie zmobilizowania wszystkich swoich podkomendnych oddziałów, sprawdzenia ich zdolności bojowych, a przy okazji też uświadomienia Skrzydlatym, że tym razem to nie są ćwiczenia.  
Lucyfer niemal w trybie natychmiastowym udał się do swojego nowo odzyskanego imperium i zajął się upewnieniem, że siły Otchłani nie postradały rozumu w czasie jego nieobecności i że pomimo całej niechęci do Boga i jego pierzastych dzieci pomogą chronić świat, w którym notabene im też przyszło żyć.  
Gabriel, jak to on, został oddelegowany do zajęcia się opinią publiczną, miał mobilizować anioły do ewentualnego stawiania oporu, a przy okazji do uspokajania każdego napotkanego skrzydlatego, tak, aby nie było nawet najmniejszej szansy na wybuch większego zamieszania.  
Cała reszta poinformowanych Skrzydlatych zbierała siły i patrolowała granice światów, a potężne oddziały Aniołów zostały oddelegowane na ziemię, gdzie z braku naczyń, tworzyły na niebie świecącą łunę, przyciągającą coraz istotniejszą liczbę gapiów. Wśród obserwujących znajdowały się głównie dzieci, nie brakowało jednak duchownych albo speców od domniemanego końca świata, którzy w zaistniałej sytuacji niespecjalnie mijali się z prawdą.   
***  
Bracia Winchester w jednej chwili siedzieli wspólnie w pokoju, który Sam zazwyczaj dzielił z Gabrielem, kiedy w chwili nie dłuższej niż mrugnięcie oka znaleźli się w miejscu, które Niebem definitywnie nie było.   
Zapadające się łóżka, obdrapane ściany i czarno-biały telewizor w rogu pokoju dość jasno i wyraźnie dały im do zrozumienia, że z niezrozumiałych przyczyn znaleźli się w motelowym pokoju, z którego ostatnio zabrali ich Skrzydlaci.   
Obydwoje momentalnie wiedzieli, że coś musi być nie tak skoro bez zapowiedzi i ostrzeżenia zostali dość brutalnie wydaleni z Nieba.   
\- Cas! Cas, cholera jasna! Ty pierzasty kretynie, gdzie jesteś? - Głos Deana przeciął powietrze prawie tak brutalnie jak piła mechaniczna biedne pnie drzew.   
\- Dean, on chyba cię nie słyszy. - Za to stwierdzenie Sam został zmierzony najzimniejszym spojrzeniem na jakie jego starszy brat mógł się zdobyć w tamtej sytuacji. - No dobrze, być może słyszy, ale nie może zareagować. - Łoś dla ratowania własnego tyłka postanowił spróbować innej taktyki.  
Starszy z Winchesterów ze zrezygnowaniem opadł na jeden z foteli w paskudnie zielonym odcieniu i wyraźnie zrezygnowany oparł głowę na dłoni. Sam bardzo dobrze znał tą pozycję, wiedział, że Dean przybiera ją zawsze kiedy musi pomyśleć, bo ani trochę nie wie co dalej, i jeśli Łoś miał być ze sobą szczery, to, że Dean usiadł tak a nie inaczej napawało go niemym przerażeniem.   
Fakt, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że musiało wydarzyć się coś złego, teraz jednak okazywało się, że Dean musiał wiedzieć zdecydowanie więcej niż on sam, dlatego niewiele myśląc wymusił na bracie opowiedzenie mu całej historii.   
Cała opowieść zajęła nieco dłużej niż się spodziewał, nie to jednak było najgorsze. Kiedy tylko uświadomił sobie wagę tego, co właśnie mogło dziać się w Niebie sam miał ochotę ze zrezygnowaniem opaść z fotel, najlepiej się w nim zapaść i generalnie już nigdy więcej nie pokazać się nikomu na oczy.   
Nie było mu jednak dane tak wybrnąć z sytuacji, bo już chwilę później usłyszał głos brata ponownie przecinający ciszę.   
\- Hej Sammy, a co gdybyśmy mogli podsłuchać trochę na anielskim łączu? Wydawało mi się, że Bobby kiedyś mówił coś o no, kimś z odpowiednimi zdolnościami.  
Sam wyłapał jak bardzo Dean nie chciał poruszyć tematu Pameli, która jako pierwsza i ostatnia pomagała im w tego typu sprawie i był mu za to bardzo wdzięcznym. Mieli zbyt dużo świeżych problemów żeby rozdrapywać stare rany. 

Nie minęło więcej niż pół godziny, a bracia Winchester siedzieli już w Impali i przemieszczali się najkrótszą drogą do Południowej Dakoty. Z radia płynęły zapętlone dźwięki In My Time Of Dying, a Samowi wydawało się, że tekst aż za bardzo wpasowuje się w jego mentalną sytuację. 

And I see them in the streets   
And I see them in the field   
And I hear them shouting under my feet   
And I know it's got to be real   
Oh, Lord, deliver me   
All the wrong I've done   
You can deliver me, Lord   
I only wanted to have some fun. 

Hear the angels marchin', hear the' marchin', hear them marchin',   
hear them marchin', the' marchin'

Winchester pewnie zasnąłby po kolejnych piętnastu minutach, jednak niezwykły blask płynący z nieba, który wydawał się przenikać gwiazdy nie dawał mu zmrużyć oka, a świadomość, że Gabriel jest gdzieś tam, na górze, a on jest tutaj i nie może zrobić zupełnie nic tylko pogarszała jego samopoczucie.   
***  
Kiedy Rowenie w końcu udało się otworzyć między wymiarowe przejście, razem z Crowleyem schronili się w małym, ceglanym domu, który mógł zostać zbudowany co najwyżej u schyłku XIX w..  
Mimo wszystko jednak, czuło się w nim pewien powiew grozy i nawet ciepło trzaskający ogień w kominku nie był w stanie nic poradzić na ten stan rzeczy.   
Aktualnie zarówno Rowena jak i jej syn siedzieli w nieproporcjonalnie dużych fotelach w kolorze ciemnej czerwieni i równym tempem sączyli herbatę.   
Kobieta właśnie miała brać kolejny łyk ciepłego płynu, kiedy jej ciałem targnęły niespodziewane dreszcze, a filiżanka upadła na drewnianą podłogę rozbijając się na setki części. Czarownica trzęsła się jeszcze chwilę, a potem zastygła w bezruchu. Momentalnie jej oczy zaszły czymś, co Crowleyowi przypomniało szary dym, a sam on nie był w stanie zrobić nic, wszystko działo się zbyt szybko. Kiedy tylko wydawało mu się, że już po wszystkim i że to może tylko taki zwyczajowy atak, który miewają czarownice, nagle oczy jego matki pociemniały, a on usłyszał jak kobieta bardzo zmienionym głosem, brzmiącym bardziej jak warknięcie buldoga, wypowiada dwa krótkie zdania.   
\- Wszystko właśnie się rozpoczyna. Początek końca właśnie nadszedł.  
Kiedy tylko ostatnie słowo wybrzmiało, głowa czarownicy bezwładnie opadła na ramię, a były Król Otchłani w niekontrolowanym odruchu sprawdził wyczuwalność pulsu.   
Znalazł go. Ledwo bo ledwo, ale był tam. Jak się jednak okazało, nie tak łatwo było pozbyć się Roweny z gry.


	28. 28. Black

Powód wydalenia Winchesterów z Nieba wbrew pozorom był dość prosty i gdyby przemyśleć to chwilę dłużej można nawet powiedzieć, że należał do tych z gatunku oczywistych. Chodziło tylko i wyłącznie o to, że Anioły w zaistniałej sytuacji musiały przyjąć swoją naturalną postać. Ludzkie oko, jak wiadomo, nawet za zasłoną z najlepszych okularów z filtrem było niczym w porównaniu z blaskiem skrzydlatych, szczególnie wtedy, kiedy mieli oni wypełniać niemal całą przestrzeń w promieniu parunastu kilometrów.   
Gabriel po tylu latach w swoim naczyniu, które traktował niemal jak własne ciało, czuł się co najmniej dziwnie jako rozświetlona i zdecydowanie pokaźniejszych rozmiarów istota. Fakt faktem, jeśli chodziło o twarze to on i jego naczynie byli niemal identyczni, Gabe specjalnie tak to rozegrał, bo zmiany wizerunku (o ile nie musiał się ukrywać), raczej nie należały do grona jego ulubionych zajęć ani nie leżało w kręgu zainteresowań. Wbrew pozorom Gabriel był bardzo przywiązany do swojej twarzy.   
Archanioł z niepokojem patrzył na trzy pary niemal identycznych, gigantycznych skrzydeł, które teraz chcąc nie chcąc tachał ze sobą w ich widocznej formie. Pamiętał, jaki kiedyś był z nich dumny. Białe, przetykane jakby złotą nicią lotki i ich wykończenia, które sprawiały wrażenie pociągniętych tym samym kolorem. Tak, jego skrzydła zawsze były piękne i wzbudzały zachwyt. Gabe musiał przyznać, że to była jedna z tych niewielu rzeczy, które rzeczywiście się Ojcu udały.   
Teraz jednak uroda jego skrzydeł nie miała nic do rzeczy, a jedynym co się liczyło, była obserwacja.   
Razem z Lucyferem już którąś godzinę przemierzał granice światów w poszukiwaniu nasilonych anomalii takich jak ta ostatnia. Początkowo nie działo się nic, im dalej jednak zagłębiali się w teren, wszystko zdawało się stawać coraz bardziej niestabilne, tak, jakby świat ostatkiem sił trzymał destrukcyjną siłę poza swoimi granicami. Archanioł i jego zbuntowany brat zaczynali mieć coraz gorsze przeczucia.  
***  
Sam zdecydowanie odchodził od zmysłów. Po co mu był związek z pieprzonym archaniołem? Tak jakby nie mógł sobie znaleźć jakiejś miłej dziewczyny i mieć świętego spokoju. No ale, oczywiście, Winchesterowie zdecydowanie rozmijali się z normalnością i w tym przypadku nie mogło być inaczej.

Bracia już jakiś czas wcześniej dotarli do domu Singera, było jednak zdecydowanie zbyt późno, a oni oboje byli zbyt zmęczeni żeby rozpocząć swoją horrendalną wyprawę po niepewne informacje już w tym momencie.   
Jak się okazało, z Bobbym do tej pory kontaktowało się kilku łowców, zgłaszając nietypowe zdarzenia. Zjawiska, które nawet w ich świecie nie miały racji bytu. Wszyscy jednak jednogłośnie twierdzili, że musi to być jakaś ingerencja Góry, bo na ziemi takie rzeczy nie dzieją się bez przyczyny.  
Kiedy tylko Singer skończył opowiadać, Sam i Dean od razu skojarzyli sobie to wszystko ze swoją natychmiastową deportacją z Nieba, a gwoli ścisłości, im więcej informacji udawało im się wyłuskać, tym bardziej się martwili.

Dean, w akcje beznadziejnej desperacji postanowił, że to dobry moment na niemal stuprocentowe opróżnienie alkoholowych zapasów Singera i aktualnie ledwo stawiając kroki powlókł się do sypialni, która wydała mu się tak cholernie pusta i zimna jak chyba jeszcze nigdy wcześniej.   
Sam udawał, że nie zauważył w oczach brata błysku łez bezsilności.   
***  
\- Co o tym sądzicie? - Zmęczony głos Michaela przeszedł echem po pokoju, jakby omijając znajdujące się w nim postaci.   
\- Że mam przesrane. - Balthazar jak zawsze pozytywnie wtrącił się do rozmowy, tak, jakby ktokolwiek miał jeszcze siłę i ochotę na jego kąśliwe uwagi.   
\- Tyle, kochany bracie, wiem sam. - Michał wydawał się jakby nie reagować na ewidentną zaczepkę i bez cienia zawahania w głosie, kontynuował. - Świat się chwieje, energia buzuje, porządek burzy, nie przypomina wam to może czegoś? Nie? A może jednak?  
\- Czasy przed stworzeniem. Porządkowanie wszystkiego. Ostatnie dni przed początkiem. - Niespodziewanie odezwał się Lucyfer.   
\- Dokładnie tak, Luci. - Niezbyt radośnie przytaknął mu Michael. - Pamiętacie wszyscy, jak to wtedy wyglądało.   
\- Jeden wielki burdel. - Zwięźle podsumował Gabe. - Wszystko zmieszane, splątane, niespokojne jak zaszczute zwierzę. Ale udało nam się, prawda? Przecież zamknęliśmy chaos w cholerę.   
\- Tak. Zamknęliśmy. Nie wiemy jednak ani jak, ani gdzie, ani na jaki okres czasu. Nie sądzicie, że może coś się stało, jakieś małe potknięcie i chaos chce wrócić? Ale po prostu, granice przestają wytrzymywać? Sam nie wiem.   
Wszyscy zebrani w sali wydawali się jakby zmaleć. Wypełniające większość przestrzeni skrzydła jakby przygasły, a ironiczny uśmiech spełzł nawet z ust Balthazara. Sytuacja była poważna, a do większości z nich ten fakt dotarł jakby dopiero w tym momencie. Fakt faktem, każdy z nich wiedział, że coś się dzieje, żaden jednak nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli o poważnym rozłamie świata, w którym na wolności mogła się znaleźć najbardziej destrukcyjna siła, która kiedykolwiek istniała.   
\- Wiecie co? Chyba jednak faktycznie mamy przesrane. - Gabe rezolutnie podsumował cała dyskusję.   
Chwilę potem wszyscy zebrani żywo zaczęli dyskutować o planie, albo chociaż jakimś szeroko pojętym spektrum działania.   
Jedyną osobą, która tylko czasem machinalnie skinęła głową albo niespiesznie przytaknęła, był Castiel. Anioł wydawał się być myślami bardzo, bardzo daleko, a Gabriel nie mógł go o to winić, ani tym bardziej robić wyrzutów. Sam miał problem ze skupieniem się na problemie, kiedy tych dwóch skretyniałych Winchesterów samotnie szlajało się gdzieś po ziemi i robiło cholera wie co.  
Gabe w zgodzie z samym sobą postanowił, że jak najszybciej muszą zakończyć tą całą farsę z kolejnym końcem świata. Archanioł miał ochotę tylko na pizzę i oglądanie seriali z Samem pod kocem w różowe łosie, a nie powstrzymywanie światowej tragedii.   
***  
Dean obudził się rano bardzo zdeterminowany i pewny swoich racji. Pomimo, że gdzieś z tyłu głowy ciągle czuł echo wypitego wczoraj alkoholu, jedyne co postanowił w związku z tym, to to, że pozwoli Samowi prowadzić samochód.  
Winchester najszybciej jak tylko mógł doprowadził się do stanu używalności pociągając za sobą przy okazji młodszego brata, którego jedynym porannym zapotrzebowaniem była spora kawa.   
Nie dalej niż o 11 z kawałkiem, bracia wyruszyli pod podany im przez Bobbyego adres, a Deana niespecjalnie obchodziło, że prawdopodobnie nie dowiedzą się niczego. Bynajmniej, niczego nowego.  
Miał jednak świadomość, że najgorszą opcją jaką może teraz wdrożyć w życie byłoby klapnięcie na tyłku i użalanie się nad sobą. O nie. Do tego nie mógł dopuścić.   
Droga krajowa uciekała gdzieś za nimi, Sam spokojnie prowadził, a lecące gdzieś w eterze Start Me Up nieznacznie poprawiało braciom humory.


	29. 29. The Bitter End

Synowie Nieba byli przygotowani na to, co musiało nadejść. Czysto teoretycznie.   
W praktyce, kiedy granice światów w końcu zaczęły się walić, wszyscy po kolei wpadali w panikę i tylko żelazna ręka Michaela trzymała zastępy w kupie. Archanioł dyrygował wszystkimi z wprawą, której nikt nie mógł mu odmówić i która najwidoczniej nie opuściła go przez lata stagnacji i spokoju. Fakt, Michał ciągle miał gdzieś z tyłu głowy myśl, że jednak byłoby miło gdyby Ojciec postanowił łaskawie pomóc przy ratowaniu jego własnego stworzenia i kreacji, jednak nie powiedział tego głośno, nie chcąc przypadkiem wpływać negatywnie na już i tak dość kruche morale swojego wojska.

Kiedy ostatnie rozkazy poszły w obieg, Skrzydlaci zajęli swoje pozycje, a Michael upewnił się, że wszystko jest tak, jak być powinno, zaczęło się pandemonium.   
Aniołowie, którzy do tej pory podtrzymywali wszystko razem, teraz w jednym momencie opuścili swoje zapory, a wszystko naokoło zalało przerażająco jasne światło wymieszane z czarnym dymem, dającym do zrozumienia, że zdecydowanie nie jest to Boża siła.   
W powietrzu zaczęła drgać energia, a całą przestrzeń zaczęły zajmować skrzydła różnych kolorów i struktur. Aniołowie, zjednoczeni pierwszy raz od tysiącleci teraz nie zważali na to, kto kiedyś się zbuntował, a kto dalej służył w imię Ojca. Teraz liczyło się tylko powstrzymanie Chaosu, który za wszelką cenę nie mógł dostać się do Ziemi.   
Według Michaela ni cholery nie wyglądało to jak jakakolwiek bitwa stoczona wcześniej, nie lała się krew, nie błyskały odbierane łaski ani nie było słychać nieustannego szczęku metalu o metal. Aniołowie tylko stworzyli coś na kształt okręgu, każdy skupiony na wyizolowaniu jak największej ilości mocy, którą potem mieli skupić w jednym punkcie, konkretniej rzecz ujmując ołtarzu Kaplicy Sykstyńskiej, który dzięki zgromadzonym przez lata pokładom ludzkiej wiary mógł stać się idealnym katalizatorem.   
Plan zakładał, że kiedy wszyscy możliwi Skrzydlaci skupią się wystarczająco, uda im się wyprzeć Chaos gdzieś za granicę światów, a Aniołom uda się zbudować nowe granice.   
Póki co, wszystko szło zgodnie z planem.   
Im dłużej jednak trwała cała ta operacja, Skrzydlaci opadali z sił, niektórzy nawet mdleli, a Michael mimo usilnych starań nigdzie nie mógł zlokalizować Gabriela.   
***  
Winchesterowie byli w połowie drogi, kiedy nagle powietrze zaczęło jakby samoistnie szumieć, a drzewa falowały jakby miotał nimi strasznie agresywny wiatr. Problem leżał jednak w tym, że tego dnia od rana ani przez moment nigdzie nie było ani śladu wiatru ani okazji do pogorszenia się pogody. Przy okazji, niebo zamiast ściemniać się, stawało się coraz jaśniejsze i śmiało można by wysnuć wnioski, że Słońce właśnie się przegrzało i postanowiło wybuchnąć zmieniając Ziemię w kupkę nic nieznaczącego pyłu na wietrze.   
To, co miało się wydarzyć, już się zaczęło, a oni nawet nie wiedzieli czym niszczycielska siła może być. Dean głośno zaklął i gwałtownie zawrócił, bez konsultacji z bratem uznając, że teraz nawet informacje już nie pomogą.   
Cała impreza została w rękach tych pierzastych kretynów, a bracia Winchester właśnie dość brutalnie zostali o tym uświadomieni.   
***

Gabriel wiedział, po prostu czuł, że tak właśnie musi być i w tamtym momencie nic, nawet myśl o Samie Winchesterze nie była w stanie poważyć jego decyzji i tego co postanowił. Archanioł od razu na początku kiedy tylko ściany zaczęły się walić, uznał, że jego życie już i tak się dłuży i czas w końcu zrobić coś dobrego dla sprawy.  
Niewiele myśląc, głównie po to, żeby nie zmienić zdania, Gabe przeniósł się w miejsce, które miało posłużyć podkomendnym Michaela za punkt przejściowy. Tylko na chwilę zatrzymał wzrok na freskach dookoła i zupełnie tak jak bracia zaczął gromadzić swoją wewnętrzną energię na ołtarzu. Teoretycznie nie powinno to nic zmienić, jednak to, że był Archaniołem i znajdował się tak blisko punktu kulminacyjnego znaczyło więcej niż można by przypuszczać.  
Gabriel stanął w samym centrum Kaplicy, a powietrze wkoło niego zaczęło drżeć jeszcze bardziej niż dotychczas. Wiedział, że to prawdopodobnie koniec, dlatego niemal podświadomie zaczął cicho recytować pod nosem Ojcze Nasz. 

Gdyby jakikolwiek postronny obserwator mógł zobaczyć to, co działo się wtedy w Kaplicy, prawdopodobnie nigdy w życiu nie widziałby czegoś piękniejszego. Być może też dlatego, że ludzki wzrok zdecydowanie nie był przygotowany na tego typu widoki.  
W samym środku pomieszczenia, pomiędzy ścianami pełnymi fresków widać było tylko trzy olbrzymie pary skrzydeł i zarys postaci, która teraz zdawała się jedynie rozedrganą masą światła i mocy, emanującą naokoło czymś jakby płynnym złotem.   
***  
Michael wiedział, że coś się zmieniło od kiedy poczuł jak jego zastępy niespodziewanie zyskują na sile, a ich batalia z Chaosem zaczyna przynosić wymierne skutki. Starożytna siła pomimo oporu Skrzydlatych była już blisko zaatakowania Ziemi pod postacią teoretycznie niegroźnej mgły, kiedy nagle jakby poparzona kwasem zaczęła się cofać. Czarny dym, dotychczas zwiastujący najgorsze zaczął blednąć i pociągając za sobą nienaturalne światło zaczął wracać poza granice światów.   
Aniołowie, wyraźnie podbudowani nagłą zmianą przewagi jakby odnaleźli w sobie dodatkowe pokłady siły żeby zepchnąć destrukcyjną, bezcielesną siłę poza czas i miejsce. Kiedy tylko ostatni kłębek szarej mgły przekroczył granicę, wcześniej przygotowani do tego Aniołowie pospiesznie zaczęli łatać co tylko się dało, a Michał wiedział, że na tym etapie są już wygrani.  
Nie czuł jednak euforii zazwyczaj towarzyszącej tak spektakularnej wygranej. Rozglądając się dookoła widział ogrom Anielskich ciał leżących bez ruchu i zdawał sobie sprawę, że wielu z nich musiało oddać życie za sprawę, przeciążając i wypalając swoje łaski dla wyższego dobra.   
Prawda, Lucyfer i Raphael mignęli mu gdzieś w tłumie i to minimalnie uspokoiło jego umysł, nigdzie jednak nie było widać Gabriela, który już dawno powinien był wparować i rzucić którymś ze swoich irytujących żartów. Dżibrila jednak nie było, a Michael miał złe przeczucia. 

Kiedy w końcu domyślił się, na co mógł wpaść jego brat, Michał zebrał swoich najbliższych braci i razem udali się w to nieszczęsne miejsce, którego użyli do realizacji planu.  
Nie musieli nawet przekraczać progu, żeby poczuć potężną sygnaturę energetyczną Gabriela oraz wszystkich łask, które zostały ty skierowane w ostatnim czasie.   
Kiedy jednak weszli do środka, ich oczom, mimo że żaden nie chciał żeby tak było, ukazał się Dżibrili.  
Zwinięty w pozycji embrionalnej leżał na samym środku plecionego dywanu, a jego złote skrzydła były pełne popiołu, cały wyglądał jak wielka zakurzona zabawka. Szarym pyłem obsypane były też ławki i podłoga, a ściany wyglądały jakby ktoś rozwiesił na nich prześwitujący całun.   
Michał i bracia spojrzeli po sobie, bez słów rozumiejąc, że wygrali tylko dzięki poświęceniu czwartego z nich, tego, który zawsze tchórzył i tego, który okazał się być najwierniejszym.  
Wygrali.  
Michael nie był w stanie określić jak bardzo słowo wygrana zdawało mu się żałosne w obliczu tego, co malowało się przed jego oczami.


	30. 30. Something Good

Castel mocniej wcisnął twarz w zagłębienie między szyją a ramieniem Deana i w tej pozycji juz pozostał, przy okazji wdychając swój ulubiony zapach zmieszanego smaru, whisky i szamponu, o ile takie połączenie było w ogóle możliwe.   
Od wielkiej bitwy z Chaosem minęło dokładnie sześć miesięcy i trzy dni, a Casowi mimo to zdawało się, jak gdyby traumatyczne wydarzenia miały miejsce wczoraj.   
Aniołowie od tamtej pory zjednoczyli się jak nigdy od wieków, a Lucyfer okazał się być nadzwyczaj dobrym i słusznym władcą w Piekle, co zaowocowało ni mniej ni więcej tylko daleko idącą współpracą między Otchłanią, a Niebem.   
Wszystko wydawało się być idealne, a Świat zdawał się wrócić do równowagi. Każdy był na swoim miejscu i nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby zaistniała sytuacja miała się zmieniać. Nawet Winchesterowie wrócili do swoich zwykłych polowań, których teraz nie zakłócał kolejny koniec świata.   
Fakt faktem, Skrzydlaci byli zawiedzeni, że pomimo tego wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło, Ojciec nadal nie raczył się pokazać, żeby ewentualnie pomóc w czymkolwiek albo chociaż pogratulować kolejnego udanego ocalenia własnej kreacji.  
***  
Od kiedy bracia znaleźli Gabriela na podłodze w tej przeklętej ich zdaniem Kaplicy Sykstyńskiej, Archanioł nie odzyskiwał przytomności. Raphael, jako Pan Uzdrowień, orzekł jednak, że jego łaska nadal jest gdzieś aktywna i nie spopieliła się do końca tak, jak wydawało się jego braciom. Gabe powoli odzyskiwał siły, jednak wszyscy wiedzieli, że przed nim długa droga do odzyskania dawnej świetności. Lucyfer nawet przyrównał to do ponownej nauki chodzenia i śmiał się, że będą potrzebowali rehabilitanta.  
Dni jednak mijały, a stan Dżibrila wydawał się jakby zatrzymać w miejscu. Wtedy to właśnie Sam Winchester zrobił awanturę najwyższym Niebieskim Dostojnikom, niespecjalnie zważając ani na ich pozycję ani pochodzenie i zażądał oddania mu Gabriela pod opiekę.   
Łoś stał się zatem kimś w rodzaju etatowej pielęgniarki zajmującej się Gabem upchniętym z powrotem do ulubionego przez niego naczynia. Kiedy jednak nawet on, mimo bycia człowiekiem wielkich nadziei zaczynał gdzieś gubić swoje pozytywne myślenie wydarzyło się coś, na co podświadomie czekał od kiedy tylko okazało się, co ci cholerni Skrzydlaci zrobili za plecami jego i Deana.   
Kiedy któregoś dnia Sam siedział sobie spokojnie na kanapie gdzieś w jednej z wyższych Niebieskich sfer i w akcie rezygnacji popijał kolejnego drinka, nagle sprężyny obok się ugięły, a gdy Winchester podniósł wzrok zobaczył złote oczy, których nie dane było mu oglądać przez tak długi czas.   
\- Tęskniłeś, dzieciaku? - W pokoju rozległ się zachrypnięty od nieużywania głos i gdyby Sam nie siedział, pewnie właśnie ugięłyby się pod nim kolana.  
Łoś tęsknił i to jak, a żeby tylko udowodnić swoje uczucia niewiele myśląc wpił się w te bezustannie kpiące ze wszystkiego wargi.

**Author's Note:**

> Em, no.  
> Opowiadanie w całości jest na wattpadzie, ale z racji, że wattpad to syf postanowiłam przenieść je tutaj.  
> (ps. pisane i sprawdzane dawno temu, proszę nie bić za interpunkcję i cały ten inny syf)  
> Indżoj.


End file.
